The Silver Milenium
by Magiically
Summary: When the Moon Princess, Serenity, is in need of a husband, a Duke of Earth by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki comes to peruse her. Together, they learn the risks of love while having evil watching their every move, waiting to attack.*Rating will change to M*
1. Meeting the Duke

**Ello there!**

**So, I'm starting up a new fanfiction, a cross between Bleach and Sailor Moon. Basically, the setting of this is during the Silver Millennium. The Royal Guard is the Gotei 13 and there are NO Sailor Scouts. Disclaimer for the entire story is that I do not own Sailor Moon, Bleach, or any of their characters. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Serenity!"

"Mmmmmhmmm."

"Serenity, sweetie, wake up." A kind voice whispered.

Slowly, the eyes of the Moon Princess fluttered open to her beautiful room and mother, Queen Serenity. But, most people just refer to her as "The Queen." To Serenity, she just called her,"Mom." The blond yawned slightly before using her arm-strength to sit upwards, finding her mother on the edge of her snow white bed with beautiful gold embroidery on the trims. Serenity loved this bed. The bed had gold twisted poles at the corners that led to a matching canopy above.

The room itself matched the bed, having crystalized floors that were so well done that your reflection was seen on it. The walls of the room were golden lined that went upwards towards the ceiling. At about four fifths of the way, there was a boarder of white. An indention then appeared, curving inwards towards the wall creating a "C" like shape. Gold then too, lined the curves. In the center of the room was a single chandelier with all the trimmings. To the front of her bed was engraved white furniture, about 5. To her left was a large wardrobe and then to her right, was a large balcony that was covered by white shades that were embellished with gold lining at the ends. The balcony lead to a full view of the beautiful back gardens.

"Mom, why are you waking me up? I'm tired." And then, the princess plopped down into her bed, rustling her golden locks. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder,"Sweetie, you have a guest waiting downstairs..."

Serenity peaked up her head, which was currently smashed into her pillow, and muttered,"Another Prince?" The Queen could only nod, showing her signed of disapproval as well,"I'm sorry you have to go through these. But, you are the most eligible bachelorette. Everyone is hungry for your future."

The Princess realized she needed to get this one's ass away from her. Serenity was one of those 'fake' princesses. Yes, she seems royal when she wanted to be, but all she wanted to do is anything but Princess-like. Serenity loved to run away into the gardens, lay down in the flowers for hours on in until someone steps on her, realizing there was someone there.

"What's this one like?" Serenity questioned, finally sitting up to listen to her mother.

The Queen smiled,"Good. His credits are phenomenal. He is one of those men who are respected in all in every sense of the word. His swordsmanship is brilliant and his mind is keener than any other. He was recommended by our guard, who had connections to his Father. Though, the man seems rather emotionless and reluctant to be here. His Father had too brought him up from Earth." Making sure she emphasized the last word by almost purring it.

"Earth!" Serenity exclaimed, jumping onto her knees. Her hands wrapped around her shoulders, grinning at the though of the blue planet that she could see from her window.

The Queen knew she was one step closer getting her daughter happily married when Earth was involved. One thing that she always knew, is that her daughter was fascinated by the thriving planet. She found it filled of life, people running, people falling in love. Queen Serenity wanted nothing but her daughter to find life happy, even if it was an Earthling. He'd have to move up here.

The blond pounced out of her bedding, rolling onto the floor. She sat on the cold, leaning up against her bed. She smirked, "Mom! Go! Call in Ran-chan! I want to look pretty!"

The Queen let out a loud chuckle, standing up in her long pale blue gown. She bent down and kissed the blond softly on her crescent moon'd forehead. "Oh course. I'm glad to see you excited for one, Serenity."

The Princess then nodded her head,"Me too."

Queen Serenity gave out a small squeal before walking out of the room, her heels clinking against the hard ground. It was seconds later that the room was bursted open and suddenly, completely wrecked.

Serenity was soon strapped down into a chair, her hands pushed down on the armrests. What stood before her was exactly what she wanted. Matsumoto Rangiku. Serenity realized next to her was a large moving cart, filled with make-up and hair supplies. Her favorite stylist ever!

"Bring em' in!" The woman chimed. In walked in 2 men of the Royal Guard. Hisagi Shunhei of the of the 9th sector and Kira Izuru of the 3rd sector, both Brigadiers. In there hands were giant bags, filled of dresses that had recently been created by the famous designer, Shihoin Yoruichi, especially for these random occasions.

Rangiku laughed as they dropped them on the beds, both of their arms bright red from the heaviness of the dresses. With the layering and materials that Rangiku requested on them, it was bound to be a deadly carry for anyone.

Rangiku was the 10th sector's Brigadier, but she was never there. Serenity got her off the hook most of the time, saying she was fixing her. Yet, Rangiku was easily the fashion queen of this time. She was always known for making the Princess look her very best, even in times of chaos.

So, the work began.

"Meeting one worth while I hear, I couldn't help but run in to get you glamourous!" Rangiku exclaimed, starting her make up procedure. Serenity sighed, shutting her eyes. "I hope he is worth my excitement. I want to find love, like I've seen."

"You know going to Earth with give you emotions that you normally wouldn't find too often up here. A lot of times, we find happiness, but never that kind of love that the humans have. Up here, a lot of the time, we have arranged marriages... If you appear happy with this man tonight, and you don't like it, say something... I don't want you falling into a trap like a marriage by his father. He'd make your Mother the best offer from what I'd hear," Rangiku explained, patted down her face with some powder.

Hisagi and Kira then walked over. Kira bowed formally, but Hisagi simply nodded his head. Then, they pulled over a few chairs and Hisagi began to talk,"Hey, I've heard of him, the man who wants to meet you, Princess. Kuchiki. Kuchiki Byakuya. One of the best men out there, really. I heard his mind in like a battle machine. And that's what I've heard. Rumors around the castle who've gotten a glance at him said he seemed like a god. I'm terrified for you."

Serenity laughed, smiling at her face was nearly completed. But hearing this man, Kuchiki Byakuya was godly, didn't seem to intimidate her. What bothered her is a machine brain. A husband who had a knack for war isn't what she liked. "I don't know how scary a man could be. Gods shouldn't be feared..."

"From the goddess herself!" Kira added, pulling his knees into his chest. He grinned, earning Rangiku's knee into his ear. The good thing about this little friendship they all had is that they were completely normal, and informal around each other. But Kira's ear blew up, all nice and swollen. Hisagi let out a hard chuckle before slapping him friendly on the back,"You really need to shape up there, Kira. Letting a girl like Rangiku boss you around is a-"

Hisagi earned his own swollen ear by the steel knee of Rangiku. Both scratched the back of their heads and sweat-dropped. This Madonna was terrifying when she was insulted. Even when doing the most relaxing thing, make-overs. Yet, somehow, make-overs were the only thing that could keep her mind focused for more that a 2 minute time span.

"Let's see... I want to use this." Rangiku muttered, moving around the chair the get all angles of the Princess's face. In a few seconds of silence, she finished. Serenity's hair was still kept in her normal Odango buns, but, Rangiku added the touch of pearls to the hair's crown. Then, the dress came.

Serenity placed on a beautiful golden gown. It was strapless and had two parts. First, the dress stayed tight to the body and frayed out to the point where it wasn't ball gown formal, but just plain princess wear. Then, the material draped downwards to the right side. Now, secondly, the dress revealed a second part to the skirt, revealing a whiter layer underneath the first that created most of the poof to the dress. However, instead of it being plainly shown, there was a sheer layer that went over it, having small golden embellishments. Lastly, on the rim of the skirt was light embroidery.

"You're defiantly ready to impress, Serenity. Go get em!" Rangiku encouraged, giving her a pair of plain white heels that had a small moon on the toe.

Serenity shrieked slightly as she hugged her friend, thanking her for the amazing miracle to fix her after a long night of wonderful dreaming. The Princess waved to Hisagi and Kira, laughing at how they probably couldn't hear her correctly... Serenity then looked down onto her bed and saw other gowns. Each were labeled for another event. Oh boy.

But enough of that. It was time to go meet Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

Serenity's heels were clearly heard as she moved down the hallways. She was told to meet in the Northen Hall's Main Room. So, that is where she was going. The Princess kept her eyes awake, her head tall, because these were one of the times she needed to act like royalty. Finally the giant red doors were in front of her. The two guards by the doors bowed before moving to the handles. The announcer, Abarai Renji, also Sector 6's Brigadier, said,"We now welcome, Princess Serenity the 3rd."

Serenity wondered why Abarai was announcing, it was normally a General... Oh right. The 6th Sector's General passed away last year. Abarai was without a leader, though, he was doing quite a fine job. Serenity too, was quite fond of the man. He was rather outgoing and tended to enjoy himself.

Suddenly, the doors opened, interrupting her thought.

The Princess moved forward, holding the dress up so she could actually move. She strutted forward, only to see her Mother, and Old Man, and God. God? Easily the only way to describe him. His hair was longer than most, raven colored. His eyes were intimidating and his stance was only that of royal blood. His outfit considered of a lavender tuxedo, two tails in the end. His shirt was white and ruffled with a single brooch by his neck, presumed his country's symbol. His pants were black and his shoes were shined to where Serenity could see her face in them.

The man next to him was an old fellow, shorter than the God. He wore a similar outfit, yet in plain black with a pair of white silk gloves. Queen Serenity was dressed in a white gown, slim to the body, with a giant bow that crossed to the back and fell into the dress.

Beautiful people.

Serenity then walked onwards, bowing when she was in speaking range,"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Princess Serenity. Do enjoy your time here." Her head tilted down, and when she was fully upright, her hand was taken by the God. He held it up, kissing it gently as he bowed before letting Serenity pull it away gently.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. The pleasure is all mine." The man said, then bowing once more.

Serenity could see the exchanged look between her mother and the Kuchiki Elder. The Princess then remembered what Rangiku said... They were watching. This could be bad. But, she still had to keep herself together. After all, if she was suppose to get married to a regal man, he'd be the most beautiful man ever to take a breath of life.

Suddenly, her arm was hooked by Byakuya as he calmly lead her away from the two adults. In front of the two was a door, which was held open for them as they moved through it. No words were spoken. Serenity hated the silence that was coming from this man. Was he nervous or just as boring as Yamamoto, the Marshal of the Royal Guard and Sector 1's General.

The blond then was led into a giant room, just filled with one signal table. It had two candles, lit and burning, as well as a dish already laid out on both ends. A breakfast. The table was covered with a white cloth and the chairs were brown with cushions on them. Serenity was in front of the table when Byakuya pulled out the seat for her, where she sat and was then pushed in. Byakuya took his seat as well.

"So, Byakuya, how was your trip up here?" Serenity asked, attempting to start a conversation with the bleak man. She let off a soft smile, trying to make him feel comfortable if he was just nervous.

"It was pleasant and rather quick. Though, I expect the ride home to be quicker." Byakuya said in that baritone voice of his. It was so velvety that Serenity almost got chills from it.

The Princess raised an eyebrow as she began to cut her fluffy croissant with her utensils. "Plan on leaving early?"

The tall man then watched her,"I am."

"If you don't mind me asking, why so soon?"

Byakuya put his fork down and just spoke,"I'd rather not have a marriage where my wife is forced into my protection."

Serenity gazed up at him,"I beg your pardon?"

His face read annoy-ment and his tone of voice began to drastically change into a powerful one. "I would not want want to bring you under my wing when you clearly don't need it. I do not wish to wed you, for I find if I do I'm brought into affairs of Space itself, a much grander scale that I wish not to intervene."

Serenity's face then too morphed. Pure anger."Bit your tongue, Serenity. He is an arrogant weasel," she thought. She then went back to her meal and replied politely,"I'm sorry you feel that way. Yet, I don't blame you. It does take a lot of courage to stay up here where you are constantly targeted, yet praised for the power on which we behold."

"Are you saying I wouldn't be worthy to defend the Moon Kindgom?" Byakuya questioned, his voice rising in a way where he was challenging her.

Serenity grinned at how smart this man was. He better stay. It'd make her appear bad. And besides, if he was such a pompous ass and needs to go home to get his hair brushed the right way, then he didn't deserve the title of the Moon's Prince.

"If you choose to leave on such short notice, then I'd believe you would be afraid of the types of enemies we receive. Though, our peace is beauty as of now. But before, in my time of youth, many people fought for power. The Moon eventually calmed that peace with the Silver Crystal, the single powerful object in all of Space. It's power is unlimited, yet, is restricted depending on the user. It is said that I am the one who could use it to it's full potential. Can you imagine the people who want such power? As I said, I wouldn't blame you if that terrified you too much." Serenity finished, loving the fact she was taunting him beyond control. He was going to get a swell beating from the Princess's vocal speeches. One thing she always won, were battles on topics.

Serenity took another bite, as if she knew he had nothing else to say,"I beg to differ," Byakuya then replied. He then began,"Earth has wars of it's own kind. I find that people who fight against their own kind has much more struggles for power than one seeking it. Earth has the humans whose emotions are rather questionable, and I believe that is why we are such barbarians to you. We handle rather powerful emotions, and could handle anything that you people of the Moon could challenge us with."

The princess finished her bite and giggled, keeping her mouth closed. She finished her bite and replied,"I didn't see you as much of the talker, Byakuya. I respect your opinion, yet I will disagree that the problems we face, as well as myself, is on a much greater scale than that of , what intrigues me are the emotions you have. Tell me about those, please."

Byakuya finally began eating up again when he started talking,"Emotions are rather pointless. They lead to irrational behavior of our kind. Greed, envy, and even lust. Emotions make the humans a rather idiotic race."

"What about love?"

The Duke glanced up from his place and appeared to almost bite his lip,"Love is the worst of them."

Serenity then gasped. Love? The worst? No! That couldn't be... Love is what made Serenity want to go down to Earth and find the person of her dreams. Love is suppose to exist on that blue planet and make it as beautiful as it is! This man was defiantly deprived of anything worth living for.

"Then why is it I want to find it more than anything?" Serenity questioned, her aquamarine eyes starring intensely into Byakuya's. This man had serious issues if he thought love was terrible.

Byakuya then glared up towards the female,"It infatuates people. It makes them to things they normally wouldn't and eventually leads to death. It's a lovely emotion in the beginning stages, but ends in tragedy. That is why I find it pointless and rather blank."

Serenity listened to his words. Her fists the gripped her fork tighter and tighter as he spoke. He was surly attempting to piss her off, as she did earlier. Was this his payback? Saying her dreams of love would lead her to die? What a ridiculous thought. But yes, he was winning, because of the infuriating level of hatred for this man was rising.

He was still talking on loving and how he disliked it. That's it.

Serenity flew up out of her seat, causing the chair to fall, and slamming her fists down onto the table and glared at the man,"You're a lonely fool if you think love is the cause behind death. I've seen it. It brings elation into lives and children's frowns to smiles. It makes your planet lovely and it makes me want to go there more than my life here. If you believe that degrading the power of love to your 'duke' standards is the way to continue a conversation with me, then you can gladly take yourself and leave this palace this instant. I refuse to hear this blasphemy any longer."

The princess was fuming, her face turning slightly red from her loud rant and she sighed. Her body slowly un-tensed as she leaned over and picked up her chair. She sat down in it and remained quiet for a second. She calmed herself down before she replied,"I'm sorry for that. But I beg of you, switch our choice of topic."

This time, it was Byakuya who slightly grinned. "Apology accepted."

This man was officially beyond impossible to deal with.

Byakuya then asked,"When you are done, our Parents have advised us to dance with each other. The Northern Wing was prepared for us earlier today. If we may." The man was finished eating, but he saw the Princess's plate nearly full. "You didn't eat."

"I'm not hungry," The Princess sneered slightly. Byakuya then let off that feeling of being superior and stood up,"Very well," he said aloud before walking over to the Princess's side and holding out his arm,"Then we shall go."

Serenity sighed in hopes of maybe there was another side to this brick wall of a Duke. Slowly, the girl stood up and hooked her arm around his. She was lead by Byakuya into the Northern Ballroom. The floor was tiled black and white. The white walls had a few arches towards the right side of the room. There was also a mini balcony that overview the floor that could be seen through the arches. On the opposite side of the room was a small elevated area where the band stood. As they entered, the large chandeliers glistened to the sound of the violins.

Before she knew it, a strong hand took her by the waist. Her other was held up high, interlocked with Byakuya's. Serenity then placed her free hand on his right shoulder before he took the lead in a well known ballroom dance. Serenity smiled slightly, seeing at how well he was at dancing. She thought she she comment on it,"Your feet move very fast and smooth. You've danced for a long time, I presume?"

Byakuya loved the compliment, but thought he should do something to bother her. Make himself seem great in every way, which he was. Yet, double meanings were needed when dealing with royalty,"Yes, I'm known down below for moving rather swiftly."

Serenity laughed politely before realizing the truth of his words. Both meanings. A light blush came to her cheeks as she asked,"Well, a very good quality is ballroom dancing. You should be very proud of yourself for this."

"I am."

The Princess had to bite her tongue again. All this man could do was talk about him and himself. He never mentioned anyone else but his accomplishments, what he's done. And if it's about something other than himself that he doesn't believe in, then he bashes it. How was this man even raised? Maybe it was his family that taught him this... So, this brought up a rather personal question.

"What do you believe in, Byakuya?" Serenity asked as she swayed around, her dress following her softly, floating like a feather.

Byakuya starred deeply into her eyes,"Pride."

Serenity didn't answer, but gazed at him back. She watched his gray eyes, as if searching for answers. But, she came to a wall, just like his reserved by strong personality. Yet, he never broke eye contact.

"What do you believe in, Princess?" Byakuya then questioned.

Serenity tilted her head slightly. Why would he even ask such a question? "You think about it." She told him, letting the man figure it out.

"I see. Well, Serenity, I must say this day wore me out quiet a bit. You're a very strong person. I will hope my father sees you and I wouldn't work." Byakuya insulted, finally breaking the eye contact. Serenity actually felt relived.

"And I completely agree with your statement, Byakuya." Serenity said, stopping both of them dancing. She curtsied before saying,"You've made me angry, made me question by beliefs, and I felt disrespected today. Please tell your father and family that I do not want you asked back. Forgive my harshness, but as you said, we don't work." Serenity snapped before whirling around. She then trotted off, holding her head high and heels tapping against the tiles.

"Goodbye." Byakuya then said, almost as soft as a whisper.

* * *

Serenity stormed out of the ballroom. Her mother and the Kuchiki Elder were standing outside, smiles across their faces. The Princess barley looked at them as she moved by them quickly. Her body didn't stop. No, she wouldn't let it. Not until she got into her room and could vent to her friends.

As soon as she got back, she found Rangiku being the only one inside. The Princess threw off her heels and ran to her. As soon as Serenity got to Rangiku, she hugged her. "It was terrible..." And that is when the act she was holding up fell apart and the tears began to form in the corners of her light eyes.

"Oh baby, oh poor you! What did that mean man do to make my wittle girl cry!" Rangiku cooed, holding her close. In the embrace, Rangiku slid her hands around to the back of her dress, playing with the contraption used to put it on to un-do it. Serenity slid it off, barely even caring she was in her undergarments. She just continued hugging her dear friend, crying her small eyes out.

Rangiku sighed, brushing the blond's hair before saying,"You're getting mascara everywhere. Come on, let's get you into something comfortable and we can get something fattening to eat, okay?" The Princess nodded in Rangiku's cleavage. She somehow found her way out of the massive mounds to stand there for a minute as Rangiku took away the dress which was at her knees. She ran into the large wardrobe, stepping inside and placing the gown away, while grabbing two silky bathrobes.

She ran over to the disturbed princess, and put it on for her. Rangiku then put the other one on herself. Lastly, she lead the Princess to the couches in the far corner of the room. Rangiku sat herself on the love-seat and Serenity sat on the other side, laying down onto Rangiku and began,"He said he didn't believe in love."

The busty woman then gasped, much like how the Princess did at first,"No way! What a terrible person!" Rangiku then rubbed the Princess's arm and stroked her hair, comforting her.

"He made me feel so inferior, as if what we did here was nothing compared to how he is. Byakuya held himself so greatly... but he was like a talking wall that was impossible to break down. Yes, he was from Earth, but he spoke so lowly of it. And the way he talked about love... It made me not want to know what it was... But I do! I want to know love, Ran-chan..." Serenity cried, burring her head into Rangiku's lap.

Rangiku then smiled warmly,"You're going to find love, Serenity. Your one of the few out there who can work with almost anyone... Byakuya was the first to really make you mad, huh... So maybe, maybe he is different."

"I'd never. I can't look at him without feeling infuriated at the world." Serenity spat, shaking slightly. He was such a terrible, mean person. Serenity wanted nothing to do with him.

Rangiku bite her lip and said,"I think you have it wrong, Princess. You've always been, I don't know, strong. You've never had a threat to your power. Byakuya is a threat, so you feel sad. Don't tell me that's not true, Serenity." The girl peaked up, starring into the beautiful eyes above her,"You should be my own personal adviser."

The woman laughed,"If you can get Hitsugaya to tell me that I'm good at advice giving, then I'll gladly take the job!" Serenity then laughed too. Oh Hitsugaya Toushirou. The Sector 10 General. He was so... adorable! Yet, so so cruel. He was an adult in a children's body. Making him upset was actually funny. Serenity loved seeing Rangiku and Toushirou work when they were serious. They were always in sync, knowing what each other was thinking. They were such a good team, but at the same time they were complete opposites in personalities...

"So what should I do about the Duke?" Serenity questioned, never breaking eye-contact from her dear friend. Rangiku thought for a minute,"Make him feel inferior to you, so he knows he shouldn't degrade you the way he has. You're a woman, he is a man. The Male likes to be stronger than the Female. But, as in my case, I make them inferior, and so I'm happy. You're going to need to break through him, find out he is a big baby, and take advantage of his weak spot. Maybe, if you see him for his real self, you'll like him. I'm sure he hates you as much as you hate him."

Serenity then sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them softly,"I don't want to get to know him... That's the thing. He doesn't seem like someone with a heart. Yes, he is probably one of the most beautiful beings I've ever seen, yet I can't stand to be around him and not want to hurt something. His words are mean from just his horrible persona."

Rangiku shook her head,"Oh Princess, you need a good night sleep. I'll also get some things for us to eat, alright. We can have a girls night. Forget tonight's ball, he'll probably be there... But, he might not. I don't know anymore, Serenity..." Rangiku then stood up, seeing a woman by the door,"You're Mom."

Serenity turned around to see the Queen standing there, appearing very sad. Rangiku bowed to her before turning to Serenity,"I'll come by later." The woman quickly dismissed herself, bowing again when she was in front of the Queen, before jetting out of that room. The Queen the shut the door to Serenity's room and walked over to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad."

The Queen sat down and rubbed the Princess' back like the caring mother she was. She began to talk in a soothing voice, trying to calm her daughter,"Tell me about him. You seemed to upset to be alright when you left. The Kuchiki Elder was too shocked. When Byakuya came ou-"

"Don't say his name." Serenity whispered, starring at the floor.

"Serenity, darling, listen... The Duke wanted nothing more than to leave himself. Though, his father disagreed." The Queen said, frowning slightly,"You gave him a hard time."

"He ruined my expectations of love and Earth." Serenity sneered, shaking her head. She glanced up to her mother who looked utterly destroyed. This was bad that she was voicing her opinions? Maybe it was because she never had opinions to say that were so strong before...

The Queen sighed gently, patting her daughter's head,"I'm sorry he did that to you... However, there was one thing I couldn't pass up. His fighting. Before I woke you, he demonstrated to me his skills against another General."

Serenity jumped up, her face in disbelief,"He went against a General? Which one?"

The Queen grinned at her excitement and said,"He fought against Soi-Fon and won."

The Princess's jaw dropped. Byakuya, the dancer, beat Soi-Fon? But that woman was ridiculously fast! And her special power that was required to be a General would have killed him. 2 stab kill. Her sword would transform into a stinger of sorts, where she'd hit the enemy twice and they'd die... What kind of power did Byakuya hid from her? Was he really that strong?

"Yamamoto asked me something, and I agreed." Queen Serenity said aloud, breaking eye contact from her daughter and starred ahead. She appeared rather nervous as she said this, but nevertheless she still did.

"What did you agree to?" Serenity questioned, watching her mother's face distort slightly.

The Queen was hesitant for a second, her hands were shaking. Serenity hugged her mother, for she seemed scared to tell her something. What could be so bad that the Queen was afraid to tell her? "Serenity..." she began,"We've appointed Kuchiki Byakuya the Sector 6th General position."

* * *

**Powerful ending, ne? So, what did you think of this idea of a story. Should I just stop now and save myself the pain of writing for endless hours, or is this story some-what decent... Please tell me XD! Read and Review, loves :3**

**Oh wait. I have a treat :3 I found pictures to help you visualize. They made me happy to know that something like my wildest dreams exists. Just remove the spaces. Enjoy!**

**So, first off, Serenity's dress.**

**Http: //ww isg fabri .uk/u plo ad/34 61%20 g**

**Then we have her bedroom.**

**Http: //i20 /albums/a a212/bra ndie_s hick/ Harlaxto n% 20College /598 b.j pg**

**And the ballroom.**

**Htt p://im age bsho ts.c om/21/5 /35/1 2/19 535 3512 XsrlTL_fs . Jp g**


	2. First Signs of Danger

**SO! This is the reason why I haven't been updating. School. It destroys my life in every way possible... I already started this chapter, so I thought I should finish it before I start another story's chapter, so here it is, all done and shiney :)**

* * *

The Queen was hesitant for a second, her hands were shaking.

The princess simply starred at her, thinking of what she was trying to say. It was as if she were picking her words carefully before she said them. Serenity reached over and hugged her mother, for she seemed scared to tell her something. A bit of comforting could always help someone say something when they were uncomfortable.

What could be so bad that the Queen was afraid to tell her?

"Serenity..." she began. She practically gulped. This was bad if the Queen was this nervous, "We've appointed Kuchiki Byakuya the Sector 6th General position."

The Princess's jaw dropped lowered than the ground itself. Her hands formed into small fists and squeezed closed, as if they were holding in all the anger. Serenity shut her eyes. Her face slowly turned a bright red. Oh boy was she mad. Yet, the Queen sat there, ready to take the blow. She'd have to at this point. It _was_ her fault for not consulting the Princess first... The Queen watched Serenity's face slowly morph, yet, it stopped at a point.

The crystal eyes flashed open in fury.

"Do you... have any idea how much I want him to _leave_?" Serenity hissed, shaking her head. The girl flew up from the couch, as if she were scolding her mother. She began to pace slowly in her distress, breathing heavily as she did so.

"Byakuya is such a terrible person! He just is here to ruin my life in every way possible to make me miserable! He doesn't even want to be here! So let him go!" Serenity chanted, moving her arms in a whip like way to symbolize her words.

The Queen inhaled deeply, letting her shoulders rise and fall, listening to her daughters rant. "Please, Serenity, calm down and we can talk about this." Serenity's lips curled. Her mother was right. But she was also crazy. So, the rant continued.

"I refuse." Serenity hissed. The Queen stood up onto her two feet. She caught her daughter in the pace and held her. The light lavender eyes then said silently,"Sit." Serenity didn't even know what to do. At this point, for her mother to be more authoritative, means she was serious... Serenity didn't want to face her mother if she ever got angry... that was one milestone on which she never wants to go to again. Let's just say she didn't want to come home to a room where your bed was outside.

The girl huffed slightly before slapping her arms crossed and slumped down into the couch. "Talk." The teen snapped, her eyes refusing to look at her mother.

Serenity smiled and then too, took a seat. She slowly slid her arm around her daughter, hugging her slightly,"Listen, Sweetie, you have to understand he is an amazing fighter and would be an amazing addition to the guard. He'd protect you and the kingdom with great honor. Just give him a chance."

Serenity's eyes slowly teared. Her Mom didn't get it, did she? That past hour and a half was one of the worst 90 minutes of her life. It basically re-stated she was a a girl with false hopes and will die if she chases them. How could she _want_ someone like that guarding her. "You don't understand..."

Then, her eyes lit up. An idea.

"What if you put another guard for the General spot? Like, Abarai Renji. After all, he is too a great fighter. I think he should be promoted from Brigadier to General! It is the next highest level before Yamamoto. It's a big spot and he could do it!" Serenity smirked, finally looking back to her mom. This could work... if she could weasel Byakuya out of the position...

"No."

"WHY NOT!" Serenity then shouted. She gasped and covered her mouth quickly, realizing how loud she was being. She collected herself in moments before saying quietly,"Why not?"

"Because, he beat Abarai Renji." Queen said solemnly.

Crap.

"Serenity, please, you're acting like a child. Byakuya Kuchiki is now the Sector 6 General. There are no changes unless he is killed... don't think about it Serenity. Yet, regardless, you must respect him now." The Queen stated, folding her hands into her lap. She nodded her head, knowing the Princess would understand that this choice was final and that is that.

The Queen stood up carefully, patting the Princess's head before saying,"This will make things better. Life tends to have the most unexpected twists, my dear. You'll earn the chance to know the truth of things when you get older. Until then, I'm afraid your going to have to hate Byakuya. One day though, one day you will see from an _adult_ point of view that he is a wonderful man."

She then held her head high as she began her way out of the room; however, she halted mid-way. Serenity turned around in her seat to glare at her mother, feeling a slight ping of hate. The Queen sighed and smiled, despite the look,"I love you, Serenity, but you are going to have to deal with someone you don't like for once." Serenity blinked and rubbed her eyes, not wanting to believe the cold and harsh words her mother just said. Yet Serenity knew she had no other choice but deal with the asshole.

The girl then let the mother leave, only to find a familiar face enter in return. Abarai Renji. Go figure. He entered in rather shyly, his arm was in a cast. He had a bandage on his shoulder, crossing over his torso. He was putting on his jacket when he arrives. The redhead glanced up, grinning,"Hey, you're here." The princess acknowledged with a bow in her head. "Do you need something?" Serenity growled, moving back so she was no longer turned around.

Renji raised an eyebrow at her rather snooty mood. He almost sprinted over and once he was in front he whispered,"You heard, didn't you."

Serenity could only mutter the words in a low voice,"I can't stand him."

"Neither can I." Renji replied, plopping his butt into the couch and sighing,"But he is an amazing fighter. When I went up against him, I almost couldn't believe his strength. All I thought of is how I wanted to beat his ass, but, I never got too.... One day I will." Serenity couldn't help but smile to the young man. He still was so optimistic even after facing the lord of the sulky moods. This was such a positive attitude.

"And Renji, you truly astound me." Serenity added,"Not just anyone could take a hit and want to be better. I even told my Mom you should have gotten a spot. Maybe she'd consider something in the future."

Somehow, thing signaled Renji to literally attack Serenity. He launched himself onto her, squeezing her into the tightest hug imaginable. "I can't believe you recommended me to the _Queen_."

Serenity let out a hard laugh, slowly pushing her friend off herself,"I think sometimes you forget that she's my Mother and I'm her daughter." Renji did get a bit clingy when it got to her Mom. Actually, mostly everyone did besides Rangiku. Rangiku was actually really open to Queen Serenity to the point where she'd hug her or give her a small pat. It was strange, because she even did it without the Princess around. It made Hitsugaya all squeamish when he saw her so informal with the Queen, but she always replied back just as informal.

Then, Renji didn't talk. He didn't respond. But he put his finger to Serenity's lips. She blushed very faintly, and then he shush'ed her. His head turned to the glass doors that lead onto the balcony. Slowly, he stood up and told her to follow with silent hand gestures. Serenity nodded her head and then glided behind him, careful not to make a sound.

Renji heard noises that Serenity could never dream of. What Renji heard was the sound of a blade from the other side of the closed doors... Maybe it was something you gained from being part of the guard. Anyways, at the door, Serenity and Renji peered out to see none other that Byakuya in the back gardens, training. The blond's eyes widened in amazement, seeing some of the most sharp swings to swift movements she's ever seen. It was beyond anyone's capability to move so quickly. She almost couldn't see him when he landed, for he was practically invisible.

It was fascinating.

Serenity's hand crept to the door handle, slowly wrapping around it. "What are you doing?" Renji whispered in a hiss, glaring at the young girl. "I want to watch from the balcony for a better look." Serenity said back, grinning as the handle turned. "This is spying, Princess." Renji reminded watching the door unlock and fall backwards. Serenity went down onto her hands an knees, wanting to giggle because of the way the silk was rubbing against her body. Why was she crawling in a bathrobe?

Regardless, Serenity made it outside and watched Byakuya. How he turned, how his raven hair flowed behind him as gentle and smooth as any dress. His arms were one with his blade and his body became his weapon. His feet were a blur, and yet, so graceful. Everything about his movements were are soft as a petal falling to the ground on a light breezy day. It was just as beautiful too. Renji soon snuck up behind Serenity, watching in awe as well. Both sat there, looking completely dumbfounded when Byakuya suddenly disappeared.

And they both were about to die when footsteps were heard right next to them. Serenity jolted back, seeing the man who just landed. None other than Byakuya Kuchiki. Watching them watch him train. Serenity's face turned red of embarrassment, yet, Byakuya's remained calm. "You shouldn't spy. It's not Princess like."

Serenity's head began to steam. Even now he was criticizing her. She turned to see Renji. Yet, she could see the skid marks of him. It looked as if he ran away as fast as he could in the past 5 seconds. What a baby, but what could she expect. This was totally a Renji move. Serenity was all alone now... The girl peered up to the man on which she despised.

A hand.

Byakuya reached down his hand to help her up. Serenity looked at him as if he were crazy, yet his face remained the same as it had. It was probably about 10 seconds after the offer was made until Serenity actually took it and stood up. She quickly held her bathrobe together, being careful not to show anything to the man.

Serenity didn't want to talk.

Yet apparently, Byakuya did. "I took the position for my father. I told him I would not let him down in a choice that could make the Kuchiki name more greater than it already is."

Serenity stayed silence.

"Yet, Princess, as a request of myself and yours, I've choose a policy. I will not talk to you after today. I will not speak to you nor show any sign of your existence. Yet, you must do the same in return. I find if we both pretend one another isn't there, then our problems will be solved."

The Princess glanced up to him. Her eyes were big and blue as they said,"You're a terrible person, Byakuya Kuchiki." The wind then began to blow. Stronger and stronger. Serenity leaned over the balcony, glancing into the direction of the wind's source. There is no wind on the Moon.... That is why she seemed almost confused. However, wind is a very bad case of open bathrobe issues. It took a second for the wind to stop for Serenity to realize her leg was almost completely exposed to the top. The girl blushed, and she could have sworn he saw a blush creep up on his face too when he disappeared in a blur.

Serenity huffed to herself. What a pervert. She starred at the empty spot of space. "I wonder why he treats me like this..." She whispered, moving to the ledge. She slowly moved her bottom onto the railing, leaning her back against the poles that were every few yards, due to structuring.

The girl's mind began to wander. How could such a beautiful person be so cruel inside? Did something happy to the man to make him this way? It was possible, because with the way of his assertive tone to how gentle his movements are, there had to be something wrong. No one would be able to be so... graceful without having a good heart. It's true. Someone who was bad inside would have a body that wouldn't be as soft... Was Byakuya soft?

Serenity couldn't help but feeling her cheeks blush. Why was she blushing? Was it because no matter how cruel he was to her, she couldn't get the idea he was truly hiding something. What if Byakuya was acting? What if he-

No time to think.

The Railing started to shake vigorously. A deep rumble was heard from the poles above, and the whole scenery began to shake. Serenity was in no condition to realize what was going on. She only noticed what was going on when her balance was lost. Her body flew backwards, over the railing. Serenity was falling. Falling downwards, faster and faster. She would hit the ground. The girl closed her eyes, but there was no time to scream. Only the heart pounding faster.

It was weird. Death never felt so peaceful. It was warm, comforting. Inviting. She didn't even feel in impact. A quick death is what this was. A quick, painless death. It was calming. Serenity hated it when a voice entered her head,"Princess Serenity, well, I'd always you knew you were the angel that fell from the heavens."

Who was talking? The voice was vaguely familiar...

"Now I'm going to need you to open your eyes. You're not dead." Shit. She wanted to be at this point. Life was going so wrong in her head at this point. Yet, for some reason, her blue eyes fluttered open. They didn't want to. Serenity finally focused in on the world around her, seeing she wasn't dead. She was breathing. And, she was looking up into a familiar face to match the voice.

He had shaggy long hair that ended right below his ears. On his face were a pair of black glasses. His face read protection and kindness. Defiantly, the kindest General, also the 5th Sector General. Aizen Sosuke. "I-I'm awake?" The Princess gasped, inhaling deeply.

The man chuckled, holding the girl carefully. He held the Princess in his arms, cradling her like a baby,"I can't let you get hurt, Princess. That'd be terrible on my part to let someone as precious as you get injured." Aizen gave her a warm smile and then peered up,"You're balcony exploded."

Serenity mumbled something, yet Aizen couldn't hear it. He simply kept his expression the same as he stood upwards, starring at the lost structure,"Let's get you up there and I'll send 4th to you." It was a miracle that she was in a bed a few seconds after. The speed of a general was insane. Serenity could feel her golden locks cover all of the bed as she warily glanced upwards, seeing that warm smile once more. "Thanks..." she muttered as her fingers entangled in the yellow strands.

"Serenity!" The Queen shouted, bursting into the room. The door flew open as numerous different people entered. There was Unohana, the 4th sector General, and Yamamoto, 1st sector general. Her mother was the one in hysteric tears and the last face stood emotionless, Byakuya.

Her eyes stuck to his. After he left, she got hurt.... Why didn't _he_ save her? ... Why?

The Princess's hand was then held. She could feel her mothers hot fingers and staining tears touched her. And then, all she wanted to do was black out. Yet she couldn't. She felt too good. A light, a bright white light began to soak up her body. "Mom...? Why...?" It was the light of the Silver Crystal. No. Her Mother shouldn't use it. It takes too much out of her because she isn't meant to use it.... What would the price be. "...stop." she croaked.

"Sweetie, stay still. You're hurt." The Queen cooed, the bright light glowing from the crystal she held between her hands. "I-I.... am fine." This time, Byakuya stepped forward,"Queen," he bowed,"If I may say, if she believes she is fine, let Unohana take it from here. There isn't a need to waste your energy if your daughter believes it isn't needed." The Queen peered up to Byakuya, and nodded her head. The light faded and then disappeared. Serenity didn't see it go. All she saw leave was Yamamoto silently, Aizen, still looking concerned, and Serenity, so hysterical that she couldn't breathe. She thought she almost lost her daughter. Unahona stayed, and Byakuya left moments after everyone else.

The duke went by the door, stopping, for the edge was gone and he'd fall. It wouldn't be a problem for him to jump out of, but, he studied it for only a second before he exited the room, yet it appeared he had something in his hand. Serenity almost couldn't believe the thought that she just concluded.

Byakuya Kuchiki just tried to kill her.

* * *

It was the next morning that Serenity awoke. She was tired, yet she felt much better than she previously had. The aches of the long night, which were spent healing, were now gone. Unohana must have worked wonders last night. The princess let off a soft moan as she sat up, stretching out her arms as far as possible. She was in her bed, in her room, with bars over her balcony door. It was already being fixed.

But someone entered the room. Byakuya Kuchiki, of course. He came in swiftly and sat down on the edge of Serenity's bed, clearly not asking for permission. Serenity held up the blankets to covering her mostly nude body. The Duke didn't seem to mind the fact she was nearly naked, no, he smirked. He liked it. Well, maybe he was smirking of greif that she didn't die.

"Why are you here?" Serenity questioned, raising and eyebrow as she pulled the covers closer.

Byakuya never broke contact when he said,"Last night, after the balcony, I went to inspect the scene. From what I've come to, there was something funny. The balcony was broken under pressure. Something tired to attack you yesterday, Serenity."

The Princess rolled her eyes. "No kidding."

"Is something wrong?"

Serenity glanced up. The Duke actually seemed concerned,"I thought you were the one trying to kill me, Byakuya." She said it rather harshly, turning her head away from him and laying back down into her bed.

"I would never kill you."

The girl then felt a shiver. It was kinda words in a protective tone. The first words Serenity had ever heard from his mouth... that made her want him to continue talking. The small girl slowly tilted her head back to see his eyes. He was sincere. Byakuya Kuchiki was being sincere. "Thank you." Serenity replied, for two things. For telling her he wouldn't kill her, and for being the softy she thought he wasn't...

Byakuya nodded his head and replied sternly,"I have one more thing to ask of you."

Serenity shook her head, giving him the go. Byakuya hesitated for a moment before saying,"You are clearly under attack, Serenity. I've come to your mother, in ask of a favor for your safety. From now on, it is my duty to keep a close watch on you."

The Princess's jaw dropped. This was totally not real. The girl jerked upward, her hands grabbing the blanket tightly,"You asked my mother to be my personal guard?"

Byakuya slightly smirked,"Yes. And then, this happened. Out in the hallway, once we left your room, she gave me the permission to do so." The duke then became more comfortable as he leaned backwards against one of the bed-poles. Serenity was still in awe when he asked,"Get dressed. I want to see the gardens from your view. It's come to my attention that you like them."

It took a few seconds of blinking and blank starring for Serenity to realize he was asking he to go somewhere with him, normally, casually. "u-uh... okay." Serenity stuttered, her eyes narrowing slightly. She released her grip on her sheets before asking,"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you choose to protect me? You hate me."

Byakuya then eagerly replied,"To show that I'm more than capable to protect the kingdom." Then, it all made sense. Everything. Byakuya Kuchiki made sense... strangely. This was his pride. Could Serenity really deny him wanting to fulfill himself? I guess she'd have to deal with it... "I see... Well, I'll show you, just give me a minute to change."

The duke nodded his head, yet he gazed at her differently. He seemed more child-like, yet still staying regal as always,"You've lost your formal tone."

Serenity sighed and muttered,"No reason to stay polite when you are my protector."

Byakuya then almost grinned, the faintest smile possible, before saying,"Then I shall be waiting, Princess."

* * *

It didn't take long to slip into her beautiful Moon Princess gown. It was her favorite, and probably the only dress she repeated. It was a long white dress that had gold embellishments in the shape of the circle at the top and under the bust was a line of golden beads. There were two poofy silver sleeves and a light pink bow that trailed down the low-dipped back.

She slid on matching gold earrings and jewelry, and choose to keep the pearls in her hair from earlier. The heels were the same, but, she looked about 10 times happier.

And yes, she was actually happy. The golden girl would whirl around in her room for what seemed like hours, only to glance outside of the glass doors that led to her non-existent balcony. Serenity grinned as she ran to the mirror once more, studying her angles to make sure she seemed appropriate. Things were going to get better. They had to be. The peppy teen then dashed to her door and flung it open. She grabbed the rim of her dress and began her walk down the hallway.

"Oh Princess Serenity!"

It was that kinda voice.

The young girl whirled around, seeing who was behind her. Aizen Sosuke! He savior. "Hello there, Aizen. How are you doing?" The smile was bright and filled of excitement.

The young man chuckled,"Me? How am I doing? Why Princess, you should be the one I'm worrying about!" He then bowed respectively before saying,"Before you go anywhere, make sure to stop by The Queen's room. She sent me out to search for you for this single message."

The Princess's eyebrows furrowed as she raised her right index finger to tap her chin,"Really? That's not normal..."

Serenity went into her mother's room about once a week, because of the dangerous things inside there and the special charms that protected those powerful objects. It was a very strange thing to be invited in though. Normally, Serenity would enter with her mother, yet she never received an _invite_ to go to her mother's room. This was extremely weird. The blond then bowed to Aizen and said,"Thank you. I will go."

Aizen gave off a warm grin as he then replied,"Of course, Princess."

Yet, Serenity never saw the small smirk that form on his mouth when she began heading towards her Mother's room...

* * *

The Princess of the Moon seemed somewhat afraid to enter the big wooden doors that stood before her. Serenity's eyes starred up in horror as her slim hands slid around the brass door handles. She used a tiny bit of strength to pull them open, for the doors seemed to move towards her with little strength. Her mother was for surely waiting. As soon as Serenity entered the crystallized room, the doors shut.

Serenity gazed around the glass room. Everything was glass besides the sparkling light blue bedding. There were a few sections to her mother's room, being a closet, a bathroom... and THE room. The room where the silver crystal was kept. And the door to that room was open. Serenity gasped and ran toward it, her heels clinking against the ground as she saw inside. Her mother, holding the bright star in her hands with the area around her completely in pieces. It seemed as if the entire room collapsed. She smiled calmly, as if nothing unusual and whispered,"Come."

Mindlessly, she walked forward to her mother, stopping only a few feet away from the Queen. "What are you doing, Mom?"

The silver haired woman sighed and began,"Today, when you hurt yourself, the silver crystal reacted. It nearly destroyed this room. Thankfully, I got here in time. Do you know why it reacted? Because it wasn't there to protect you... Just like me."

Serenity didn't know what to think as he jaw dropped slightly as the warm light was put into her hands. She looked down at the crystal, watching it react to her touch. It glowed bright, extremely bright. And it was sweet serenity. The room then lit up, the walls began to reform as the light then exploded, covering everything. She couldn't even see a thing by that luminous glow. As it faded, Serenity noticed the crystal was gone.

The Queen then hugged her daughter,"Now, the crystal can be with it's one and only owner, to protect you from harm, so you can protect others, and so evil will no longer hurt out kingdom. You are our next Queen, Serenity, and you are potentially one of the strongest people ever to exist. Please be careful with what you just received." She then pulled away, but kept a firm grip on your shoulders,"I figured since I'm not much use anymore, you can take over soon. I want you to use the crystal from now on."

Serenity gasped slightly, starring into her mother's gray eyes. "It's inside of me, I feel it... it feels good. A warm light." A smile formed at the edge of her mouth as she blinked,"I won't disappoint you..."

And as Serenity left, she began to worry about what was going to happen now. Because she had a feeling some slimy creature was watching her as she left the room. And this creature just happened to be a silver haired fox.

* * *

**Ello ^^ So! Please go ahead and leave your reviews. I hope you know reviews make my day. So please, reviews!!**


	3. Running Away

**Eepers! So, recently, I've only had inspiration to write this story... I haven't given up on my other ones, trust me! It's just I had this dream last night and it made me want to write and somehow incorporate it in further chapters... Now, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Walking into the broad daylight of the garden seemed weird for the newly empowered princess. She was able to clearly see every last petal on every flower in the bushes of plants. She was also able to see one man. And that one man stood there patiently, beautifully, and it seemed from the realized appearance that spread across his face, that he too, had a mind at peace. He stood in a clearing of silver stoned pathway, surrounded by flowers.

The long white gown moved forward, approaching Byakuya. However, something in his face changed when she came nearer. His eyes narrowed slightly as he moved his hand to his sword's hilt, brushing it lightly. Those deep eyes became colder as the seconds passed, until Serenity chose to break the silence,"Is something the matter?" She asked in a regal tone as she stepped a few feet away from him.

"You're power."

Serenity gave off a luminous glow. Not only did her skin sparkle, but her smile to her walk. It was easy to see. And Byakuya picked up on it quickly. But besides her looks rising to a goddess-like level, she also gave off a strange feeling. The feeling of being overpowered. That if you walked in her path, you'd have your face meet the ground in seconds simply to the pressure she gave off.

"I know... Something happened." Serenity replied, letting her blue eyes float to the ground. When she tilted her head back up, she gave off a warm smile.

Byakuya shook his head,"You're power left had increased beyond imaginable... What did you do?"

Serenity smirked. She scuffed her heel on the floor and placed her hand behind her back, walking as if she were keeping a secret. "Oh I don't know... _Something."_ Keep him waiting. Keep him occupied. That was her goal. She wanted him to stay interested. Otherwise, he'd just leave, or become an asshole again and say something rude.

The duke sighed,"Your conversation skills are lacking incredible, Serenity."

The young girl turned her head back, yet continued her walk,"Do you want to know what it is?"

"Your power source? Then yes. It intrigues me."

Serenity grinned. She had him. "I will tell you if you can spend, per say, a half hour with myself, here, in the gardens. Rules are as follows: You may not be rude. That's all I ask."

Byakuaya huffed slightly, placing his hand on his chin as he thought this out carefully. "Half hour."

The young girl nodded and said,"Follow me. I'll take you somewhere we can sit." Serenity began to walk down on of the single pathways, only to freeze. No one was following her.

"Sit?"

Serenity turned around,"Yes... sit."

"Why would one sit and talk? Wouldn't you choose to do something more exciting?" Byakuya suggested, motioning his hand to the other pathway opposite of the way she was going. Serenity's jaw dropped. Exciting? Byakuya Kuchiki wanted to do something exciting. So out of character for him! The Princess whirled around,"What would you like to do then?"

"Hunting."

"Excuse me?"

"I choose an exciting activity of hunting. As a protector, it is my duty to see to it that you are properly trained. Hunting, a rather easy component, is what I choose to start you with." Byakuya continued. He then watched his face grow into a smirk while Serenity's turned into pure shock.

"You want me to kill innocent animals? I choose not. And I refuse." Serenity backfired, crossing her arms and moved so that she was face to face with the duke. "And when you are attacked by the enemy and sent to a foreign place, you wouldn't have the knowledge of surviving. Very smart choice, _your highness._" He then mocked.

Serenity's fists crumbled into tight fists,"You're being rude, _Messier." _She fired back, throwing her arms down,"You really cannot carry out a conversation on anything unless it had to deal with death or sadness!"

Byakuya starred at her, his strong eyes weakening. Did she hit something? The man bowed,"Forgive me, Serenity." His arms folded in the respectful way of a noble before he straightened up. Serenity saw into his eyes. Strangely, it was the first time she could ever read them. It was as if Byakuya was letting her inside his head. Showing her there was something there, something hurting. Yet, in that very next second, it disappeared.

The Princess' eyes narrowed. She paused momentarily to only ask,"Any other ideas?"

"Sword fighting."

"Gah!" Serenity squealed, was he crazy? Serenity sword fighting would equal lots of crying, lots of complaining, and over, lots of annoyed Byakuya. "Me against you would equal a dead princess."

"I wouldn't _try_ to kill you." Byakuya replied smugly.

The blond huffed slightly,"You have to promise."

"Very well. I promise I will not try to kill you."

"That you won't hurt me."

Byakuya let out a faint chuckle,"Nonetheless, I will not hurt you."

Serenity sent him a glare. How could she be so sure? Knowing this duke, if he slipped once, her head would fall right to the ground in a bloody horror mess. And what would happen to the crystal? Who would take it's powers? Her death would be such a mess! Hopefully, Byakuya was as sufficient as she knew him to be. Yet, despite her being a totally picky girl, she knew she couldn't fight. Not yet. Once she could first control the object inside her chest, then she'd sword fight.

"Byakuya... I can't... not yet." Serenity said aloud, releasing her arm's from their hanging position,"I have too much to deal with right now to focus on _fighting_."

"Another suitor?" Byakuya asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Serenity shook her blond hair,"No... Actually, it's hard for me to say this but y-"

"SERENITY MOVE!" Byakuya shouted, running forward and scooping the Princess up in his arms. Serenity's face changed to fear, only to see what was going on behind her. Fire. Fire was thrown at her. She could only see the Moon Kingdom blurring by. It was in flames. Everything was burning.

The smoke tickled her nose, making it burn too. Serenity wrestled against Byakuya,"My Mom!" She tried to push him away, out of his muscular grip. Tears began to form in the slits of her eyes. There was NO way to protect the kingdom expect for the guards. If they failed.... the silver crystal was no longer of use. Her home would perish.

"You can't. She'll be fine. The attack was on you. We need to move." Byakuya whispered, holding the white dressed princess in his hold, cradling her like a baby. She was moving so fast. The wind against her hair made it fly up, trailing behind Byakuya.

"I was attacked?!" Serenity exclaimed, her hands clutching the suit that the man was wearing. She looked utterly horrified, yet saddened when the crystals rolled down her face.

Byakuya didn't look down, but straight ahead. Serenity could soon see the castle disappear behind her. She could hear the screams of death. "The first line of fire was the enemy. The second, was the Marshal's power. Everything is under control."

"B-but!" Serenity began, but was shut off by Byakuya,"You need to stay quiet. Just close your eyes for a bit... There might be some enemies ahead, I'd rather you not see what happens."

"Why would you say that?!" Serenity replied, starring up to the man who was running at such blazing fast speed. "Because I don't think it'd be to your liking to see someone beheaded or bleed until they die, screaming in agony."

Serenity shuddered and couldn't believe it. Byakuya... was a killer? How many people has he slaughtered to make himself so sure of that whatever enemy that came their way would die 'screaming in agony?' What a monster. Serenity huffed slightly, knowing that any demand she made was no use. So, she simply shut her eyes and let the wind carry her away into a soft sleep, and as she did, she cried.

* * *

She wanted to wake up in her bed, hoping the events in the past 24 hours were all a joke. Was it possible that due to her encounter with the duke, that her whole world was flipped inside out? Where was she...? It was warm.

"Serenity, please, wake up." Byakuya. Byakuya's voice.

The small girl moaned slightly, only to feel herself still in Byakuya's arms. She rustled a bit before flickering her blue eyes open. "You've got to be kidding me."

All around her were trees, bright, colors everywhere. The leaves fluttered downward to tickle her face and surround her. Directly in front was a rushing waterfal, crystals pounding downwards into a large puddle before draining into a small river. A little ways off of the fall was a small house, log-cabin styled with a porch that had a few small chairs on them.

"Where am I?" Serenity asked, sitting up from her position which was laying down on Byakuya's lap. The Duke sighed,"Your hideaway in case something would happen. This was built in secrecy until needed, and you weren't told of it either."

Serenity peered upwards, for a light was blinding her. A light... matched with a blue sky. Blue sky. The girl took a second to register,"We aren't on the moon, are we.... we are on Earth."

Byakuya smiled a bit before standing up,"We are on Earth. And we are staying here for a good time. Get comfortable, Princess. Here, you don't have a choice but do what I say." The Princess gasped softly, starring at the man who was now standing. Do what he says? Serenity sighed, he was her only protection at this point,"Fine. But under moderation."

The duke nodded his head and said,"First off, a few guidelines. Outside of these forests are people, humans. They believe the Moon Kingdom is lovely. If word gets out you are on Earth, the enemy will find us. Currently, they are being mislead, however, one can say that they would figure out our position in time... so, for purposes, I will call you Usagi in public."

"Usagi?"

"Yes, Serenity isn't a human name. Usagi, would fit better." Byakuya explained,"And before you ask, yes, you will have some interaction with other beings of this planet."

The Princess gasped,"You're trying to baffle me! Why, that's so splendid... besides for the fact of my being here..." It was really a terrible reason for being on Earth. Her home was being destroyed. Great.

Byakuya smirked slightly,"I have authority over you to keep you safe. Now, Serenity, one thing you must learn is never to trust anyone but what your heart tells you. Yourself is the only truth." He whispered, unsheathing his blade,"If I were to attack you right now, would you be able to defend yourself? What if I was truly the enemy, and I were taking you into a secluded place so I could do terrible things, kill you, and then rape you of your power." The tip gleamed brightly pointed at her throat, reflecting the sunlight as it threatens Serenity's life.

The girl's eyes filled with terror as her hands flew up to her chest, holding onto one another,"No way... Byakuya?! Yo-you're an enemy?"

Everything collapsed. The light dimmed to a light gray; everything appeared black and white. The regal appearance of Byakuya grew almost wicked, the devilish grin never fading. The feel that swept over her was terror. Pure terror. He was going to kill her. It was all a plan... all along. The meeting to the balcony, to her home being destroyed. Everything.

And then she started running.

She screamed slightly, panting, as she ran as fast as she could through the woods. Her heels kept getting stuck in the mushy ground, so she kicked them off, letting the hem of her pure white gown get all muddy. The sweat began to form on her hairline, and her golden locks became distorted. The young girl held her dress up as best as she could as she moved through the trees.

Yet somehow she knew she was hopeless. Byakuya would find her.

It felt as if she were running for hours. She fell multiple times, getting every part of her drenched in a wet mud layer. The princess could have sword her hair was out of it's buns, every last strand completely loose. Her breath was heavy, and her hands here constantly shaking. Serenity was so terrified, she hadn't noticed the tears that had streamed down her face. She was doing the exact thing he wanted. This was probably entertaining for him, watching his prey run in circles, panting, exhausted...

And then there was a light.

A clearing. People?

If there were people there, they'd probably not recognize her, since her forehead was messy with hair and mud, the moon wasn't visible. Maybe they would be kind, hide her, and keep her secret. Hopefully, people on Earth were as nice as their planet.

The ending grew bigger and bigger, Serenity felt as if she were going to live. But, she only ran into hell. Another clearing... that had trees surrounding it. More trees. More forest, more running. The young girl was so tired. She couldn't even move. Her muscles tightened, and every last ounce of adrenaline in her body has faded.

There was no escape. Her energy was out. So, she collapsed, right in the center. Her body fell forward, hitting the ground and causing her back to create a weird noise. Yet, there was a worse thing lurking than just the fear of death. Byakuya.

And his sword was pointed right as her face. How did he find her so fast?

"You underestimate me, Princess." Byakuya said in a loud, demanding, and threatening voice. He starred down on her on the ground, he blade still pointed at her. "When you have no defenses left, what are going to do? Are you aware you are weak, pathetic, and your life is mine? Do you see how easily it was for me to watch your squirm, shudder, and cry out in pain of just a single attack?"

Serenity couldn't speak.

"Would you like it slow or quick?" Byakuya offered, his dark eyes piercing her soul. "Or, would you prefer a more... enjoyable way of dying?" Serenity's eyes widened. Rape. Holy Moon Kingdom. "No!" Serenity yelled, trying to push her body back. Her arms were too weak to make her move. "Please!"

Byakuya simple starred at her. He watched her for a good 10 seconds, her face filled with horror. He then with an emotionless face, unexpectedly sheathed his sword.

"If this were a real attack Serenity, you'd be dead already." Byakuya stated, his face filling with wit. It was clear he convincingly showed Serenity how easily it was to be killed in her state. The devious, devious man.

Serenity glanced up in shock, confusion, and completely delirious. "Y-you're going to kill me."

"No I'm not." Byakuya replied. He bent down slowly, reaching his hand to touch her muddy skin. She flinched away. The gray eyes seemed protective though,"I believe it's called an act, Serenity."

The young girl shook her head,"Y-you're trying to kill me..."

"You're just in shock. Never before has your life been threatened as so. Now, you will see the importance of training. If you were alone, yet had learned to use your abilities, you'd have a more chance of living. As too, if I were per say a true enemy, you'd be dead in the first 5 minutes."

Serenity's face completely dropped,"... that was all an act?"

Byakuya nodded his head and reached forward. Serenity still shivered as he touched her skin, yet he still picked her up in his arms. Slowly, he began walking with the messed up Princess,"It was also to show you trust. If I were taken by the enemy, then brainwashed, I could come back doing what I just did for real. You need to learn who you could trust for the meanwhile."

The young girl couldn't believe what was happening. Hell meeting Byakuya. Peace of Watching him fight. Hell to the balcony. Peace to the garden. Hell to the destruction of her home. Peace to the Earth. Hell to the chasing. Peace in his arms. What kind of man was Byakuya Kuchiki?

Well, Serenity would find out sooner or later. This man was filled with surprises.

* * *

Serenity found herself waking up in a bed. It was warm, fuzzy... and not silk. It wasn't her bed. No, it was another. The blond sat up, rubbing her eyes to let them adjust to her surroundings. It was a warm setting, filled of old books on one side of the wall with a small kitchen; counters were included in the set up. On the other side of the room was a clearly accessible bathroom, that of which there were two of. And then, to her right, was a wall and a door. A door that made the young Princess curious. What did it lead to?

The young girl slowly arose from her bed, noticing something. She was clean. Clothed. And hair was wet. Was she just in like, a bath or something? ... did Byakuya wash her? He... clothed her? The concept of him fixing her up was a bit too much. Serenity saw the light pink fabric nightgown hug her body as she moved to the door. Her hand hestiantly slid around the knob before she pushed it open.

"Good morning." The velvet voice rung. Serenity jumped slightly, only to find Byakuya on the other side of the small room, at a large table stacked with books. About 5 of them were open, and a pair of small golden specials were on his face. To his left was a bed, bathroom, and to Serenity's right was a counter, and left was a dresser. This was his room. Serenity was in Byakuya's room.

Yet, dispite how it looked. The way it smelt was bamazing. There were no air fresheners, but it managed to smell like cherry blossom tree's had petals falling into the room every few minutes. No trees in sight. The room smelt like a flower... And, seeing how Byakuya was in here for apparently the last day, his scent was like a flower...

The Princess let a soft rosy color flush her cheeks before she continued advancing into his room,"It's really morning?"

"Yes... you were out for the rest of the day." Byakuya replied, glancing up from his studies,"Extreme shock, as of yesterday, took a toll on your body. You should have irregular sleeping habits for about a week. Afterwards, things should return to normal."

Serenity nodded her head, continuing walking forward,"What are you reading?"

"I'm reading up on past relationships with the Moon Kingdom and Earth." Byakya said aloud, using his middle and index finger to slid off his glasses. He sighed gently before brushing his long hair behind his shoulder,"It occurred to me that if we can properly disguise you here on Earth, as Usagi, there is a less chance of the enemy interfering. Yet, we do have a safe spot. My Kingdom. I believe traveling there and station ourselves in the palace would do us much greatness. We do have warriors and weapons there. It's much safer than staying here.

"However, the downfall is that we need to move quickly on foot. Both of us can not be recognized. Kuchiki name is well known, and though I choose not to change it for the sake of protection, it is still a very easy chance of being recognized.

"Before we go, you need to train. I will be your teacher. We will work for 4 days. 4 days, and on the 5th, we leave. Understood, Serenity?"

The Moon Princess scratched her head,"That is surely something to wake up to..."

Byakuya pushed his seat backwards and stood up,"You're mother is fine. I received word last night that everything was alright. After you escaped, the assault stopped."

The young girl tilted her head, continuing scratching her head,"How is the kingdom itself?"

"Good. A bit in shock, but mostly, just a bit of rebuilding. Majority of the rooms were fine. The fire only seemed to affect the halls we were by. All of the bedrooms are fine. Including your mothers." Byakuya replied, walking over to his bed. He sat down on it momentarily before dropping to his hands and knees on the floor. His hand reached under the bed and pulled out a large box. It was wooden with a single silver clasp at the end. Byakuya flipped it open, then pushing up the large top to the box.

Inside was as the follow: A bow and arrow, a sword, and a healing kit.

Serenity's jaw dropped.

"This belongs to you, Serenity." Byakuya told her, picking up the large box and placing it on his bed,"Self defense training is as follows. Hand to hand, then archery, and finally, swordmanship. Hand to hand with give you coordination to shoot a bow accurate. And with the accuracy of a bow in your possession, a sword to wield would be easy due to your newfound ability of accuracy."

"Oh! I see.... you planned this out well, Duke." Serenity whispered, her eyes watching the gleaming side of the sword. It was beautiful. It was sleek, sharpened, with the lustrous gleam sparkling off the tip. The guard and hilt were a sparkling gold, and in the center of the hilt was a red diamond. "It's called the Sword of Sealing. It's known to seal away darkness and give out a light of true protection. Out of all the swords in the chamber at your home, this one was picked incase you needed to fight."

"But I don't want to fight..." Serenity said aloud. Her hand instinctively moved forward. The small fingers of the princess brushed the hilt lightly, the untouched hilt giving her shivers. Slowly, her hand clasped the large sword and lifted it upwards, making sure the point was down. Serenity felt the weight of it, yet, for some reason, it felt completely natural to be holding it.

Byakuya then touched her hand that was holding the blade. Serenity peered up to see him very close to her. He grasped her hand and magically, removed it. His hand was soft, yet strong and protective. Now, Byakuya was wielding the sword. "It's too dangerous to play with. When the time comes, you can use it."

Serenity's lips curled,"I like the way it feels."

"I'm glad."

"_No silly... I like the way it feels when your hand touches mine."_ Serenity thought with a small smile.

* * *

It was later that day that Serenity stood with a determined look on her face by the waterfall. Her hair was tied up, all together into a low ponytail. Her clothes consists of tight fitting garments that were easy to move in. No shoes. Her hands were on her waist when Byakuya exited the front door to the house. He approached her, wearing just a pair of thin pants. No shirt.

Serenity died.

Beauty. As Byakuya walked to her, she saw beauty. His chest was perfectly sculpted and then chiseled into ridges that Gods would be jealous of. The way his muscles flexed as the slightest movement of his arms made her heart race. And then, his stomach had so many different packs of abs she couldn't even count. Her mind raced as she watched him. He was walking fairly fast... but to her, he was walking so so slow. While it seemed like such a hard body, he also had a smooth, milky sort of tone to his face and skin.

When he finally got to her, he said without notice to Serenity's thoughts,"Basics of hand to hand combat, know what your enemy will do next. You need to constantly be thinking that as well as seeing for potential openings on spots you know will cause damage."

The duke moved to that he was behind her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and positioned them the right way. Then, he moved her feet to her torso(which made her blush) to her hands. However, Byakuya's face remained completely emotionless. That of which it's been for majority of the time they've been here.

"Perfect." He purred before he released his grip on her. Stepping back, he imitated her positioning,"What do you want to do first?"

"I want to... punch and then kick you?"

"Wrong. You want to come at me with my opening by my waist. You'd kick first and almost simultaneously, use your arm to block my return." Byakuya told her,"Now, attack me with what I told you, then, we will pause as we think out your next move."

Serenity ran forward and moved her shin to make contact with his waist, lightly, as her arm flew up to make contact with his. "Good, next move. If you don't think of something quickly, I will knock you down." The young girl though rapidly and came up with her next move. She put her weight on the foot that was on the ground to turn and kick with the one that was still in contact with her waist. However, she froze when she felt her back make contact with a tree. "Terrible choice." Byakuya told her. He stood there patiently, waiting for her to stand. He wouldn't help her.

The young girl moaned slightly as she pushed herself up,"Come at me again."

Serenity charged onwards, using her right hand to punch forward, only to be caught by Byakuya. However, this time, she used her foot to slam into his before using that as a leverage to bring up her other leg, making contact with her knee to his face.

Byakuya caught her knee with his hand, bringing it down, but then replied,"Good. What would you do now?" And then Serenity nodded her head, bringing up her other knee and pounding it into his stomach. Byakuya looked at her funny before grabbing her shoulders and simply flicking her off like a fly. She fell to the ground. The girl rubbed her head as she forced herself up. This would be an extremely long day.

6 hours later, Serenity was bleeding. She had cuts from constant impacts with trees, wet from falling in the waterfall, and bruised from making contact with Byakuya's rock hard stomach. However, she had improved greatly. Byakuya's teaching had taught her enough to constantly think of what was next rather quickly. Although she was small, he taught her the advantage of using the opponent as leverage. He taught her how to counteract attacks. Although she never won a fight against him, the battles did get longer in time.

No longer did he hesitate to fight back, though, he didn't use what he explained to be a shunpo, an ancient art of the Kuchiki tribe that was passed on to the Moon Kingdom. Byakuya said he'd keep a normal pace for her today, and that he'd start using it when they went to sword fighting. He did say he went easy on her at the end, so, he choose to let her bath in the waterfall for a bit.

Afterwards, she was dressed up again. "Byakuya!" Serenity chimed, running into his room. Her eyes lit up,"I want to go out!"

"You can spar in the woods. But I'd imagine you'd be fairly tired..." Byakuya responded from his desk, once more reading multiple books. He was now too, dressed in normal civilian clothes. No more fancy items here.

"No... I mean go to the town." Serenity told him, smiling widely,"I want to see what Earth people are like!"

Byakuya shook his head,"It's too dangerous to go out now, Serenity. It's getting darker. You may go out when we get to my kingdom where I know people are under stricter barriers to protect you."

Serenity huffed, crossing her arms,"I'd rather go here." She leaned into one hip, letting her white dress fall to the side. She was wearing a short sleeved peasant gown with a lavender corset around her waist, showing off her slim, yet busty figure. Most men wouldn't be able to resist, even when the golden hair let loose, floating around her shoulders and face.

"You can not." Byakuya replied sternly, never removing his face from his books. He began to write stiff on a single sheet of paper, the quill pen rustling as he did. "There would be no way you could run around with the moon still on your forehead. Nevertheless, the enemy is searching everywhere for you. They should be panicking now. Plus, your power hasn't been suppressed nor controlled. I can still feel it. It's too unsafe."

The young girl's face pouted,"Byakuya, I object. I refuse to sit inside here and wait until death finds me!" She threw her hands down and said,"Id' rather not wait, but live life here happily until I must return to the Moon. Keeping me here is like taunting the greatest evil with the ultimate power a few miles away."

"You are not allowed to leave, Serenity, that is final. Go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow. Let your body rest." Byakuya explained, looking up. His face was emotionless, rather scary than the other emotionless face that he had before. The difference? His eyes. Before, they were relaxed, comfortable fighting. Now, they were strict and waiting to enforce the law. Come to think of it, she saw the latter eyes much more often.

The Princess felt her freedom strip away. She was not weaker than Byakuya. She could do what she wanted. Serenity sighed and said,"You're terrible." Slowly, she wandered out the room, only to not see Byakuya's put his face in his hand and curse under his breath.

2 hours later, Byakuya went into Serenity's room, checking up on her to make sure she was safety asleep. He watched her momentarily before walking to her bed-side, lifting up the blankets and fixing them so that they covered her. He then leaned down and blew out the wax candle by her bedside and left with a shunpo.

Serenity was never asleep. No... that was an act. She waited another 15 minutes of silence to crawl out of bed. She dove down onto the floor and on her hands and knees, moved to the door that separated her and Byakuya. Slowly, she pushed it open, peaking inside. Something was wrong though. There was no Byakuya. Just a single lit candle burning by an empty study of books on the desk.

No Byakuya.

The Princess grinned to herself and then ran into her mini dresser, pulling out the white gown she had on today and wrapped a light colored shawl around her neck. She brushed her bangs in front of her forehead, blocking the crescent moon. Finally, she put a light bit of nude-colored creme she'd found in another drawer. Serenity guessed it was to cover the marking of the Moon Family if they wanted to go out.

It wasn't very long before Serenity wrapped the shawl over her golden hair before running out of the cabin, leaving the door wide open and into the forest. The girl started out walking, swiftly through the trees. She remembered which way she ran before, which was too the way that wasn't right. So, she started in the other direction to see where she could end up. 3 nights to find human civilization. This was already night 1.

The forest was cold and Serenity couldn't help but shiver, her lips chilling. Her light eyes too, slowly adjusted to her areas, finally seeing everything in front of her. The Princess began to wonder if she was doing the right thing, sneaking out at night... Whatever. Byakuya was being too paranoid.

After 15 minutes of walking, she saw lights. A lot of them. A noise, all branching out from the edge of the trees. Serenity smiled widely and ran to them, only to find exactly what she was looking for. A town, a party in the town. Down the hill of where she was was a bustling village that was clearing having some sort of party. Serenity inhaled deeply, her body just ready to run into the crowds, dance to the music, and drink some heavy champagne. She was 16! Of course she should have the right to have a little fun. Most girls were already married.

Serenity carefully moved down a hill and into the first alleyway she saw. Slowly, she un-drapped the shawl from her head, yet still made sure her bangs were in front of her forehead, just in case the creme came off. The Princess found her way into what seemed like a main street of the town. Everyone was dancing, laughing, completely in messed up states. Yet, they all seemed like they were having fun. Yet, everyone around her had dark colored hair. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her golden locks...

The buildings all were made of bricks with dark balcony's which had clothes lines hung down. Bright oranges, purples, and greens decorated the city as loud bustling music blasted throughout the town. The smell was musty, filled of ashes. It had a pleasing scent, strangely enough.

As Serenity was about to put her shawl back on her head to cover her more than obvious hair, someone collided with her body. Serenity fell to the ground, yelping slightly as she did, only to find a man on top of her. She hurt a bit, squealing a bit of weird noises. She was now even _more _hurt.

Serenity winced slightly as the boy gasped,"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" With strong arms, he helped her up to her feet. The Princess gave him one look before turning away. The man the grabbed her arm and she froze as he said,"Chiba Mamoru... Forgive me."

The Princess the turned around and looked at him right in the face, only for him now to freeze. He starred at her blankly and his words began to stutter,"I-it's you... The girl... the girl from my dreams!"

* * *

**Eh?!? Mamoru 0_o Beware, lots more coming! Tell me what you think! R&R!**

* * *


	4. Dancing into a Soul

**Ello! So, I now work a little bit everyday to try and get chapters done between work... so I hope you enjoy it! PS. The rating is changed to T for now... When things get a bit crazier, I will bump it back up to M(lemon, violence, discomfort). But as of this point in the story, there is no need for it to be M.**

* * *

It was so dark. The ground felt moist as Serenity's heels plowed through the trees, her light eyes searching furiously for something she wanted to see so bad. Yet, why did she want to see this... this life? A life of people who not only had no boundaries, but had the choice to set them. Serenity would love to never have to follow edict, which she so easily broke with Byakuya. It was rather weird; Serenity had spent all her life building her personality, her charm, to even to the way she walked all around following a boundary set by her mother and teachers.

Yet Byakuya broke them.

Despite being the definition of proper and snobby, Serenity found herself releasing her inner emotions more and... being more of herself. Herself was about to set free. Even more so now. Because she heard the loud noises from the town coming from the edge of the follow. "That's it!" Serenity whispered, her body automatically jolting forward. She also lifted up the hem of her dress in an attempt to not dirty the white gown.

At the edge of the forest, the girl looked down, her eyes widening as she saw bright lights, hundreds of buildings, and noise. Lots of noise. Presumed to be music and people's conversations, so many that they were amplified into a loud mumble. Serenity squealed, her mouth widening into a large grin as she slid down the side of the hill, leading into one of the many ally ways.

Once inside, Serenity hesitantly moved forward, seeing how she was alone in this long, dark tunnel of a hall that at the end, had a beaming light. The princess moved towards and finally, entered a stream of people pushing through another huge crowd of people. Everyone was moving, dressed in strange clothing. It consisted of old, black corsets with ragged skirts. The girls were all smoking, drinking, with dark shaggy hair and heavy eye make up. The men had a vests on with a light colored shirt and mostly stained pants...

It was strange. Serenity stuck out like a sore thumb. Her white gown stuck out in the town. The mood was calming and the smell of smoke filled the air. It was musky as well. The buildings were made out of red bricks and had balcony's made of a black metal. On these balcony's hung clothes that were roped to the building across the road. Old flowers hung everywhere. Flags that contained to colors of orange, plum, green, and gold hung from every corner; banners also flying with the same design. Yet, despite everything being rather like a _gypsy dump_, it had laughter radiating from everyone and everything. Serenity smiled, about to place her scarf over her head, for she stuck out with those golden locks. She wondered what she could do before Byakuya came here and tore her head off...

Something else clearly wanted to tear it off first.

Suddenly, another body came colliding into Serenity's. She fell downwards, her body slamming into the hard stone floors. The Princess let out a soft yelp, for the impact truly did hurt. Was this person made out of the finest metal? She winced slightly, grabbing her hurt shoulder and clutching her stomach. It was only a fall... but still, the delicate princess hurt much. She was sore from hand to hand combat training from earlier in the day. And then, just to make it worse, the person who knocked her over fell on top of her.

"Ack!" she whispered, earning a gasp from the human,"Oh dear! Miss! I am _so_ sorry! Here, let me help you up." It was a male voice. Strong arms embraced Serenity, easily getting her to her feet. The Princess starred into the deep blue eyes and raven hair before huffing to herself, turning to leave.

A hand.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She froze, whipping her hair around to stare in disbelief of him. Now he was _touching_ her? "Chiba Mamoru... forgive me."

Once more, Serenity began to start off, not really caring much. Yet, he stopped her once more,"Wait. Miss, wait a minute. I k- I kno- It's you.... the girl from my dreams."

The Princess flicked her body around and starred at the man, not believing the words that he just muttered. "I beg your pardon."

"Please... come with me."

Mamoru lightly gripped Serenity's wrist, dragging her off into the crowd with the music of the mariachi band playing in the distance. She couldn't see where she was going, better off _whom_ was taking her! Was she being kidnapped? Should she use her new-found abilities to fight him off?

Either way, it might just have been to late when the two entered a building. It was a dark building, only a single candle lit in the center of a large room. It was clear it was his home, for it seemed as if this were the "welcoming" room of a home. The candle was on a wooden table, surrounded by 2 cushioned chair. Mamoru led her over to the chair and sat her down.

As Serenity situated herself, he began,"You were in my dreams for this past year. The girl with golden hair and azure eyes that could match the beauty of the sky. I always saw you wandering, lonely, and hurt. You were always crying."

The Princess's eyebrows narrowed as she heard his words,"I have no relations to your dreams, Chiba-san."

Mamoru sighed,"I know you are... for there is only a few discrepancies. A moon. There is suppose to be a moon on your forehead, and you were in a field of gardens with a destroyed home. You were crying when I came up to you."

The face of Serenity was unwavering. It was something she was taught as a kid. To not give away signs of things for it could show hints to the enemy, even the slightly of flinches. Serenity was using it now. Mamoru... this boy. He was having dreams about her. It was either really creepy or something was with Mamoru.

"Chiba-san, please. You're dreams... they have nothing to do with me. Maybe you saw someone like me in another lifetime and are having memories flash back to you." Serenity told him, her hands folded in her lap.

Mamoru hesitated for a second,"Maybe... Miss?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name."

Serenity had to think for a minute before replying,"Usagi. I am known as Usagi."

Mamoru grinned,"Just Usagi?"

"Yes."

Mamoru stood up, slamming both of his hands onto the table,"Alright then. Usagi, where are you from, and why are you here? It's not normal for a girl who looks like you to be here. It's extremely odd. You stick out."

Serenity, now as 'Usagi', bluntly said,"I'm from far aways of a land known as Monoikiya." Moon Kingdom someone managed to become the name,'Monoikiya.' Great.

Mamoru grinned,"Well, since you are from far away, why don't you just stay here for the night."

The girl shook her head,"No no... I have to meet someone in the morning."

Mamoru then quickly ran out of the room and into another. Serenity leaned over to get a view of what was going on, for she heard loud bustling noises as if he were looking for something. And then, he ran back into the room where Serenity was. In his hand was a black scarf and a maroon dress that had white-laced ruffles on the bottom,"You can't go out like that, Usagi."

She would NOT wear those clothes,"I beg to differ, Chiba-san."

"Mamoru, please. And yes, you can't go out wearing white with your hair. It's going in a wig or in a scarf. Take your pick, for it will be a long night."

* * *

"You must have lost your head in the fall, _Mamoru._" Serenity slurred the word, being tugged out of the home of Mamoru. On her body was the maroon dress, cutting at the waist to create the top with rustled sleeves. And on her head was black hair. Serenity choose the wig, which actually seemed legitimate.

"This is my sister's dress, don't ruin it." Mamoru chuckled, taking her by the hand and leading her into the crowds of people. She had no idea what it felt like... For it felt rather familiar. The feeling of being lead through a crowd... and then to a dance floor. Mamoru lead her to a dance floor. Was he insane? And she was repeating herself...

One they entered the ring of dancing, Mamoru took her by the waist and held her tightly,"Do you know how to salsa?"

Serenity shook her head,"No, but I can follow a dance pretty well."

There was no response by a whirl in her hair as she flung her body to the rhythm that was given. Her dress moved as her body arched, being caught as she fell to the ground by Mamoru as he swirled and grabbed a bit lower than should. He moved quickly, pacing back and fourth as their feet moved inch by inch, following on another. Wind flowed through Serenity's hair and then their heads nearly clashed, so close to one another and starring deeply into one another's eyes.

It was rather strange, for it was a soft look. Not a burning one as she thought it would be. No, it was normal. Rather, it seemed like just a dance, a simple swaying of the body. It was emotionless. Serenity felt nothing, empty. It was blank, like a moving figure.

"May I interrupt?"

Mamoru and Serenity abruptly came to a halt. Standing next to them was a man in a dark colored attire. His dark hair was neatly pinned back into a low ponytail and his clothes were all black. Like a dark shadow. Everyone began chattering at the handsome new man that appeared. The mood he carried made girls sway and want to cling to him. Everything about him was so inviting, so... _lustful_.

But Serenity was not.

She was terrified. Why?

Byakuya Kuchiki was starring directly at her, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He advanced onto the dance floor, moving his sweet aura as girls began to fawn over the tables that surrounded the wooden tiles. It was like the winds blew to favor him, for every movement he made was perfectly added with the soft winds from above. A breathtaking sight.

"Might I get a dance with the lady?" Byakuya asked rather informally, probably to shade his true nature.

Mamoru's eyes widened,"A-ah, yes, go right ahead." He stepped back, seeming taunted by the new figure. Byakuya nodded his head before stepping forward to Serenity,"My lady, might I ask your name before I court you in a dance?"

Formal. Maybe he wasn't trying to hid himself.

"My name is Usagi. Nice to meet you." Serenity answered him, speaking the lie of which Byakuya told her to say.

"Usagi. Charming name. Now, we dance." His face was different. It was filled with fire, a passion. Serenity was freaking out, seeing how he'd kill her later for sneaking away when he deliberately told her not too. Oh shit. This could be really really bad.

Suddenly, she was swept off her feet. Byakuya lead her in a dance similar to the salsa, more passion was intertwined. Sharp moves, deep breaths, sweat, and... heart was poured into every whip of a hand to stomp of a foot. The eye contact between Serenity and Byakuya was unbreakable as she watched those gray orbs burn with fire. Heat filled their every movement.

He spun her outwards, then she sharply turned in and let her roll back into his embrace where he tilted her head back before. Byakuya then rapidly spun her away from him and both simultaneously thrusted their heads backward.

They moved in sync as their bodies separated and threw themselves, each keeping a watchful eye on one another to stay in sync. Byakuya then reached his arms forward, and gently grabbed Serenity's hands, having her move under her own hands and his. This required her to bend down and get underneath, spinning around, and having one another's arms still interlocked. They then carefully untwisted themselves with numerous turns, being mindful of the feet injuries that could arise.

Serenity was astounded by how well Byakuya was moving. His flick was sharp, pointed, yet classy and not to the point where it would be considered a homosexual to be dancing. It was perfect. Everything from the breathing that came through his mouth and brushed her face when they moved closer to the grip he had on her waist.

Coming back to reality, a light blush melted on her face when they held hands and stepped forward on their own accord, moving their hips like a cha-cha. And then, he sent her one last look. This look sent her the message of the final moves of the dance. Serenity could say she was very nervous.

Not that this was planned. But she knew what he was planning.

Serenity paced backwards to one side of the dance floor, her eyes keeping a lock on those gray orbs and she then advanced, meeting Byakuya in the middle and then having him haul her above his shoulders only for her body to swirl around his back and for her legs to end up under his own parted legs. Her upper torso was being held by the strong arms in front as her legs stayed strong and pointed.

The princess grinned. She pull up one of her legs up to her chest and moved it to the rightside, wrapping it around Byakuya's before he lifted her up. Her body was practically thrown into a standing position. Byakuya had one hand up on her straddled leg, practically on her bosom as it hitched on his waist, and the other on her small lower back. Serenity's were simply around his neck, her finger's entangled in his hair.

The music stopped.

Eyes starring. Heat radiating. Heart's beating. Breath quickening.

And then there was applause. A loud applause. People began their loud cheering, shouting, and bursting in joy as the two dancers held their pose. Most people would think it was for dramatic effect. But there was something else.

Serenity was looking into Byakuya's eyes. Their faces were inches away. She could feel his breath on her lips, and yet, neither moved. Those gray eyes is what caught her. She couldn't see anything in them. As if a shield were blocking his emotions. It was almost blank, although what got her hook was a small tinkle, even for the one second it lasted, flashed across those unwavering eyes. Serenity starred to see if she could once more behold that emotion, yet none came.

Her own orbs must be an open book then. She could see him noticing every little movement in them. Emotions that Serenity felt were always shown through her eyes. Right now, she felt passion, nervousness, terror, and a strange butterfly feeling. All at once.

Passion for the dance.

Nervous for if he kills her.

Terror on her home.

And the Butterfly feeling for....

"Ah! Usagi! That was great!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Serenity sighed and unlocked on her her hands, gently moving it down to brush Byakuya's that was on her upper leg. She tapped it once, having him remove it. Both of them bowed as curiosity to the dance and band before Mamoru continued his advance on the two.

Serenity sent a small glance to Byakuya, only to find his watching Mamoru. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Emotionless.

The boy finally came into reasonable speaking distance when he said,"Wow, Usagi. You are truly amazing! I didn't know you were a dancer!"

"Just a bit of practice." Serenity shrugged.

Byakuya then intervened, his eyes unwavering from his cold stare to Mamoru,"Usagi, it was a pleasure." Serenity's eyebrows narrowed as he swiftly disappeared into the crowd. What was he doing? Wouldn't he yell at her? Or would she have to wait until she got home for it. Either way, he never returned.

* * *

Bird's were quiet. Moon light was breaking through the small roof of the cabin that Serenity was safely asleep under. She felt her sheet rustle as her body moved within the covers, holding them up against her neck due to the chill winds of the night. Small shivers rippled down her back as she felt the cold air press up against her bare check, breathing softly as she felt the eerie darkness of night creep up around her and hug her.

It was silent. The wind seemed to not even dare rustling the trees. The creatures of the forest did not howl, screech, or create the natural sound that was suppose to be bared through their lips. No. It was truly silent. Why? Because, if one were looking at the small cabin by the waterfall, they'd see a frightening sight.

Two men, fighting vigorously. And then, one fell to the ground. Dead.

It was a strange sensation Serenity began feeling. Her mind was filled on the rushing pulse of the salsa dance with Byakuya earlier in the night. It was still night, of course, however she felt as if it would never end. Her sleep would never lighten, and her dreams of the moving figure wrapping his arms around her waist and breathing on her lips appeared to never cease.

"By-" Serenity began to whisper, but she couldn't seem to muster the name. She wanted to. Serenity wanted to say his name... but she couldn't. The vision of him in her mind began to cloud. A soft moan escaped from the lips of the princess as she once more rustled in her sheets, her head softly falling against the pillow.

But then she gasped. Her eyes widened. The crescent moon on her forehead appeared to glow for a second before disappearing. Did the silver crystal wake her? What just happened. The Princess slowly moved her body upwards so that she was sitting. She groaned slightly, rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair behind her shoulders. The Princess's soft blue night down fell to the floor as she stood up on her own to feet. Maybe Byakuya could help her with her dream.... Wait. He can't.

"Ugh." Serenity grunted, hesitantly turning back to her bed to go back to sleep. However, she stopped. The silver crystal wouldn't have awaken her for no reason. There must have been a reason. The Princess whirled herself around and placed her hand on the knob of the door that separated Serenity from Byakuya and carefully twisted it, pushing the door open.

As soon as she entered, a soft scent of cherry blossoms tickled her nose. He always smelt good. However, she slowly began to become nervous. Her eyes looked furiously around the room.

Byakuya was not in the room.

Serenity panicked a bit. She came home earlier to find him in his studies. She has to go through his room to her to her own, so when she came in, he simply did not look at her or talk to her. Just walking by as if nothing happened.

Yet, he was here. Somewhere. Was this that game of "hide-and-go-seek"? She heard about it in a story of earth once... but Byakuya was not one for games. Never was he one for games. The Princess took a little walk around the room, seeing if he was anywhere. No trace.

With a final option, Serenity headed to the door of the cabin and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened. She screamed. And she couldn't believe what was before her.

* * *

Red. Bloody red. All over the grass near the right side of the waterfall. There were two bodies. One was be-headed. Blood poured from the remaining body, slowly crusting as it dried up against the night. Another figure was standing, using his sword to keep balance. Serenity ran up to the two figures. The head had a black mask on. Not Byakuya.

She then glanced to her left to see him standing there, still looking beautiful in the moonlight as he winced slightly. His left arm was bleeding. "Oh no!" The princess whispered and ran to him. She lifted his good arm up over her shoulder and grabbed his waist, helping him inside. She sat him on the edge of his bed before running into the bathroom to start boiling hot water. As the water boiled, she ran to get towels.

Serenity entered the room, finding his clothing half way off, just struggling with the buttons. "Let me help." Serenity said aloud, bending down to his side and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She blushed slightly, seeing how this could be considered very sexual. The Princess wanted to smile, but she didn't. She stayed silent as Byakuya spoke,"The person who attacked claimed he was an Espada, and mixed race of sorts. He was here to kill you. There was no choice but to kill him. This gives us one day to leave. It will take the enemy that much time to realize his men is not returning and will send reinforcements, therefore locating us here."

The girl looked at him momentarily before grabbing the towel and patting away the blood on his arm. She then received her boiled water and soaked the towel in it,"This will hurt, but it should help the wound heal and stop the bleeding..." As she winced slightly, feeling the pain in her hands from the extremely hot water, she put the towel on his arm.

"Serenity, your hands." Byakuya murmured, his eyes shutting as if to close out the pain in his arms.

"It's nothing compared to what you're feeling... I can bare it."

The raven haired man closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he let the pain seer through his body. It was tolerable, yet, he still couldn't feel is left arm. There was no feeling in it. Why? He cut off his nerves in that arm. The Espada he fought had some special ability to control things he sees. Byakuya's arm just happened to be his choice of pick. Therefore, to stop Byakuya from killing himself, he simply cut off the nerves in his arm. No more control for the Espada. And still, with one arm, Byakuya killed him.

Pathetic.

Regardless, he had to face this wound now, which Serenity was quickly attending to. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You're easier to protect when you are _not _in the fight." Byakuya replied, glancing to her. Serenity reached down into the pail of hot water, once more burning her hands to do so, before placing it on the wound. "Makes sense." Serenity told him, smiling a bit.

"One more thing..." Serenity murmured.

"Yes?"

"You're a very good salsa dancer..."

* * *

It was the next morning that Serenity woke up before Byakuya. It was after she put him to bed because of his injured arm, that she decided she was going to help him today, since they were leaving by nightfall. She wasn't sure how they were going to travel with one dim-wit Princess and an injured warrior. It was almost definite that a healer at the Kuchiki Manor should be able to heal both her burnt hands and Byakuya's wounded arms...

Hopefully.

Either way, neither could fight today. Archery was impossible in Serenity's condition and for the same reasons, her hand, could not pick up a sword. It was sad, for neither were no use to one another. Byakuya repeated told her all night to stop re-boiling the water, but the princess refused. And because she refused, the bleeding had stopped and the wound on his arm was closing up rapidly.

He never thanked her.

Yet Serenity knew inside, he truly did. He wouldn't have told her to stop, and then not put up an argument again as soon as Serenity refused. He needed it, and he couldn't have two dysfunctional hands to protect her if someone else came by. So, he obliged.

It was a day spent outside. The Moon Princess wandered over to the waterfall, far away from the blood spilt from the night before, and laid her head down in the mess of grass the gently folded to fit her sliming curves. She was wearing her favorite gown, the one she came in. She was going to wear it on her journey, because she'd want to take it back to the palace. She came to Earth in this very dress and it was filled of mud. Why? It was too the dress Byakuya tricked her in to make him seem like the enemy. She was running it in.

A lot went into this dress.

The faint golden trims were now even dimmer and the bow in the back was no longer perky. The pure white became a light brown, yet, somehow it was still very beautiful. The clear crystal eyes watched the clouds roll by, each shaping into different animals. Serenity lifted her hands above her, holding them up in the air. They were red, extremely red and very puffy. She knew they'd scab if they weren't treated. An idea sparked. Water. She was next to a rushing waterfall. The Princess jumped up to her feet, her hands reached behind to gently play with the clasp of her dress. The large sheets of soft fabric then fluttered to the ground.

Serenity then slid off her little panties before running into the waterfall.

She looked like a streaker.

But god no, she didn't care. It was her last day of being... _free._ Before her every move was watched by Byakuya, or by a servant... or his father. What would he father say when he sees Byakuya bring her home, holding her from her own exhaustion.

What _could_ he think? A lot of things... This could be really bad... If he thought Byakuya and Serenity were together, actually functioning, then a marriage might be pushed. Serenity with Byakuya. It doesn't sound so bad when...

And then the cold water clashed with her bare body. Serenity didn't finish her thought. She'd rather not. Just swim. Swimming through the water with her long golden hair let out of it's odangos. Now, she looked like a mermaid, without the tail. The mermaid of the moon. However, she didn't know a spectator was watching.

Her head popped out of the water, her hair floating around her, blocking out view of her private areas. Byakuya was the tree, settling down his blade. He turned around to the waterfall, only for his gray eyes to widen at the sight of Serenity in the waterfall, completely nude. He inhaled deeply,"What are you doing?"

"Swimming."

"We have to leave. Soon." He emphasized the soon.

The Princess tilted her head. She smirked widely,"Join me."

"I beg your pardon." Byakuya replied in a baffled tone. Serenity succeeded. Emotion. Byakuya actually showed some emotion. She was determined to break his wall. If she had to use sex appeal to do it, she would. And it was working.

"I said to join me."

Serenity thought she was getting somewhere when Byakuya approached her. Her heart began to pick up speed. Her face blushed slightly, however, his remained his creamy pale color. He didn't blush, but he simply crouched down and said,"I'd rather not." Before he swiftly disappeared into the house.

Serenity's jaw dropped. This man had to be gay.

* * *

Later, when the sun began to set, Serenity and Byakuya were all ready packed. Serenity had to tear off the bottom of her dress for walking purposes. Byakuya was the one who carried the normal sized bag that was hung over his shoulders. On his side was his katana. Serenity didn't say a word to the man, being extremely embarrassed from what happened earlier today. This man really was terrible. No emotions, what-so-ever. So bland. Yet, why does he have to be so beautiful?

Byakuya was now in front of the cabin and stored majority of the items that were inside the house into a trunk and sealed it with some magic spell called kidou. He then threw it into the waterfall, where he said it would most likely stay. Serenity had her hair tied up in her odango's, freshly washed before she ran up to Byakuya as asked calmly,"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

The Princess hesitantly paused before speaking,"About being attacked on the trip... or being recognized?"

"If we are attacked, I will protect the both of us. And as to being seen as both the Moon Princess and the Duke of Kuchiki, both shall be moving too fast for noticing." Byakuya replied, his head turning to make eye contact with Serenity,"However, if you prefer to get there in a week on foot, then we can also do that."

"A WEEK?" Serenity shouted. Was he serious?

"If I carry you, it should take no more than a day's worth of time." Byakuya stated. Suddenly, Serenity was thrown onto Byakuya's right arm. He was holding her with on arm, and she felt safe. Serenity bent down and took off her shoes, placing it in her lap before latching her arms around his neck to help disperse the weight. Though, Serenity was rather light. The heaviest part of her was probably... her chest.

105 pounds was really light for the 5'1 girl. She was lean, perfect, and had not much access weight to her, yet, was not to the point of anorexic thin. She was the model sized thin. Why? Genetics. That was her excuse. Actually, her metabolism tended to act up on her at times where she would gain weight, though, she never minded.

Serenity was luck that Byakuya was so intensely strong. She could feel the years worth of training in every movement of his arm, the muscles almost gliding in perfect sync with the rest of his complexion. And then, the familiar feeling of the air rushing through her hair rapidly came to. She felt herself flying, flying as Byakuya moved at blazing fast speed through the trees. The mix of raven and golden hair trailed behind the moving figures, creating a look of black and white. Light and dark.

The Princess then wasn't really sure what to do to pass the time. It seemed that time was an endless factor when flying through the air. Yet, somehow, her right hand managed to float down from Byakuya's neck and rest on his chest, rising up and down as she almost gripped his clothing. Serenity was too busy leaning her head gently on his rock solid body to notice Byakuya peer down and faintly smile.

This practically went on all day. Serenity was constantly holding onto the Duke for dear life as he held her sturdily. She would not fall. No, she would never fall. Not in his arms.

Serenity then snuggled closer to Byakuya. She began to think. Byakuya, the crazy pompous ass. He saved her life more times then she could imagine. He protected her with his own. Was this his 'pride', or just being a good hearted person... But then again, what good hearted person could not realize love is a gift that humans had.

He gave her a feeling of wanting to be better. Not only that, but wanting to try harder to reach his perfection. Though, Serenity gave up on trying to be perfect some time ago. She accepted who she was, however, she couldn't help but question why Byakuya was so uptight? Yet, at times, he would almost break apart. Other things wouldn't phase him.

The only time she was even close to seeing the truth behind his eyes was the salsa. That intense salsa dance... Oh, how she wanted to fawn over him in that dance style once more just to get the chance to see the truth.

Serenity was determined to see it, yet, the wind stopped. The Princess looked beyond the hold of Byakuya to see the most magnificent castle. It was white, made of out bricks with towers that seemed to reach the heavens. Flag poles with the banner of the Kuchiki household hung from every corner. The drawbridge was large and intimidating and the simple waves of the small river that ran alongside the outsides was so pleasant. However, the two things that caught her eyes was a pair of twin towers up above all the rest; and of course, the luscious gardens that were around the trimmings of the castle.

"We are here, Serenity."

However, there was something more to this, as Serenity peered up to stare into the gray orbs. She wanted to see the truth behind those eyes, and boy, she would do it.

* * *

**I know the last part seems rushed... but I really have no ideas left for the way there... I gave Mamoru a small part. Yay! Actually, if anyone has any suggests or ideas, post it in a review or email me(check profile) Thanks for reading! Review :3**

**Special surprise!**

**My love for this story lead me to drawing a picture :) Remove the spaces!**

**htt p://Magiical ly .devi antart .com /ar t/The -Silver- Millen ni um-14 2 8622 4 9**


	5. A Devastating Departure

**I know you guys are all probably wondering WHY I update this story so fast. Basically, I'm in love with it. I can't stop writing it, I dream about it, and every day a new idea pops up to make me feel that I NEED to write more. So, I've had that urge, and wrote and wrote and came up with this chapter. It's fluffy and dramatic and when finishing the chapter, I was almost in tears. The ending is rather sad.**

**PST! Edit: Go read****Usagi Uchiha****'s story! It's a oneshot dedicated to Usagi and Byakuya and is totally kawaii3**

* * *

The Princess watched Byakuya advance to his kingdom. Serenity would get an inside look on how lavishing his life was. She was already seeing signs of being spoiled when he moved ahead, having villagers who worked around the castle seeing the Duke and bowing, waving their handkerchiefs at the man in awe as he beauty traveled along with him in every step he took. The crystal eyes of the Princess followed him carefully, blushing slightly as the same villages who mentioned Byakuya then turned their eyes on her. She could hear faint whispers. She didn't like that.

"_Is she some pleasure maid?" _One whispered, referring to Serenity as a whore. Another said,_"Maybe she is just a new recruit in his slaughter line." _

"_She's probably using him for his status and wealth."_

"_I just want to see her run out and cry. Poor thing."_

"_She has no right to stand so close to Kuchiki-ousama" _(ousama = duke/king). Serenity's hands grew into tight fists as she heard the fowl language leak from their mouths. Byakuya almost seemed to not care that she was being disgraced to her face.

"_Kuchiki-ousama will trample her for his own sake in enjoyment. The witch will be hanged in no later than I week. Front row?"_ The lady snickered, exchanging harsh words with her little friends as they picked apples out of a high tree.

Serenity then unexpectedly shed a tear. A single tear.

Never before has she been so humiliated. Everyone here was calling her a whore, diminishing any status that she had when she walked here... Serenity was a Princess, and even higher position of Byakuya and yet she was treated lower than dirt... She was treated like a rat who was selling her body. That was something she'd never do.

Yet, her tear did not go unnoticed. As it dripped down her cheek, a gentle finger rose up to her soft skin and brushed it away effortless. Serenity glanced into the eyes of the kind man, only to find Byakuya starring at her. His hand lingered on her pale exterior, his finger tips tracing almost lines as he put his hand back down by his side. Serenity gasped a bit, a light blush redding her cheeks as she smiled a bit, yet it was a miniscule smile that only a magnifying glass would see.

"Are those comments bothering you?" He asked her softly, his gray orbs unwavering as the working woman kept on going on every action Byakuya and Serenity has done.

The Princess shrugged. She glanced off into the distance, over the hills and into the darkening sky. The Moon was rising. "I feel demoted and unwelcome." Serenity then made contact with Byakuya again. As she watched the Duke, her forehead, which held the crescent symbol of her family, began to shimmer in the light reflected by the uprising moon. Byakuya's eyes seemed to almost reflect such a light, for his eyes appeared to glow momentarily before he let his hand smoothly grasp her arm.

The air around her then fluttered, and next thing she knew it, the two ladies who were calling out those rude statements were standing right in front of her. Byakuya glared at them, his tone harsher than all,"Tell me, _who_ here is a whore?"

The first woman who had a worn face, pale green eyes and wrinkles from hard word responded first. She bent down on one knee, removing her tattered bonnet and placed it over her chest,"Kuchiki-ousama, what brings that of great status to my working tree?"

Byakuya's expression flared momentarily as his hand reached up to touch Serenity's face. She shivered at the touch of the skin, for it felt like every time they made contact, a new batch of butterflies had hatched in her stomach that somehow lead to an instinctive blush rushing over her cheeks. He then walked his fingers up to her forehead and swiped away, with care, her bangs.

"What do you know about the moon?" Byakuya asked, more like a statement from how powerful his voice was. It was nothing like the voice he used with Serenity. It had a demanding stench to it.

"I-I I don't know how to read, Monseigneur. I do know that it has great power." She then whispered again, her head still down in respect.

"More power than you can imagine. Now, what if I were to tell you this _whore_ was the person who harvested all this power? What if she were not a whore at all, but a Princess of great stature who could, if by choice, choose the day you die. How you die. And who else would be put to sleep because of it?"

The woman then glanced up, her friend did as well. Serenity was shocked to find them both gasp as the mark unveiled upon her forehead. Byakuya removed his hand, Serenity longing his touch once more, yet was distracted when she found both maidens kissing her feet,"Oh Ohime-sama(Princess), please please forgive us! We beg a pardon for our sins!"

Serenity shot a small glare to them before repelling such a face,"Go tend to your work. A punishment shall not be placed. However, if foul notions escape once more from your lips the kindness I posses shall run slim." She spoke formally, as Byakuya had. It made the women tremble, bowing their heads down. Slowly, they backed away and at a safe distance, ran for it, leaving behind their pickings for the day. Serenity pursed her lips as she scratched her head,"You didn't need to talk to them..."

Byakuya seemed to almost tilt his head when he replied,"I'd rather not have my welcome guest experience a bad start on their stay."

It was then that a familiar feeling of air rushed through her body, only momentarily, to find herself on the path she was on before Byakuya took her to peasants. Both began to walk. "Byakuya, really. I'm only here temporarily, if not, just a weeks worth of your time... It doesn't matter how people view me."

Serenity then walked onwards. It took a few seconds to notice the presence of the Duke was not following her. The girl whirled around, only to find Byakuya standing a few feet behind her. He was not moving. Serenity's eyebrows narrowed as she crossed her arms. She moved her body so she was next to Byakuya was and asked curiously,"Something wrong?"

"Do you remember what I said about Pride being my reason of belief?" He questioned, his eyes wandering down to meet Serenity's. Serenity nodded her head. "Well," he began,"If you are disrespected in my lands, rather anywhere, my pride is hurt. It means I wasn't protecting it as well as I could have."

And then, Serenity copied the still position of the duke. His _pride _ was hurt if _she_ was hurt. So doesn't that link to his pride, something that he believes in completely?

"I would die to protect my pride." Byakuya finished, and then, walked forward, leaving the princess behind him with a gaping mouth. Serenity was dumbstruck.

* * *

It was not too long before Serenity had recovered from the Duke's bold statement. She choose to hold her head high and brush it off. She was lead inside by Byakuya, standing close to him as a series of different maid came to him, taking the bag off his shoulder to running up to him and offering him tea to bowing at every second.

The palace itself was beautiful, lavender velvets and velours lined every seat to the long lavender carpet that led into the castle. The carpet was lined with gold that contrasted with the silver marble floors. The walls were white, crystal-like and knights who held up pink flags which the Kuchiki symbol(in black) hung. The end of the hall had a giant staircase that split, going up in two directions that was also lined in marble statues. A few paintings of the first Kuchiki family was on the platform where the stairs divided. Overall, the place was a sanctuary.

She was later sent off to her room where she was stationed. She found it similar to her own. It was light, filled with white and gold, and had a similar layout too. The one thing the Princess wanted to see was the balcony. The young girl slipped on a off white silk bathroom, and with bare feet walked out into the open air. She inhaled deeply, letting the scents of the flowers infiltrate her nasal passages as her eyes slowly slid closed. Her hands slid around the railings, holding it tightly momentarily, then releasing as her body relaxed.

"Serenity."

The Princess flipped her body around to lean her back against the railing. She was not scared, for she knew that voice quiet well. Byakuya approached her, his attire of a buttoned up shirt and formal pants. It was a watered down look for the Duke.

"How are you tonight?" she replied with a slight smile. Byakuya then advanced a bit more before asking,"It's my duty as a host to check up to see the hospitality is treating you well."

"It's been very accommodating. Thank you." Serenity told him, bowing her head slightly. Her eyes wandered to her right, all the way behind her so she had to turn over once more. She leaned her elbows on the ledge railing, starring up into the sky. She was looking at the moon. "Have you heard anything?"

Byakuya kept himself upright. He glanced over to Serenity and then followed her eyes up to the moon. He too, watched it momentarily before asking,"Before the week is out, you will be home. Expect to stay here with 4 days at the most."

The blond unwaveringly responded,"Thank you for your supporting words... I could use them."

Byakuya didn't say anything else for the next minute. It was a time to think about what happened on the moon. How flames were thrown at both of them in the gardens and how Byakuya ran away, just in time. Serenity could remember screaming, reaching out to the burning kingdom. "Do you know who could have done it?"

"We have no leads."

Serenity let out a small sigh,"It's scary."

"You're a target. Nothing will happen to you, regardless." Byakuya stated, finally tearing his stare away from the moon to Serenity's soft face,"I'm sorry about your home."

The princess then glanced to Byakuya. She smiled and walked forward to Byakuya. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. Once there, her hands slid to his shoulders,"Thank you for caring, Byakuya. It warms me."

Her eyes slid closed as she took in his scent. It smelt of freshly fallen sakura blossoms. It tingled her nose, which she loved. The thing that shocked her in all of this, was that Byakuya didn't pull away. No, instead, his arms hesitantly slid around her waist and the tightened.

She couldn't tell why he was stiff at first, for maybe he was nervous to be receiving such an embrace? Byakuya's movements seemed unsure, for it felt as if he would retract his arms any second and disappear.

But he didn't.

Byakuya was holding her. And she was holding him. It felt so... right. From his lean chiseled chest that formed creases in his shirt to the raven locks brushing against her nose. Serenity snuggled closer; only for one reason. She actually felt safe in the arms of Byakuya Kuchiki. And she liked it more than anything.

* * *

The next morning when the Princess awoke, a line of maids entered her room. Each one of them bowed to her before asking Serenity if it was alright to preform their designated task. These tasks ranged from a simple combing of the hair, to the next styling it, all the way to make up and clothing. In about an hour, Serenity was off to breakfast. Her outfit was of a light faded pink kimono with a off-white silk obi tie. On the kimono was golden cranes mixed with the same off white as the obi tie. It was simply lovely. A finishing touch, by request of Serenity, was to have a single sakura blossom placed in her hair.

Serenity found herself walking in this kimono all the way to the dinning hall. However, instead of entering the dinning hall, she was directed to another room. This room had a sliding door which lead to a table low to the ground. Two pillows on were on each side, one being occupied by Byakuya. As she entered, the door was slid shut. To her right and left had walls, but directly in front of her was opened to a small porch where the gardens were in full view. One could see the various fountains to fish ponds that Byakuya had created. The young girl slid off her shoes, as she saw Byakuya's by the entrance, before sitting down on her knees on the pillow across from the Duke.

"It's a lovely view." Serenity complimented. Byakuya lifted up a porcelain small cup, pouring some sort of tea into it from a porcelain kettle. A set perhaps? Anyways, he then handed it to her, and she took it, bowing as she did,"Thank you."

He nodded his head as he did before reaching down and taking a sip of his own. Byakuya starred out into the gardens, seeing the decently sized stone barrier around it for protection purposes. "These gardens are where I trained in my young age. I intend to teach you here as well."

Serenity shook her head,"I could never imagine learning to fight, something that leads to injury, pain, and death, in such a beautiful place filled with life." It's true. Here, in a place where beauty and life roams could never be a place to learn the art death.

Byakuya seemed to take a liking to the challenge when he replied,"Is fighting all about death? Or is it to protect? Fighting to protect ones life, their family, their friends, and their own right to breath. It's rather unwise to say that fighting is simply death, for it is safety for those loved ones."

"If fighting never existed, we'd need no protection." Serenity whispered, sipping her tea slightly as she put it down,"If peace was achieved, life could be well without the troubles of wondering whether they could see the next day."

"Peace would never exist." Byakuya stated, watching his tea in his cup.

"I will ensure peace on day." Serenity grinned, almost as if you knew you could trust her. Serenity had a feeling one day, with the power she was invested, that she would make an everlasting peace. Somewhere, she would do it and somewhere, she will stop death. It was only a matter of time. Yet, she wasn't prepared for his retort,"How can you be so sure?"

Serenity however, had known an answer,"Because as long as the want for peace exists, it can be achieved. As long as people have hope to see happiness, there is a chance. Even if the entire world is against me, I will strive to make sure everyone can smile and know tomorrow will be better than the day before."

Byakuya but on his toughest face, as if thinking of a reply. Yet, as his lips formed into a straight line, Serenity knew his answer had formed. She was ready to argue back when he said,"Alright then. If that is what you believe, then I will attempt to support your views."

Serenity's jaw dropped. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Quiet well, thank you."

This was unbelievable. Was he alright? Byakuya Kuchiki, admitting defeat, rather, reforming to the idea of the opposing force is rather strange, or completely strange. Byakuya was totally off his rocker. It's not normal for him to accept something. The Princess knew something was strange.

"Byakuya... if you can reform to my views, then I shall comply. If we train for the sake of protection, then, will you be my teacher?" Serenity asked polity, tilting her head. It only makes sense. If he could reform to try and live peacefully, then she could attempt to learn to protect.

Something unexpected happened when Serenity spoke her response. Byakuya glanced up to stare and her, and for the first time, Byakuya smiled showing the edges of his pearl white teeth,"Gladly."

The sun was at it's highest point when Serenity and Byakuya stepped out into the wide open space of the gardens. Yes, she was contradicting herself in every way... yet, something in her head made this feel alright. Why as this man screwing up her views? The Princess was only learning archery, so, when she stepped out in her uniform.. well she felt stupid. She was in a leotard like suit that flared blue ruffles from the waist down. The collar had a sailor like trim that circled the neck and came down to her cleavage line, only to meet a giant red bow. She did not accessorize.

"Why is this needed?" Serenity asked, glancing down at her red boots and white loves. She spread out her fingers, feeling her way through the thin fabric that allowed her body to move freely.

"Because, it's easy to move in for you. You are no warrior, so a kimono would not be appropriate; this would be more to your likening, Princess." Byakuya stated,"And we are not running in the meanwhile, so you can become attuned to how your body moves in this suit. Simply archery is our lesson plan."

The duke raised his right hand above his hand and motioned 'come here'. Suddenly, two ninja like warriors, for their faces were masks and they were strangely wearing lavender, jumped behind the noble and bowed down. In one of the hands of the ninja was a golden encrusted box. Byakuya flicked open the lock, carefully lifting the lid and removing a silver lined bow with golden feathered arrows. "This is yours to practice with, Serenity. Please, don't kill yourself."

Serenity rolled her eyes before letting her teeth show in a wide toothy grin,"Are you sure you trust me with something like this."

"Not exactly, but that trust is what you'd gain today."

The Princess sighed, this man when it came to fighting was clearly built like a war machine. There was no way she was getting around it. "Fine," she chirped, glancing around as she spun in circles,"Where is the bulls-eye?"

"First learn how to shoot."

Byakuya, bow in hand, placed it in Serenity's. He then put the small container of arrows on the floor beside her feet. Byakuya sighed. Serenity would take forever to learn the art of archery. She simply was not a person who had coordination. The duke choose that helping her would give her more of a chance to succeed.

Within seconds, the man snaked an arm around her waist, pushing his hard body up against her small back, his fingers leaving small paths as they made their way up to her hands, clasping them, and molding them to perfection. Serenity shivered, feeling the chills roll down her spine. As he touched her, it felt as if electricity was surging through every fiber of her being. So strong, a blush be-painted her cheek. The princess needed to take a second to realize the pose she had taken. Standing, with Byakuya's arms all the way around her to take both of her hands into his and directing the bow almost carefree as he shot an arrow through Serenity, aiming a bulls-eye. She hadn't even realized.

A light pink color rose on her cheek would never fade at this rate.

"That is the correct way to shoot an arrow." Byakuya murmured into her ear. He then broke away from her, standing aside as Serenity appeared to wake up from her trance,"What?" She bluntly spoke, starring at the duke with a dumbfounded look flashing across her face. Byakuya huffed,"What did I just show you, Serenity."

The princess rocked back on top her hip, thinking for a second. Her answer wanted to be,_"you were caressing me."_

Yet, she knew that wasn't what he was looking for. Serenity knew that it was just her mind almost freezing to take in every touch sensation Byakuya had created with his body. She was turning into a fangirl for sure.

Serenity also knew that he face was permanently pink as to Byakuya who kept his creamy complexion rather emotionless. "Do you need another example, Serenity?" He asked her willingly.

The princess nodded her head,"I believe I do." And she would constantly need another example because that very blush on her cheek meant something was brewing in her heart.

* * *

The sun was quickly setting as Serenity ran about her guest room, attempting to find her shoe. It had gone missing after she had returned from her training with the Duke. When she came back, relaxing a bit, her entire training sailor uniform was gone. She ended up finding it neatly washed and put away in her closet with only one shoe. The princess hated to know that she had already lost part of her training clothes.

However, it wasn't needed. Serenity was invited to meet Byakuya once more in the gardens. He said he needed to speak to her when she was done relaxing. It wasn't long before Serenity had just given up. So, the maids ran into her room and prepared her to see Byakuya.

Byakuya was sitting down by the small waterfall, watching the small drizzle of water hit down into the puddle below, creating a small splashing noise that was appeasing to the senses. The smell, the scenery, and just the air around was peaceful. It was just _serenity_. He glanced down to the item he held in his hand, holding it tightly as a presence approached. The duke turned around, almost shocked to find what he saw.

Serenity stood their in a pure white kimono, the small flowers on the rims were faded pink which branched up to a giant cherry blossom tree, showing life, beauty, and all symbolized Byakuya. She too, had the cherry blossom in her hair like in the morning. Her lips were painted a light pink and her skin looked like newly woven moonlit silk. However, the thing that glowed on her the most was her soft smile, kindly starring at Byakuya as she approached the waterfall. She observed it, seeing how the small pond was surrounded by stone, yet only went about 90% of the way, so it looked like a crescent moon, The stone was also raised, creating a seat. Byakuya was on one side, so Serenity sat on the other.

"Byakuya." Serenity stated, bowing her head to the man to begin the conversation.

The Duke glanced upwards to the rising moon, watching the white light slowly begin to reflect in the pool of water,"Serenity, I'm glad to have seen your progress over the corse of the day."

"It's good to know that, Byakuya." Serenity told him, her soft smile still remaining on her face.

Byakuya then lifted his hand, it had an object in it. He slowly opened his fit to reveal a tear shaped pendent. It was silver colored and seemed think in width. However, it was sparkling with the shape of a flower engraved lightly on both sides. It was almost like an oreo cookie, but tear shaped, for there was a small nose on the right edge. Byakuya handed it to Serenity, only for her to stare at it in disbelief,"Oh it's beautiful!"

The Princess whirled her head up to see Byakuya starring at her, only for her to stare right back,"I will cherish it." Serenity opened up the chain to place it around her head so that the necklace was dangling around her. She let it drop, hanging there as she lifted up the pendent and put it to her heart,"Thank you."

And then, Byakuya didn't respond. But, he starred up at the full moon. It seemed like countless hours of waiting before he looked at her once more,"I am more than happy to see you smile at a time like this. You are a brave girl, Serenity."

Serenity nodded her head, tilting it slightly before glancing up at the moon,"I'm sure they are fine. And how about your arm, it seemed fixed and well today."

"It is, we have healers who can do wondrous things here."

"I'm glad you are better..."

There was a hesitant pause in the Duke's reaction. He seemed almost _nervous_ to ask his next question,"Serenity, why did you take the Silver Crystal within you?"

Frozen.

Just frozen.

She never told him about the crystal, ever. No one knew. Not a single soul,"H-how-"

"The force coming from you is slowly dimming, for your body is getting used to the power growing. The only power you can obtain, seeing your position. However, it questions me to wonder why someone would take such a burden onto their life."

The Princess huffed, crossing her arms,"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ah! Is that Princess Serenity?" A familiar voice rang through out the gardens. It was the Kuchiki elder. She did not know his name. However, he greeted her kindly, approaching both of them. Yet, she also noticed another figurine walk with him. In the moonlight, she could clearly see her deep tan skin and lavishing violet hair. Her body was lean, like a cat and her smile was just envious. She was gorgeous. And, did too look familiar.

Both approached Byakuya and Serenity, and the elder spoke,"Byakuya, I'd like you to re-acquaintance yourself with Yoruichi Shihouin. You remember her friend when you were little, yes? From the _noble_ clan of Shinhouin."

The Elder smiled to Serenity,"I'm sure you've heard of her. I remember seeing you wear one of her designs when I first met you."

Serenity didn't know what to say... She felt out a place. Yoruichi, this designer yoruichi, was here. She looked beautiful, and her eyes starred hungrily after Byakuya. Her mouth twitched, cat like, before her yellow eyes flicked upon Serenity,"Hello there, Princess."

The Princess bowed her head, before standing up. Byakuya's eyes closed shut. Both of them were aware of the situation, though, if you weren't in their position, then you wouldn't. This was a set up for Byakuya to potentially marry Yoruichi. A noble, beautiful, and single lady. Of course, the elder must have not heard of Serenity's stay here. Yet, she was just in luck.

A third figure entered the garden. One that now made Byakuya glare. "Ohime-sama." His deep voice whispered. The voice was that of Aizen Souske. He approached the group cheerfully, smiling widely as he stepped next to the Elder.

"Aizen here had come to me, asking if Byakuya had arrived. He claimed he went to the hideout to find no trace, and came here. It seemed just in time too. Serenity, my dear Serenity, your home awaits you. Please, get ready for your departure, for many more affairs of the Kuchiki clan are about to take place. Some of which you do not wish to be involved in." Serenity attempted to keep her emotions back.

She knew every word he spoke. Why? Because she was of royal blood. She had to deal with these types of people all the time. The ones that smile at you while secretly stabbing you with a knife. It was the assholes who were greedy for power or had secret intentions.

Translation to the Elder: I had called Aizen here, knowing of your arrival since you got here last night. I'd be a idiot to realize you just came. Now get your ass home because you don't want to marry Byakuya, something you clearly show no interest in, so I'm setting him up with another.

Serenity shook her head, however, she grabbed the pendent from around her neck, her hair flying across her shoulders, and set it down into Byakuya's hand,"I give this to you." She knew that if she held the emblem in her hands, that she would never be able to forgive herself for letting Byakuya go. So, she choose to let him give it to the person who he could spend the rest of his life with. It was not her.

The Princess could only nod her head, she was being kicked out of the Kuchiki manor. And, the worst part is, she knew Byakuya was going to be married off. As soon as that happened, he would no longer be apart of the royal guard, for he would be a father within the first year of being wedded. And by the look in the cat-woman's face, she was one to win. This would be Byakuya's future wife. Serenity knew it. And the worst part of this all, is that Serenity wanted to cry. She didn't want to see him married. No, she liked him right now. He was loosening up and she was liking it. Byakuya broke eye contact from Aizen to stare at the Princess longingly,"Goodbye, Serenity. Take care and be _safe._"

Serenity felt the tears jerking in her eyes, but before the tear drop slid, Aizen's arm was already around her leading her away from Byakuya, far far away from Byakuya. She didn't even notice the face on Byakuya. An actual emotion. He was _devastated._

_

* * *

**Gah! So sad TT_TT Just so you know, I am NOT a Yoruichi hater. I love her, but she was the only open character that would really work for this role. I needed a seductive beautiful woman. Don't kill me! But, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but a lot more has happened in this than I intended. Besides, I was too emotionally wrecked to continue. XD! If you look on my other chapter at the bottom, I drew a picture for you guys :3 Please, read and review~**_


	6. The Key

**Hey everyone :) So, really, this story has consumed my life. I can't study if I haven't finished a chapter. And yes, this one is one of the shorter ones. It's harder to write when your need of Byakuya hasn't been fulfilled. I'm not saying there is on Byakuya in this chapter, there is, but.. gah, you'll see. But, this chapter does describe a bit of a racy scene of Serenity's part, but it's not terrible at all.**

**Oh, and this is also unedited... I'll do it tomorrow. Blah. XD!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Serenity never hung her head so low as her white shoes clanked against the stone pathway of the Moon Kingdom. Aizen was escorting her, his arm around his shoulder to keep her steady during the trip to and from earth. The entire time, Aizen was talking in a cheerful voice, talking about her mother and how much she missed Serenity. He was really charming, trying to calm her down from her minor anxiety attacks during the trip. The trip itself is rather vigorous. Tons of energy is needed to preform a full body transfer, rather, two. Although Serenity wasn't the one preforming it, she was exhausted while Aizen was able to continue just fine.

Those Generals and their power.

The Princess gandered at the flowers next to her, smiling a bit as more bundles appeared more often as she walked forward. Then, after tilting her head up she saw her home, sparkling, and rebuilt. The palace seemed to be in a flawless condition, the light blue aura that surrounded it kept it's normal balance. In the front of the great kingdom was a woman with long silver hair. Tears were spilling out of her small eyes as she ran to the two approaching fingers. It was Queen Serenity.

"Oh!!" The queen shouted, kicking off her heels and holding up the hem of her dress and she nearly tackled her daughter into a hug,"Oh my little baby!" Queen Serenity cried, clutching her daughter as the Princess returned the embrace,"Hey there, Mom." The girl buried her head into her mother's neck, wanting to cry too form many reasons. One was seeing her dear mother again, and the second?

She's been feeling like crap the entire trip. Why? Byakuya was not her escort.

There could have been worse, like Yamamoto and his old man stench or Ukitake attempting to make her a blimp with pounds of candy. Aizen was rather a nice escort, but Byakuya would have been dreamy.

It was weird... Serenity was feeling different about Byakuya. Going into meeting him made her hate him with every fiber of her being, yet, something about him regardless had drawn her to him. Every time he made a rude remark, she almost needed to reply back. And that is what made her want to be around him, see what he said next. However, as time went on, the duke became kinder and more caring and watching out for her well being. His anger on the world seemed to simmer down a bit, yet Serenity wasn't sure how to handle pretty much anything. She just choose to let her instincts fly, and that is how she gave him and let them share their first hug; first real contact.

It was the most magical moment and the Princess longed for his sakura scent to tickle her nose. She wished for his strong arms to hold her endearingly and to never let go. Like he did. And now what? She felt _lonely_.

The girl glanced up from the embrace to see her mother's smiling face,"Serenity, you are safe. The kingdom is safe, and we are all happy again. I missed you so much, my darling daughter." The silver haired woman to the Princess's face into her hands the lightly kissed her moon forehead,"You're safety is what worried everyone." She then starred at Aizen,"Thank you for bringing her back in such a well state, Aizen. I owe you my life."

Aizen bowed respectively before dismissing himself. He kept a calm cool face, showing his normal glee-ful self. Inside, the palace, he passed by Gin Ichimaru, sector 3 Gerenal. Yet, no one would but Gin would suspect a secret smirk behind Aizen's face.

"_She will not owe her life. I will just simply take it."_

_

* * *

_

Serenity paced inside her room. Her eyes were running around, attempting to not break down into tears. Too many emotions were pulsing through her veins. She felt frustration run through her as Rangiku ran into the room, cheering at Serenity's arrival. The princess, regardless, would have to tell her everything. This was her best friend. Rangiku came and embraced her, holding her closely as the Brigadier's large chest nearly suffocated Serenity.

The blondes separated and sat down on the nearby couch,"SO!" Rangiku chirped, her large blue eyes widening as she prepared to hear the epic story of Serenity and Byakuya. So Serenity told her... everything.

And Rangiku grew teary eyed with Serenity as she remembered the last moments with the Duke,"He was still cold, even when I left him to Yoruichi... and I knew then, that he would be wedded to her."

Rangiku ran her fingers through hair, letting out a large sigh before leaning into the back cushion of the couch,"Serenity, do you have _feelings_ for Byakuya?"

The Princess gaped, jumping backwards onto the armrest before a light, yet familiar blush faded onto her cheek. "You totally like him, Serenity," Rangiku whispered, grinning widely. Yet, it quickly faded,"Wait... Oh girl. I'm so sorry!"

Rangiku realized in seconds. Serenity knew it too. She had feelings for Byakuya. Feelings that had erupted from the moment he took her into the ballroom and swung her around. The moment she left him standing there. But what if that was meant to be? What if it was to happen just so she could repel, only to find the opposite of love.

It was the weirdest concept that Serenity had created on her way here.

Love and Hate.

Such powerful emotions, yet, it could only take a second to bring fourth such a fire of hatred to with the utter worse on a person. Although, it could only take a moment to let the heart fall deep into the powers of eternal love. Love and Hate, both being such a force that with one comes the other. That neither can retreat unless another comes to balance out. When it boils down to it, they are rather similar. It's a passion. Either one is still in flames as it affects a person's mind, body, and soul. It gives them reasons to fight, to breath, to live. And overall, without either, a person is incomplete. For if the balance is not there, than the goals in which one can achieve is limited. Hardships of facing the inner demon inside, or vise versa, the angel begging for freedom. In the end, love and hate seem to work with each other, creating a person's emotions which makes them so loyal to their hearts in the end, whether filled with reason or not.

But it's because they believe in their feelings that let's the truth fly. Dark or light. Black and white. Excitement or timid. Love or hate.

Serenity came back to earth as she starred into her friends deep eyes,"I can't help myself anymore, now can I?" Rangiku gasped when the princess's orbs began to water and let out a sniffled. Those same eyes soon grew red as well as her tiny nose. And then, sparkles of salty tears streamed down her face. Serenity was crying, and it grew harder and header every second. The Princess shook her head as she used her arm as a tissue to wipe her nose. She was breaking down in every sense of the word.

She let him go. Byakuya, the man who showed her first impressions were not everything... was gone. Her heart seemed to fall out of her chest. Everything was going to end now.

Rangiku starred for a second, giving her friend a moment to speak. "I-it's absurd, ho-how much o-of an ass he i-is to m-make me like this," Serenity hiccuped as she stuttered out her words. Her best friend then suddenly embraced her calmly. Serenity rested her head on Rangiku's chest(having no other choice), and let Rangiku stroke her hair lightly,"Shhh." She cooed, smiling warmly as she then said,"You don't hate him. You like him. A lot. And your heart was broken. This is what if feels like, love."

"I hate it. I hate it so much."

"So, you have options." Rangiku stated, leaning her head on Serenity's,"You can 1: move on. 2: Linger on your first love. Or 3: Get him back."

The Princess's head raised as she heard the third option,"Get him back? How?"

"Well, you have to make the Elders consider you. You have to show your strength. Maybe a showcase of sorts, or host balls instead of your mother. You have to do something. And then, you have to win the heart of Byakuya. Somehow, he needs to have access to you and know you are there for him at all times."

Serenity smiled a bit,"You would know this."

Rangiku shrugged,"I've been heartbroken."

The girl hugged the busty blond. She'd be nothing without Rangiku by her side,"So," Serenity began,"What should I do?"

Rangiku put a finger to her chin, thinking momentarily before raising it in the air,"I know! Something that will be symbolic. Something he will want to keep."

Instantly, the young princess was up on her feet and ran to the side of her room where were dressers were laid. Her fingers hovered above the top of the counter, moving slightly as if feeling for what she wanted to find through touching the air. And then,"Ah," Serenity was whispering, as she found the item she was searching for. It was a small silver box, with a golden moon encrusted on the top. The edges were sharp and it seemed to be an elegant antique. The blue eyes scanned it momentarily before the hover hands came down on the lip, caressing it lightly before she tilted up the cover.

Inside the of the box was a key. A opaque crystal-like skeleton key. It's head was filled with curls, little balls of silver and gold. Each swirl had it's own touch, gentle, smooth, and very beautiful. Attached to it was a light blue ribbon. Serenity removed this object and held it in the air,"It's a key to my room."

Rangiku's eyes widened,"Isn't that a bit suggestive?"

"And your point?"

"Oh... Well, a key to your room is the key to your vagi-" Serenity sent Rangiku a chilling glare. She would not say that, though it was a bit true. . "... key to your heart!" Rangiku finished nervously, laughing as she stood up,"Well, you better put that in his room before he gets back..."

Serenity nodded; however, she had to change. Wearing a simple dress that was her nightgown would not do. So, she turned around and headed into her closet. She picked out a royal blue gown that flowed right off the edge of her body. The top consisted of a corset that was embroidered in silver as well as the lace that tied it up on the was bear shouldered, yet it had sleeves that hung off the edges of her arm. That fabric was too, a royal blue that had small off white crystals. Around her waist was a light bray fabric, almost like a belt that created a large bow in the back, which too followed the dangling crystal design. She then left her neck bare, and place on her golden earrings after putting on a pair of plain white heels.

The key was then placed in the ruffles of her belt before she nodded to Rangiku, feeling like she was about to meet the Kuchiki Duke for the first time all over again. Serenity gave a smile,"I'll be back soon." Rangiku tilted her head,"Take as long as you want. I want to go steal some things from your closet. I'll be plenty occupied."

Serenity laughed,"Alright." The young girl swirled around and walked outside her doorway and began down the hall. She kept breathing, for her heart was speeding faster and faster. She had hoped no one had seen her, or, had seen her puffy eyes from her recently break down of tears. She _hoped._

She then knew, being in the completely wrong side of the castle, that moving quickly was the essence. She found her ways outside, running through the gardens as a shortcut before walking underneath different bridges of the back, and then finally, reached the Royal Guard's section. Yes, they were all on duty, so, she could easily make a clean get-away with making it into Byakuya's room. She re-entered the castle and swiveled through the long hallways, her eyes bouncing back and fourth from room to room as she finally began to see her way to Sector 6. A grin wiped across her face as the General's headquarters grew larger as she drew near.

And then, she stopped right in front of the large white doors. Seeing how no one was in there, she should have waltzed right in. Yet, Serenity felt herself being nervous. For she knew, once inside the General's personal grounds, she'd need to search for a place to put the key. Serenity still felt nervous. She was almost terrified to be in the place that Byakuya would soon be.

Regardless, she needed to get this key inside. Somewhere.

The Princess slid her hand around the golden knob before pushing the door open, attempting to not create the "creaking sound". She then entered, closing it gently behind her. She shut her eyes, breathing in the scent of freshly fallen blossoms. It was as if Byakuya had never left.

Serenity let her eyes wander a bit before making her way further into his headquarters. She found the main room, his office, to had the walls filled with bookshelves and a single window behind the desk. The desk itself was filled with open novels. The girl smiled to herself, so typical. So, for her next movement, she choose to path on her right.

She paced herself as she opened the dark colored door, only to find a long hallway. At the end was another door. Just a hallway? Yet, Serenity had noticed the scent of the Duke was the strongest here. Had he been here recently? No... it couldn't have been... He was still in Earth, for he had 'duties' to finish there. The girl sighed, she was being paranoid. So, she walked right up to the door and flung it open.

And she gasped.

"Serenity?"

Byakuya was on a bed, leaning back against a headrest, reading a novel in his hand. He seemed shocked to find the Princess barging into his private quarters.

This was his bedroom. And the most amazing part was... Shirtless. Byakuya was shirtless. Yet, he had on pants. Darn it. Serenity jumped back,"O-oh my! Forgive my intrusion!" She then bowed, her blush rosying her cheeks. She kept formal for one reason, Byakuya would be be engaged. She could not speak to him informally if that was the case...

"It would make sense that I would be present in my own room. Did you expect otherwise?" Byakuya said rather coldly, glancing back down to his novel. Serenity's face dropped. He was being... his old self. And it was for the same reason on why she kept formal. He could not talk to her as if they were friends. It was a royalty thing if once was being considered for a partner.

Yet he was so beautiful. The way his hair lingered along his collar bone, falling into the contours of his chest and toned stomach. His arms reached out like a god, flexing out to reveal the little indentations from his continuously growing arms. He was beautiful. His body was clearly that of a ancient type of male, one so perfect, that it grew extinct for not everyone could match that type of perfection.

"It hadn't been brought to my attention of your arrival, Kuchiki." She emphasized his last name. Another sign of separation... She would loose him at this rate.

"So you came to my room in hopes of finding what?" Byakuya questioned," It occurs to me that I should lock my doors more often," still not peering up from his novel. She wondered why, even in privacy, he was acting so cold. So very cold to her. And it made Serenity want to run out of the room and never see him again.

Serenity put her hand over the fabric around her waist and felt the key through her belt. Could she give this to him when he was in this mood? The girl shook her head,"Once more... forgive my intrusion. I will make my leave then. Goodbye." She whispered, shutting her eyes and turning around to exit the room. It was over.

"Wait."

Serenity stopped.

"Come here."

Serenity followed the order without hesitation.

She walked to his bedside and stood there, waiting for whatever reason he called her over. "Look at me," he then instructed her. Serenity looked at him. Byakuya placed his novel down on his bedside and sat upwards. His hand came up slowly, fingers lingering along Serenity's cheek as he starred into her eyes. "Why were you crying?"

Serenity attempted to not burst out into tears again. His touch was just too much. It felt like the sun was touching her cheek, burning it. A burn that would be stuck there foreever. This was not a question that should be asked. Did he see right through her? "I-I um... was happy to arrive home. I was crying over grief of what I had put my mother through..."

Lies.

"Ah, I see."

The Princess then leaned a bit, placing her hand on his comforter. She peered up at him, her eyes showing her emotions as it has so many times before. Serenity then sadly whispered,"Thank you for your concern. I take my leave once more. Goodnight."

And so she left, not taking a chance to look back.

Yet, Byakuya couldn't help but stare in wonder at the beautiful key that he noticed, that was left at the end of his bed, buried in his comforter. He reached forward, picking it up and watching it dangle into the palms of his hand. He could only smirk as a man with silver hair entered from the shadows of the room,"And she was thinkin' he was the Duke!"

* * *

Serenity, feeling somewhat triumphant waltzed right into her room within the next 10 minutes it took to return. She sighed, huffing as she opened the doors to her room. And then she screamed,"RANGIKU! WHAT IS THIS!?!"

The Princess's eyes shot wide open, even more-so than her mouth at this point. Her room was the biggest disaster. Dresses, shoes, makeup, jewelry were all spawned across her floors. Rangiku poked her head out of the walk in closet,"I've been cleaning it out. Right after you left, there was a new shipment of dresses! And I need room to put them away!"

"So you caused an avalanche?"

Rangiku waved her hand,"No no," She laughed,"just a explosion of sorts... It'll be done soon... But anyways, how did operation 'key to my pants' go?"

Serenity furrowed her eye brows as she stamped her foot,"I told you not to call it that!" Rangiku let off a soft chuckle. Her friend was so outrageous. The busty woman crawled out of the closet, literally and fell onto a pile of ruffles, her arms outspread as she felt another person fall down with her. Serenity smiled as she glanced to her side to see Rangiku, laying right next to her as beautiful fabric surrounded them.

"So, how did it go?" Rangiku questioned, turning on her side.

Serenity grinned,"He was in there. Shirtless. And more of an asshole than usual... but I left the key." She outstretched her arms above her, shutting her eyes as Rangiku whispered,"You did it!"

"Yes... yes I did!" Serenity squealed, jumping upwards as she felt the fabric beneath her slid. Rangiku then shot up as well too, seeing her friend with a mess of clothes around her,"I have an idea. An amazing idea. You will be... irresistible."

* * *

It was the week after that the post went out. However, being the Silver Millennium, was an inter-space issue. All the planets and galaxies received a copy of this issue of the news. And, with this news paper came a magazine. It was the most read magazine among every female type creature, and, males tended to read it on occasions. Men read this issue. Why?

Serenity was on the cover.

What was she wearing?

Nothing.

What she had on was dark eye make up, dark beaded jewelry mixed with pearls. Her nails were painted black and her lips were a dark lustrous red. Her hair was let loose, spinning out around her with a miniature top hat, filled with gray ruffles along the trim, pinned to her head. In her mouth was a pearl necklace that hung around her neck. Her hand was also pulling it on the same necklace, giving it a naughty feeling. Fabric, all types of beautiful light colored fabric was covering her most secret body parts. For the most part, it revealed her beautiful skin and her perfect curves of her chest. It was the symbol of sex, beauty, and class all into one picture.

The inside spread consists of her in luxurious scenarios. One was her in a pale pink down, ruffled down to the floor in the same sultry typed make up as she revealed her neck to the tip of her breast on her balcony, starring up at the moon as if waiting. Another was more seductive in a nightgown that cut right in the middle of her thigh. This one, she was looking into her vanity while posing to show off her toned legs.

She looked like the ultimate sex symbol. And this magazine sold more copies than it ever had. All over space. Rangiku was pure genius, for the next day after the print was issued, it seemed that almost thousands of men appeared at the door of the Moon Kingdom, proposing marriage to the young Princess.

The Queen herself just laughed at the article, finding it was pure fun among the teenaged girls, yet, found the men at her door truly terrifying. It took 5 Brigadiers and 3 Generals to get them to leave. The few that the Queen recognized were allowed to stay, only for her to have a few brief words with them, only to find them unsuitable for marriage with her daughter. They were soon sent off.

Serenity found herself being hoarded with gifts that her and Rangiku would tear through, laughing every second of the way in pure bliss. Everything in her room became colorful, decorated from things sent by her various admires. She felt blissful, finding everything weaving into her power. She felt like a woman, a woman with strength whom can do whatever she wishes. The best part, is that she was ensured that a copy of this issue landed in the sector 6 and kuchiki mansion. One for Byakuya, and one for Yoruichi to feel challenged.

It was perfection. And the best part, no one was really made about the cover being racy. In fact, people had considered it art. Rangiku designed the shoot and made the call, and she was credited to the point where she was getting job offers. They could really make a swell living off of this newspaper.

However, out of all of this, there was one main goal. Only one. For Byakuya to lay his eyes on it and freak. Whether a bad way or good way. Bad, he'd want to stay with her to ensure she'd never do something like this again... or the good way. He'd come into her room and screw her senselessly. Options options, so many options.

Yet, she felt them all drain when the Queen came into her room,"Serenity, you have a worthy suitor. Please be ready." She bowed her head before leaving swiftly.

Serenity and Rangiku looked at each other, why did she just come in and act like that? Rangiku got up and ran to the door. She glanced out, moving her head to make sure she glanced down the hallway both ways. No one was there. She then popped her head back inside and shrugged,"I guess she already left..."

In no time, Serenity was dressed and sent off by Rangiku, both of them being rather curious to who her mother actually said yes to. It felt weird, out of place as she walked down the halls to greet the mysterious suitor. As she entered the North wing, a strange feeling filled the pit of her stomach. Mainly, it was because she was starring at the man who wished to pursue her.

Aizen Sousuke.

What is going on here!

Serenity paused momentarily,"Aizen?"

The kind man smiled,"Serenity," he bowed,"I'm sure you are rather confused about what exactly is going on here."

"Please explain."

The General then approached her so that he was next to her before he began,"As I was fending off those ravenous beasts at the main gate, I overheard your mother talking about how she wished one of the Generals would step up to take your hand in a relationship, and possibly, and marriage. So, when she saw me glance at her that one moment, it was decided we'd share this special time together."

Serenity smiled,"I see..."

This was insane. No, no! She would _not_ fall for this man over Byakuya. Damn it! She was already being pushed over, her feelings, pushed over, her _life,_ pushed over! Yet, she knew it would be over for her and Byakuya. Even with the key in his possession. It wouldn't make sense for an engaged man to come into another young lady's room.

However, that is besides the point. The Princess held her head high as she let off her natural warm glow,"I'm glad you said something... I'd love to go spend time with you." What was this? Was she in denial?

Actually, she wasn't. It was something different. Serenity felt the feeling in her stomach erupt, and strangely, she liked it. More-so than it felt just as it was brewing. It felt hot, warm, and it was because Aizen was near her. Maybe it was because she _knew_ she had to move on, or try out to see if there were other fish in the sea. There had to be. So, it could be possible that she was accepting this date purely because she needed something to make her move on.

Also, if Byakuya saw her with Aizen then he'd be jealous and...

No, no one should think like that. Then she'd hurt Aizen's feelings. And she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Not one bit. So, she choose to be the exact opposite of what she was feeling... happy.

It was the only way she'd ever get through this date.

* * *

Serenity came running back into her room 4 hours later. She was full on sprinting. Her face was flushed, her heart was racing, and her smile was from ear to ear. "Ran-chan!" She cried, bursting open the door to see her friend sitting on the couch, unmoving, starring at the wall in front of her.

"Ran-chan! Listen to this!" Serenity chimed, kicking off her shoes and jumping over the back of the couch to land on the cushion,"Ran-chan! Aizen _kissed _me. Not like full on, but a slight peck straight on my lips! I think, I think he wants to make a move, Ran-chan. And he took me dancing and told me more about flowers and gosh it was romantic. It really made me forget about Byakuya... I think Aizen could be just the person I need to... Ran-chan? Ran-chan, are you even listening to me?"

She realized her friend was emotionless, still, starring straight ahead.

"Rangiku... what is wrong? Why are you not talking to me?" Serenity asked curiously, waving her hand in front of her face. The Princess's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head,"What's wrong?"

Rangiku still kept silent.

"So if you won't talk... I will. Basically, we went outside first, like I told you, and we wandered in the gardens. Then he took me dancing and followed by a play! Afterwards, he just made me feel safe when he took me into his quarters and told me his ambitions on life. He really wants to make an _impact_ on the world. And then, he kissed me lightly, saying he had an amazing time... And I did too. Ran-chan, oh Ran-chan, Aizen is so dreamy!"

Aizen was perfection. Byakuya, yes, was her life. She just needed a newer life. Something more exciting, something more... new. Aizen was there for Serenity, and only Serenity. He didn't care about Byakuya, and, he only concentrated on her to the point where she completely forgot about the Duke. It made her feel special.

She was actually considering going back and retrieving her key from Byakuya, saying it was unneeded. She already found someone who made her feel special without trying to kill her half to death.

Yet, she knew something was very wrong here... very wrong.

Rangiku was still unresponsive.

Serenity huffed,"Are you even listening to me? What's going on with you!" What was she doing? Was this some sort of game? The princess then snorted,"You can stay here for all I care, this is ridiculous!" She then threw her body upwards and was about to make her way out of the room.

Yet she froze when Rangiku's voice was heard,"You saw Byakuya when you went to drop off the key."

Serenity turned around,"Yes... I left it on his bed." This was getting weird. The Princess then went back to the couch, sitting on it,"Why?"

Rangiku pulled her eyes away from the wall and starred at Serenity. Her face was filled with horror. It was like she had seen a ghost. "I was talking to Abarai... he said his General had never returned. Kuchiki Byakuya is still located on Earth."

Serenity's eyes widened as her face filled with horror,"W-what? What do you mean?"

"I went and checked with your mother, she told me to ask Yamamoto. He said Byakuya was still on Earth... Byakuya had not returned." Rangiku said gravely. Serenity's heart pounding,"No way... but I saw him... I put it on his bed... I."

Rangiku then interrupted, her hands shaking heavily,"I don't know who or _what_ you saw in the Duke's headquarters, Serenity... but that was not Byakuya. And that person now has full access to your room."

Oh shit.

* * *

**So so! What do you think? Now, I know half of you are going to kill me for adding SerenityxAizen. Aizen is still Aizen, keep that in mind. But, I made her heart switch so quickly because as a teenager, hearts are easily tricked. I wanted to show Serenity's naive side on how easily she can believe someone. So, don't kill me yet :)**

**Please, read and review!**


	7. Sakura Blossoms

**Hello everyone! So, just a quick update: I am sorry for my readers who want "When Worlds Collide." Here is the thing, I've have no inspiration for that story, as well as "The Lonely Espada." I will continue, at a slow rate, but the stories WILL be finished! This story, however, has literally infiltrated my dreams to the point where I want my own smexy Byakuya. I can't stop writing this story. But, even when you have a drive to write, when you have chapters this long, the endings or beginnings are kinda lame in quality. Forgive me ^^ **

**This chapter also is a bit shorter, but a lot of stuff happens. You'll love me by the time you finish reading.**

**WARNING: This chapter is a cross of T and M! There is some sexual-ness in it!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Serenity paced back and fourth in her quarters. Her head was whirling faster than a tornado, her mouth breathing fire, and her heart pounding faster and harder than any drumbeat it could muster. It was as if life could fall into a dark black hole, never to rise to light again. The sweat in her hairline to the overwhelming sense of regret had flooded her every moment.

Her privacy, her own sanctuary and her own life was now on the line from a stupid act of lust and idiocracy. How could she have been so oblivious to the knowledge of the man she had inner feelings for was not standing before her? It was as if fog and mirrors could outsmart any mind, even a princess of royalty. What mind trick could destroy her 5 senses and her mind to simply give into her heart's cravings?

It was blasphemy to say that what she had seen was only an illusion. If it were proven false, then her body would still not rest. Why? Because after the investigation was held, there was no key in Byakuya's room. There was no man in Byakuya's room or any sign of another presence. However, what created the feeling of unease was that the key Serenity had set down on the bed was no where to be found in her own room. She knew from that very moment that it had been placed on Byakuya Kuchiki's bed, and taken by another man not of that name.

Serenity choose to attempt the calm strategy by laying down in her soft comforter that laid upon her bed. Her golden hair fell over her body, dripping into the creases of her legs, neck, and breasts. She starred up at the ceiling above her head as her chest rose heavily, for she was almost panting from the stress building up in her body.

The Princess shut her lips as well as her eyes, as if to block out the world before her. Yet, she knew deep inside this very moment would haunt her as long as the key was a-wall. The blue eyes then shot open with worry, shock, and terror.

A presence in her room. She felt it in her chest, her heart almost growling at the force that had just entered. Serenity glanced down to her arm, her body infact, had a soft layer of glimmering silver. It was as if a silhouette of white sparkles were lacing her body, covering every inch. The aquamarine eyes that shined like heaven's gates opened wide, starring at the glistening blanket over her skin. What was this? The fear from the invader had caused her heart to rapidly explode into now what she sees on her arm, legs, and everywhere else.

As the light grew stronger around her, the shimmering mist grew out inches off her body. The Princess stood upwards, feeling rather confident in her choice to confront this power that was invading her room. It was most likely the key holder, for no one would be allowed inside unless the lock of the door was off. Currently, it was on. Only the Princess is allowed to enter with the lock on unless there is a key present. Currently, there are only three keys. One for Queen Serenity, another for Yamamoto, and the other, to the mysterious intruder.

However, she noticed something rather odd. As the light around her grew, the force of the enemy seemed to fade. The person was running away. Running away from her with this light around her. Was it powerful? Was whatever was happening to her body meaningful?

"Princess Serenity!" An old voice cracked, entering the room.

The girl whirled around, her dress flying with her body as she saw Yamamoto appear in the doorway. His face was in pure shock as he starred at the Princess,"Serenity... what did you do?"

With a perplexed look, Serenity replied,"Excuse me?"

"The light around you... it's extremely dangerous! There was an evil force traced entering your room, so I came. However, it seemed to be drawn away as soon as another force entered, a white light. I wasn't sure what it was, yet, now I see it is you. Serenity, when have you had such power?"

Serenity rocked back into one hip, letting the light die,"I'm not suppose to say."

The old man smiled warmly,"You can tell me anything for your own safety. Whatever that was... it was dangerous. As if you have the... the silver crystal." His face grew grim,"Your mother handed down the family heirloom already?"

Serenity didn't know how to respond. How easily this leader was able to decipher her power and categorize it, instantly knowing everything about it in a matter of seconds. Her body tensed slightly as the sparkles began to fade a bit more. She simply nodded her head to his statement.

"Well, the force is gone. You can feel it too. Goodbye Princess. I will set up guards to help keep watch." Yamamoto whispered before leaving quickly, never giving the Princess much time to answer.

* * *

Serenity soon departed from her room not long after her light had died down completely, wanting to find her mother. She had a question or two on how everything was happening all at once. Really, her powers, the silver crystal, reacting to evil. Yes, it was just a matter of controlling it that terrified her. She glided down the hallways, her face showing nothing but determination. She then began to turn a corner when-

"GAH!" Serenity cried, as her body collided with another. It's hard structure felt like a wall she she immediately braced herself for the impact with the floor. That never came. She was caught,"Serenity." She glanced upwards. "Byakuya?"

Yes, right in front of her was Byakuya, holding her tightly to his chest as he showed nothing but worry on his face,"I was just addressed by Yamamoto on my return that there was an impostor in my headquarters, you being the witness. I came to speak with you."

However, Serenity wasn't listening to the words he was saying. Just his voice. His scent. His arms holding her close. She shut her eyes momentarily to take it all in. How stern, yet velvety his voice was as he coaxed her in her mind. How his scent was inviting her to skim her lips along his smooth neck. How his arms invited her into this embrace, his soul and her heart. A pink color arose on her cheeks, beckoning him to take her.

"Serenity... Serenity are you listening?" The god's voice cooed into her ears, sending chills down her spine. It tingled her heart as well.

However, some fantasies need to be awoken. Byakuya... was taken.

"Hm?" She moaned, starring up into his deep gray eyes.

The Duke huffed slightly, his grip loosening around her waist,"Did you hear anything I just said, Serenity?"

She then let out another groan, signaling that she clearly was not paying attention. Instead, her mind choose to wander off again back to Earth where he had taken her after the attack. Into a valley of flowers, all ones she hand picked from her gardens. She was at her little Earth haven; her feet dipped into the cool water of the falls. Byakuya was next to her, shirtless, letting his bare skin cause her ever-so favorite chills race up her spine. He kissed her temple with his warm and hungry lips, and then whispered in her ear,"Let me take you. Here. Now."

Another break from her thoughts as Byakuya interrupted, "I need to take you somewhere more private, you clearly are not listening to me. This is very important and I'd like it if you'd take some things I say into consideration." And then, Byakuya grabbed Serenity's arm as she continued her daydream, letting off giggles are regular intervals. Things were getting worse in reality, but so much steamier in fantasy.

Serenity felt a ping of guilty rush over her as she entered her private gardens, her bodying being lead by Byakuya, who was holding her tightly around the waist as he pushed her forward. She couldn't help but want to lean into his chest, cuddling into his warm body. Yet she knew she couldn't. Every time she wanted to do something, that guilty feeling would quickly find a way to cloud her vision.

Two reasons: 1. Byakuya was getting married... maybe. 2. Aizen is falling for her.

She couldn't be such a whore, even though that magazine served other purposes. That magazine spread made her seem like a beautiful and classy whore. There is a different. Serenity held herself up high still, watching the guards drool over the magazine. She could only smirk at the thought.

Yet, now, they were walking through fields of different flowers, each with different aromas. However, they began to walk past the normal stop. One could see them walk past the balcony, walk past everything where Serenity believed they would stop... No. Byakuya lead her farther outwards. So far, that they were soon approaching the area of the gotei 13. Yet, he took her to a place where sakura blossoms came up to greet her face. Byakuya was leading her to a long pathway, sakura blossoms on either side of the stone road. The petals began to break away from the trees, creating a pink, soft, and welcoming atmosphere.

"A gift from my elders when I left the Kuchiki manor to come stay here. Your mother was very kind to let them do it." Byakuya stated, watching the pink petals swirl around in circles in the path the laid ahead,"Here is the only place where I am the only person allowed. Even Yamamoto is not allowed to enter these grounds. It is the place where we can talk in privacy."

Serenity smiled a bit,"We are the only ones here..."

"Yes. Come, lets walk." Byakuya told her in almost a whisper as he lead her forward into the swirling life. "Up ahead at the end of this path is a small river and a few stone benches. There is also a field. I'd like to continue our training as soon as possible."

Serenity gasped a bit. A blush managed to find it's way on her cheek,"I'd like that."

"After all, your room is no longer safe. What were you thinking, Serenity, going around with a key that held so much power? And better yet, to give it to an impostor of myself!" Byakuya almost snarled, yet, his voice was too velvety to cause any great scare. Yet, he then froze. His eyes wandered ahead as he mindlessly kept an even pace,"You were going to give me a key to your room."

The princess nodded her head,"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I can trust you. If I gave it to Ran-chan, she could be hurt and have it taken from her. I don't think you are as weak, and I can make sure you use it for the right reasons... Rangiku would come in with a sob story and you would..."

Her mind began to whirl. Fantasies. Byakuya, entering her locked room. His eyes were hungry as he grabbed her off her vanity chair, his hand grasping her bottom as he smirked devilishly. His voice came down on her, calling out her name. Serenity's heart was beating faster, her mind whirling as his hand slid down and grabbed her ass, giving it a tight squeeze to show his intention. The princess nodded as he grabbed her up into his arms as he lead her to the bed and....

"And I would what?" Byakuya asked, breaking away her though process.

Serenity gasped, her hands grasping her shoulders,"... and you would be responsible."

"I see." The Duke whispered. He then said,"I believe with the situation, you should trust no one but yourself. Anyone can be fake, or just wanting to get to you for your growing strength."

The Princess nodded her head as she smiled,"I know nothing could happen to me. No one would dare."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, no one could try and mess with me now, seeing how I'm so well trained." Serenity complimented, her eyes brightening,"Besides, if any of my friends are targeted, the enemy is dead as they stand. If anyone who I love gets hurt I'll..."

Byakuya watched the trees,"You'll do nothing. I will handle it."

Serenity stomped her foot,"I think I'd like to be able to defend people who are being hurt for my own reasons."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You'll get hurt."

"You'll train me."

Byakuya sighed. Serenity was almost impossible to handle. Her stubborn ways and constant rants was always something to take note of. Once she set her mind to something, by all means she'd do it. And strangely, Serenity liked being this way. It got her to do what was right. She would not stand down because Byakuya told her to.

"I refuse to let you get fight, you mean to much..." Byakuya began,"... to this world."

He paused, as if re-arraigning his words. The Princess wanted to slap him, make him come out with what he was really saying, but he didn't. He didn't say anything Serenity wanted to. She wanted him to tell her on his relationship status. Was he now seeing Yoruichi? Did the elder call it off? She didn't know, and it was killing her.

She couldn't tell. There was no ring or any sign of engagement on his finger, in the air. Nothing. On the other hand, Byakuya could be easily clouding his emotions. He clearly did that very well.

Yet, it was as if something were troubling him,"Yet, something makes me wonder. Why would you display yourself like that in front of trillions of beings?"

He was talking about the magazine. Shit. She didn't want to know that he most likely thought of her to be this huge slut. The girl whistled momentarily, as if never hearing his words. "You know, Princess, that means you know exactly what I'm talking about."

She stopped. Damn this guy was good, so, she had no choice but to give in,"I wanted to be dangerous. As in, all my life I've been confined and conformed. I choose a different path. One where I can be myself."

Byakuya smiled a bit,"So you consider yourself and extremely sexual person?"

Serenity laughed with a slight shrug,"I'm... not going to answer that. But, it was mainly to break barriers. It served no other purpose..."

"But to please men." Byakuya finished her sentence, smirking in victory. The Princess gaped, he did not just say that. This was beyond the boundaries Byakuya took to keep himself composed. It was as if walls around him were continuing to crumble, even with the threat of Yoruichi, it didn't matter. He was becoming himself. Open and letting Serenity see it. A side that was so different from the mask he wears everyday. A side of him that was kind, caring, smiled, laughed...

A side no one has seen.

Serenity would not loose his verbal battle. Just like the first time they met, she must always win verbal battles after she was beaten down by this aristocrat before. She. Must. Win. The young girl then choose a different route.

"Were you?"

Byakuya glanced to her, appearing perplexed. Serenity now smirked,"Were you pleased by the pictures?"

The Duke starred at her. He stayed like that, his eyes showing the slightest but of emotion. It seemed as if he were having an internal battle, whether or whether not he wanted to say what he really wanted to tell her. Yet, his mind was made up as his beautiful lips parted and said,"I thought they were very pretty."

Serenity then peered at him, watching him with disbelief,"You're kidding."

Byakuya then replied,"You are right."

Her heart fell. He didn't like them. At all. Serenity put her face in her hand, wanting to crawl into a hole and die there, withering as her body decomposed with the ground, never to be seen again.

"I thought they were beautiful," Byakuya continued. And then her heart re-energized. Her body instantly shot into a powerful heat, slowly taking over her. Byakuya thought her pictures were beautiful. Her whorish, revealing, and sexual poses all for him... he liked them.

"R-really?" The Princess whispered,"You really liked them?"

"How could I not?" Byakuya said in a rather baffled voice.

Serenity was so shocked by his answers. She starred down at the stone pathway as she walked, trying to think of the right words to describe how she was feeling right now. But, she could only say,"I don't know... I-"

And then, in a smooth tone he cooed,"You looked beautiful in them, Serenity."

The girl looked upwards, smiling with her reddening cheeks and glistening eyes,"Thank you."

That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

It was a bubbly Serenity that reached the small field at the end of the pathway. Byakuya walked on, looking as he normally did with his hands in his pockets, watching the young girl smile and spin around as the field opened up. All around the field were large sakura trees, which had thousands of petals fall to the ground, making it look like pink grass. The Princess found this place to be just like earth, a place out of a fairytale or something.

"Serenity, please." Byakuya said, approaching her,"You need to stop."

The girl was twirling round and round, spinning with her arms outstretched. Her body was spinning around and around, and finally, brought both of her arms together into her chest as she stopped,"Why?"

"Because, we will start training. Now. Only hand to hand." Byakuya stated. He walked over to the stone bench that was a few feet back from him. He took off his jacket, placing it down on the bench before slightly smiling at Serenity. "Are you wearing a slip?"

"I am."

"Then take off your gown. You can't move in that."

Serenity could feel the heat return to her body. She had to strip in front of Byakuya. Should she make this sexy, innocent, what? She decided just normal taking off her clothes was enough. Though, she felt really daring, practically wandering around nude in front of Byakuya. Yet, she froze when she saw the shirt fall of Byakuya's shoulders and his pants drop to the floor. "No one is here but us."

Serenity's jaw dropped. He was officially perfection. His body was only that of her wildest fantasies. His washboard abs were perfectly toned and tight to his body. He had a clearly defined 8 pack and his arms had so many different seconds of muscles that she couldn't even count. But, the one thing she found most sexy was the hip line that curved from his waist all the way down to disappear in his boxers. It was apparent he was not aroused, yet, it was there. A huge, massive...

Her fantasies were only true.

The girl shook her head, blushing greatly as Byakuya suddenly appeared behind her. He pushed her golden locks away from her neck as he hands clasped the ribbon that held her dress together. His fingers seemed to linger on her skin for a second more than it should. It was as if he were caressing her spine. Serenity's mind was going wild as the ribbons fell down. Byakuya then disappeared to stand across from her as she slip off the dress and stepped out. She was shocked to find Byakuya's face being completely calm and collected. This all seemed natural for him.

Yet it wasn't for her, despite the pictures. Her slip revealed her every seductive curve, her milky skin, her perfect complexion. It was nothing compared to Byakuya's god like appearance. Nothing could ever compare to what he had. Nothing. He was perfection in this secluded world of heaven.

Serenity sighed, placing her hands on her hips. It was attitude, but she didn't want to do this. Regardless, it was time to spar. She preferred naked, but this was the way to go seeing how neither er intimate with one another. Hey, it was better than fully clothed.

The young girl took a stance. She waited for the right moment, her blue orbs starring at her opponent. It was moments before she choose the right time and charged forward at Byakuya, his arm meeting hers as she threw it up. Her leg then took the offensive. The two moved back and fourth as they swirled, leaped, jumped, and kicked.

The General then suddenly made a move she wasn't expecting. He reached and grabbed her leg as she kicked it. She instinctively went to use his shoulder as leverage to kick up her free leg and be free. However, as she did that, the petals underneath Byakuya and Serenity slid. Both of them fell backwards.

Serenity landed on top of Byakuya, her hands placed on his chest. Her face instantly flushed,"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice husky. Byakuya starred up at her, his face showing no sign of what was about to happen next.

The Duke gently slid his arm around her waist and gently glided her off his body, letting himself now be ontop of her. "You can't escape." He told her softly, his breath tickling her lips. He then fell down on the side of Serenity. Byakuya's hand wrapped around her waist gently. He brushed a string of blond hair away from her face, pulling her to him as he brought his lips to meet press against hers. Serenity gasped, her mind too in shock to respond right away. But as soon as her mind registered that Byakuya was kissing her, she instantly kissed back, both of their eyes instantly shutting closed.

Serenity the brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, kissing his back passionately from all the bottled up emotions. She was too, not shocked to find Byakuya to be an amazing kisser as soon as his tongue pleaded for entrance into her mouth by licking the corners of her lips. Serenity let out a soft moan as her fingers played with his hair.

So many emotions were rushing through her as Byakuya feverishly kissed her. He wanted her. Byakuya wanted to kiss her this entire time. And god, she wanted to kiss him back so much more. She was... falling for him. Harder than she'd ever known. Never before had she thought that such a stuck up would be the very person she'd end up falling... for. She couldn't tell if it was love yet, for she had that ping of guilty still lying within her stomach to stop anything from truly erupting.

Byakuya then moved upwards, his lips never parting hers as he then kneeled over her, brushing his lips more gently and less full as he pulled his head back. The girl was panting from the lack of air, and Byakuya too was breathing heavily. Serenity's eyes were gleaming, smiling up at Byakuya's orbs. His eyes showed emotion for the first time. They were smiling too.

* * *

"So why is it you hide your emotions... all the time?" Serenity asked the duke as she leaned into the crook of his neck, starring down at her fiddling thumbs. She was sitting on the stone bench, Byakuya next to her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Truthfully, it's to protect everything. Back when I was younger, I was extremely reckless. You'd be surprised on how much I was like you are now. Thankfully, you didn't have to reform to duties. The stress, the training, it all went to my head. To block out enemies from seeing the truth, I've trained myself to show no emotion, no signs of anything. Unfortunately, it became my guard. Strangely, you've broke it." Byakuya explained, kissing Serenity's temple with his lips.

Serenity let out a soft giggle, glancing up to Byakuya,"So, you were like me? Gosh, I feel as if I were talking to my father."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Emotion. "Your father. I never met him."

The Princess looked off into the trees around her,"I never met him either. He died as my mother was pregnant with me. He was protecting myself and my mother. It was the last major attack on the kingdom that had many casualties." She sighed, shrugging a bit,"I don't think about it much. I'm sure though, he was a great man. He created a beautiful kingdom with a beautiful Queen, and I'm thankful for all he as done."

"You forgot one thing," Byakauya stated.

"What?"

"With a beautiful princess."

Serenity pushed him slightly,"Now you are softening me up. What do you want." The Princess let out a hard laugh as she took in his scent. She lifted her legs up so that the arched over his. It made her closer to him. The sakura smell that trailed off his body was simply irresistible.

"I want to give you this back." He whispered, reaching into his jacket pocket that laid on the bench beside him. Both were still in their 'fighting gear'. Best fighting gear ever. Yet, what Byakuya did was pull out the silver pendent with the crusted flower. "When you gave it back to me, my world shattered. Then I saw the magazine issue. I wasn't sure whether or not to feel like I lost you, or, it was completely amazing. The latter was the right choice. It was the main reason I came back."

Serenity's eyes widened,"What are you saying?" She felt the chain slid around her neck and glanced down to see the symbol of their relationship.

"Yoruichi wants a marriage. I told her that I couldn't marry her, and my grandfather that. He accepted it, saying if I ever went back on my word they both would be waiting." Byakuya told her, snuggling into her hair,"What a stupid thing to say."

The Princess's eyes narrowed,"You are acting so out of character. Where is your pompous ass personality that I once knew?"

"Like I said, you broke my guard." Byakuya whispered, tilting up Serenity's head and kissing her lips lightly,"And it will only be broken to you." Serenity couldn't help but have tears form into the corners of her eyes. She smiled up at him as he continued,"You've destroyed everything I've tried to do, be proper, be studious, be strong. But god, Seren-"

He was insane. Byakuya, no talking, unemotional Byakuya is officially the biggest talker in the world. It was as if all the years of silence were finally breaking free, like a bird being released form it's cage. Finally, it can fly out free without being caged in.

Serenity then sat up, moving carefully enough to catch him off guard. She grinned widely as she rotated her body into a straddling position. She then wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and kissed his lips,"Now you talk too much."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you."

"Then do it."

And the sakura blossoms kept falling.

* * *

If you could life so much, that life itself was better than a dream, then fantasy has become your reality. To notice that your life is so much better, such love infiltrating every movement, then the blessing of god have fallen upon you. Good deeds lead to dreams. Accomplishments lead to dreams. However, only a certain number of people have the drive in their live to tie it all together and make that dream reality.

It was how Byakuya and Serenity felt as they moved out of the sakura lined pathway and back up towards the castle. The two seemed happy, filled with the blessing of reality being better than the dream they both have. Serenity walked next to Byakuya, her arm interlocked with his as they continued strolling, both of their orbs gleaming with happiness. Words didn't need to be spoken, for the language of love was taking place. From the constant bashful-ness of Serenity to Byakuya's kind gestures, it was clear they were in love. However, neither muttered a word of love to one another. Neither would admit it.

Finally, the castle's entrance came into view. The Princess didn't even want to look at it. Not when she had just witnessed god's creations at it's finest. No, how could she even think of returning back home after spending hours just kissing Byakuya and talking to him with no boundaries. It felt amazing to not have to hold back frustrations, or have fantasies about his arms around her. She had that in reality. And just actually having him kiss her arms, kiss her body, it was so much better than the mind.

Serenity shivered a bit, her arm leaning on his muscular arm as she glanced up,"Do we have to go back?"

He smiled slightly, starring down at her and whispered,"We can go back again another time. But, as of now, something is up in the castle. I can sense fluctuations in people. Something is up." He then lifted his vision to see before him. As the entrance grew near, he saw guards running out in groups. At the door itself, stood none other than Yoruichi. Her face was nothing but pissed. Byakuya's arm tensed a bit, and that is when Serenity released her grip. She didn't say anything, but, she tucked the locket into her dress so that it would not be seen. She also noticed instantly, that his guard was put back up. Serenity didn't like she feeling that was boiling in the pit of her stomach when Yoruichi approached them.

"Byakuya, Serenity." The cat like woman bowed,"I'm here upon request of the kingdom. They are in need of my assistance."

Serenity's eyes narrowed,"But aren't you a fashion designer?" Did Rangiku have a fashion crisis and need help?

"Actually, I'm an old member of the royal guard. I too, played with Byakuya here when he was little in fighting matches. I always won." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Serenity pouted a bit,"Oh, I see." This hurt. Byakuya never told her he had a _relationship_ with Yoruichi to the point where she had memories of him. Fond memories of him. It insanely made her sad, and it was noticeable. Byakuya clearly took note on this, and Yoruichi's victorious grin. However, the grin quickly faded,"They need my help for the search."

"For the key?" Byakuya asked.

The purple headed woman shook her head. A grave look swiped across her face,"No. The key issue was from this morning. Something else has arisen."

"What?" Serenity and Byakuya then asked in unison.

Yoruichi sighed, yet, with such hesitance she whispered,"Yamamoto has gone missing."

* * *

**Da da dunn! Yay! Chapter done :) So, what do you guys think of it?**

**Do you think Byakuya is WAY out of character, because I do. Yet, I feel as if his guard is the reason we don't see the personality that young Byakuya had. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go on youtube and search "young byakuya". You'll find clips of him as a teen. He is so much more out there, showing emotions and being extremely expressive, speaking his mind. I figure that once his guard is down, then he will retreat to his real self!**

**AND FINALLY! Serenity and Byakuya kiss! Yet, you are all going to want to KILL me by the end of this fanfiction. What I did was I made a vague outline of different ideas I had and put them together so that writers block would come less frequent. Of course, the outline will change as new ideas popped into my head. Lots more is going to change in the next chapter *smirks* I ish very very evil :D**

**Mwahahaha!**

**Read and review loves!**


	8. The Black Bounded Book

**Hello! So, this chapter is a bit shorter, because I kinda rushed it out. I've been busy with a newer story, but I just needed to write this. I had to. It was stuck in my head all day XD! PS. As always, TONS of errors, but, I have to go babysit now. Yuck. So I'll fix it later. But, you'll understand what goes on, just a bit of typos.**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer, the flashback in this scene is NOT mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi!**

**

* * *

**

No way.

"As in completely vanishing off the face off the moon?" Byakuya questioned. You can tell. Tell that this was not the same Byakuya who was just kissing the Princess in their little haven. No. His eyes showed determination, strength, and although he hasn't been on the guard for long; his eyes showed wisdom. It was as if many years of fighting, training, and learning how to handle situations were finally coming into play.

Serenity had seen this look before. It was one week ago. Exactly one week ago, where Byakuya had taken Serenity to the real world. When he grasped her in his arms tightly as she struggled for freedom. When her hand was reaching out behind Byakuya as he ran away from the castle grounds. As she reached out to the flaming kingdom she called home. Byakuya kept running. Despite her cries to stop. He kept running. It was his job. His eyes showed he would not stop. It was such... pride.

Pride is a sin.

Serenity;however, was in shock at the news. Yamamoto, the Marshal of the Royal Guard. The highest position, missing. The kind old man was gone. The golden hair girl furrowed her eye brows,"Missing. That is not something he would do. He would have left some evidence if he was kidnapped. And if he wasn't kidnapped, then he'd leave without a warning to catch whomever off-guard, including the entire guard."

Yoruichi sent the girl a chilling glare as she crossed her arms. The cat like lady almost gave off a low hiss towards Serenity. Byakuya slightly shifted his weight over onto the side where Serenity was. This little motion obviously meant a lot. Instantly, Yoruichi stopped. The Princess glanced up to Byakuya, wondering what that movement meant. Yet, she realized rather quickly. He stepped in front of her the slightest way, just incase this woman attempted to hurt her. Byakuya would be there to deflect it. It was a guard.

Serenity gave off a small smile, one that curves only the very edges of her mouth. She won. Psycho bitch. You are so going down. Byakuya sighed,"Princess, I'm afraid it wouldn't work like that. Yoruichi, it comes to my attention that if there was a potential kidnapper, that it would be related to many incidents this past week. There had been many cases of mishaps, many in which are deadly. Take into consideration that if it is the same corporate, that this person is sly and cunning, leaving no trace of this person was the same who kidnapped Yamamoto."

Yoruichi's eye twitched.

"Very well, Kuchiki. If that's what you believe, we can start on asking people who saw the man last." The beautiful woman flicked her dark purple hair behind her shoulders,"You should start on the search. Leave the Princess. She'll be fine alone. There are guards everywhere. You don't need to follow her around like a sick puppy."

Serenity's face gaped,"Excuse me! Why, Yoruichi, in all due respect but you have no authority to speak downwards to my own _personal_ guard. He was assigned to my care, and therefore, shall stay by my side. If you like to change such rules, then go on with your tantrum and ask the Queen and **Yamamoto** to change their assignments. Thank you." The blond could feel the electricity bouncing back and fourth between her and that woman. God, she wanted to...

"Princess, Yoruichi is very much right." Byakuya told her, looking down at Serenity,"You are well protected, and, shall be better protected if we find Yamamoto. You know that the Guard always could use a helping hand to find such a criminal. With the security around, you shall be safe. I've never seen the army here so tight. You'll be fine."

The Duke had never appeared so sure that she would be safe. He mentioned her well-being probably about 3 or 4 times. Yet, Serenity knew that deep inside, he wasn't sure if anything or anyone was safe here. She knew it too. Something weird, very very weird was happening at the Moon Kingdom.

Serenity huffed, crossing her arms as she pouted. "Fine." She said, rather in a hissy tone. Yoruichi starred at her, attempting to not glare as she whirled her body around. As she did, she raised her hand in the air and motioned 'come here', meaning she wanted Byakuya to follow. The Duke inhaled deeply before discreetly planting a soft kiss on Serenity's temple. "I'll check on you soon."

The Princess hugged herself, tilting the side of her head that Byakuya kissed towards her shoulder as she turned red. "Go." She smiled, glancing off into the flowers that surrounded the kingdom,"Be careful." He whispered. Now, he followed Yoruichi. He also did not look back.

* * *

She never would buy another dress from that woman ever again. Ever. What a terrible person. Really, Yoruichi was bringing down Serenity's mood. She was in such a beautiful, peaceful, happy mood. Until mega bitch came around and scratched out all happiness she had just received with her claws. Serenity also had no where to escape to. Not her room. Her room was an open book now that the key to it was stolen.

Where to go?

How about everywhere? Be a spy. Serenity giggled at the thought, her running around and pretending to be invisible. Funny. Serenity would be the worst spy ever. Running, tripping, screaming, biting whomever came near her.

Serenity guessed it was time to let her feet wander. She did this rarely, for being a princess was never fun. Her feet almost moved by themselves as Serenity headed into the castle. She didn't mind the guards running past her; she didn't mind General Ukitake attempting to warn her of those guards; and she wasn't the one to go help Ukitake when he was trampled by the same guards. Shunshi, another General was helping him almost immediately.

Her feet lead her to the kitchen first. The chefs were busy preparing large meals for all of the guards, seeing how extras were called in for the search. However, she went past all of the large vats of soups and chickens and went straight for the glass cases of pastries. 5 minutes later, the Princess was seen walking out of the kitchen, licking her fingers of cheesecake. Mmm. Cheesecake.

Her next stop was... someplace she hasn't been for ages.

The old library. This specific library was limited to only members of the Royal Family. That meant only Queen Serenity and herself, the Princess, were allowed to enter this domain. Ah! A perfect place to relax.

The giant golden doors in front of her had a large moon crest, sparkling. There was no one around her when this moon glowed brightly as a beam shot out from it and hit the Moon Princess's own moon on her own forehead. The door then pulled open. The white light shone through, bursting through every corner it could. It beamed brightly as the Princess entered.

She was greeted by halls of golden bound books. Shelves that lined the walls with golden ladders that reached the sky. The very same wall curved around, for it was almost like a giant circle. A circle of knowledge where it seemed that millions of books laid. The lobby, the very center of the library was white marble floored with a light blue couch, lined with velvet. On the floor was a black circle, in the center, being the crescent moon. Tables surrounded this couch with flowers in vases, flowers that never die.

Serenity walked in, the large doors slamming behind her, causing a slight breeze that ruffled her dress. "Now... where to begin?"

This princess was not here for nothing, oh no, she had a plan, a very smart plan. She was a "spy". Instantly, the girl ran around shelves of books as she climbed up on ladders, ran through isles, even searched old tables. Why? One book. Only one book holds the memories of the old moon enemies. It's a forbidden book, only held within this library, and only one copy.

Worst part, is that such terrible memories in that book were hidden. The book... was hidden amongst the others. However, there was one difference. All of the books were gold bound, this one, was black bound. There were so many books, so many that it was hard to even identify what was gold and which was not.

The Princess huffed in defeat, appearing rather sad. She wanted to do some good. Something, just something go help anyone with this search. Serenity was also rather curious herself to see what was doing all this harm to her home. She knew one day it's be her job to run the Moon Kingdom, and because of that, needed to have some knowledge on what it was.

After walking around for what seemed like forever, the Princess had given up. It was no use. She had been searching for this one book, only one book. Yet, it was so... gone. Serenity gave off a loud sigh, leaning against one of the book shelves. She let her face fall into her hands,"I want that book." She whispered into her palms. Then, something started to poke Serenity's back. The princess winced and stepped forward, and then whirled around to see a book pop out of the shelve.

It was fell down onto the ground, laid there still. A gold bound book. It was nothing. Serenity rolled her eyes and bent down to pick it up, however, as she touched the book's spine, the golden markings ripped away into a black bounded book.

"No way. It was in disguise?" Serenity whispered in disbelief, starring down at the single book she had spent hours looking for,"Well, thanks Mom for hiding it so well." The girl picked it up and held it to her breast as she smiled. She had found the book.

The Princess walked into the lobby area, sitting down onto the soft blue couch and opened up the book. "Gah!" She whispered. For she was witnessing something that she never knew existed. Out of the book reached a black hand, the black hand that grabbed Serenity by the throat and choked her. The Princess gaged for a moment before she was suddenly gone.

All that was left was an open book, the single book of evil that was on the Moon.

* * *

A long hall, bright, filled with joys and happiness. It was a festival, where Queen Serenity sat on top of the throne, greatly happy. Her face was lit up with such joy, for no one could ever match. People from all around space had gathered in this throne room, for, it was the first introduction of the Moon Princess.

"Serenity, my daughter. I'm so happy you are mine." The mother whispered as she nuzzled her face into the carriage that was next to her. Inside was a baby girl with cubby cheeks. Her golden hair was messed up in bundles of frills as she gurgled, chirping happily at her mother.

"Congratulations Queen!"

"Oh look at her! Adorable!"

"She's beautiful, Serenity."

Happiness infiltrated the room. Everywhere. Serenity, was then carried into this scene, darkness shrouding her. Because of this, she appeared as a ghost to these people, looking back on her birth,"Am I in the past?" She whispered, starring at her mother nuzzle the same face that she had today.

"Why wasn't I invited to this beautiful little party?" A voice hissed from the darkness Serenity was in. The darkness around her shattered and formed another being. The Princess was still unseen in the memory.

Queen Serenity stood up from her throne, her eyes narrowing at the being who entered. The uninvited guest. A woman of long dark hair entered the room out of the blackness. Her eyes were cat-like, golden, yet were sinister. Her outfit considered of a golden dress with a black under coat that tore up the middle of the dress and into the puffed long sleeves. Then, a dark purple web-like cape hung over her shoulders, meshing in with her hair.

"Nephrenia," the Queen began,"I will only invite you to stay if your wish is to bring peace. I can not let you bring darkness to a happy time."

The woman let off an evil laugh,"Oh Queen, with dark comes light. You invited me here without even knowing. We are one, unable to balance without each other. Simply that reason in why I can come here, welcomed, and shall be treated like a guest of honor."

The Queen shook her head,"Honor has nothing to do with the _chaos_ you had brought. Your mind has fallen for the ultimate evil, Nephrenia. We can all help you fix such darkness, yet, you are reluctant to change. That is why your presence is not wanted."

"Never change." Nephrenia whispered. Her hand came upwards, reaching towards the baby. The Queen instantly tore out the silver crystal,"I may not be the one able to use this to it's full power, but it's enough. Moon Crystal Power." Suddenly, there was a flash of light as the bright and sparkling crystal appeared in front of Queen Serenity. As she did so, a bright flash an explosion caused the darkness to recite.

"Take my curse, Princess! This kingdom will cease to exist! You will die before you see the throne. Take my curse! Take my curse!" Nephrenia hissed before the white light consumed her whole, laying her dark powers as a blanket over the small baby.

She then disappeared.

* * *

Serenity found herself in her chair, gasping for air as the book laid open on the ground next to her. Her eyes widened, her mouth was open. Her heart was pounding. She was sweating. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

She was the reason why the moon kingdom was going to be destroyed. The blond felt the warm tears rush to her eyes as she shook her head,"No, I don't want to hurt anyone." Her hands were limp at her side as she starred up to the chandelier on the celling, blankly. The streams of water rushed down her face as she breathed heavily. This was impossible.

**BANG BANG BANG.**

Serenity jumped up from her laying position.

**BANG BANG BANG.**

Someone was banging on the door loudly. It was so loud. Suddenly, the evil book on the floor flew up to rest on Serenity's lap. A wind gusted through the still air and pushed the pages of the book over. It flipped to a page that had "Chaos" written in big letters.

Serenity was about to read it, her eyes in shock of what was going on, but, there was another attack on the door.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.**

Who would even be stupid enough to try and get through? Everyone knows this area is off limited except to the Queen and herself. The Queen would have been able to waltz in if it were her... but that is when it hit her.

Someone was trying to break into this library. Someone wanted information, or herself.

The Princess's heart was racing.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!**

She almost couldn't believe it. There was an attack going on outside in the palace. Or, just on this room. Was the knowledge in here precious? Yes. Was the knowledge in here to die for? ... Yes.

"Oh god!" Serenity cried, throwing the book down and taking the chain out from her dress that she hid earlier to keep it out of sight from Yoruichi. Byakuya's pendant. She hugged it to herself as she cried against the chair. Someone was being hurt right now, because, if there was an attack on the kingdom, someone would be hurt.

The attacks were centered around her. Serenity wanted to just die already if so much pain would be ensured for her life. God, she hated this. She hated this. She wept through the hours as the banging continued. She had also cried herself to sleep, never to hear when the banging stopped soon after.

* * *

"Serenity, oh god Serenity are you alright?" The sweet voice of her mother rang through her head. The blond registered that it was safe if her mother was with her, so, she allowed her eyes to fluttered open. It adjusted to the vision of her mother, standing over her stroking her hair,"Serenity, you were crying. Your face, it's stained."

The Princess starred at her mother and then peered around the room,"Mom, someone was trying to break into the library."

The Queen's eyes narrowed,"What do you mean."

"I feel asleep after reading something about... my birth... and then, there was a loud banging at the door. It went on forever, and I fell asleep." Serenity explained.

"And you were crying."

"Yes."

"Because you know of Nephernia's lies." The Queen told her, sitting on the couch with her daughter. She brought the girl into her arms,"The woman is gone, her curse was just a scare. You are not a threat to this Kingdom. She was ran by an evil being named Chaos. Chaos has not been seen since the attack so long ago. The next 16 years were filled with peace, and, we are going to stricken our guard. The only person who was told of Chaos other than ourselves was Yamamoto.

"It is turning into a scary time. However, we are just going to need to prepare ourselves. Byakuya has told me you've been training, and I want you to continue that. I want you to practice everything you can, so you can be prepared for the worst." The Queen explained, kissing the princess's temple lightly,"Nothing will happen to you."

"And what if the curse was never lifted?" Serenity asked, her eyes falling to the book of evils that was by her side.

"If it wasn't, then any curse can be broken. Her curse was out f darkness and your heart is pure light. You can do anything you set your mind to Serenity," The Queen cooed, burring her head into her daughter's hair. "But, I do have something to take your mind off things."

Serenity lifted her head,"What?"

"Aizen had something he wanted to share with you. He wanted to interview you, seeing how you were one of the last to see Yamamoto, and same with himself. Basically, he wants to know if you saw the same things."

"Did he see something unusual?"

"I'm not sure, he wanted to talk to you."

The Princess nodded her head,"I will go find him them. Mother, can I ask you to stay here? I find this to be the only true safe haven..." Besides the sakura trees... But she didn't have permission to bring her there. This was her safe zone. After centuries of protection and spells on this room, no evil could breach it.

"I will stay here, Serenity. And, I will attempt to make use of my time by looking more into the curse." The Queen whispered, letting her daughter rise up from the couch. Serenity smiled,"I'll see you later."

"Oh Serenity."

"Yes?"

"Keep the attack on the library a secret. Don't tell a soul. Things get around too easily here."

* * *

The Princess then exited the room. As she did, she watched outside momentarily. She starred at the doors, just to make sure there was no damage. None. No damage from the countless banging. She grew rather confused, but shrugged it off and continued off on her way to Aizen. She met the man in a hall not too far from where she was. He was sitting in the southern hall, ready to take her into a private room at the same wing.

"Aizen." Serenity bowed, smiling at him as she curtsied her dress. Aizen returned the warm look and wrapped his arm around her shoulder,"Come, Serenity, there is much to discuss. There is a danger here, that in which I must talk to you. This way." The man directed her. The Princess obeyed and followed the man to a secluded room away from the palace's main hallways.

They found themselves in a room that had a table and a single couch. The small room had walls lined with book shelves, the white table had a golden candle flickering. Aizen lead Serenity in, leaving the door open so that the cool air from the hallway could enter, seeing how there was no one in these halls anyways to listen but other Generals.

Serenity look her seat on the couch, as well as Aizen. He brushed his hair back before adjusting his glasses,"Princess, was Yamamoto very... strange when he left you?"

"Yes, he was very off his rocker."

"Did anything else happen?"

Serenity thought back to the moment, before Yamamoto came in. Her mind wanted to shut down. "Evil." She whispered, starring over to Aizen,"Something evil was in my room. The thing that gained entrance through the key. I remember it coming closer... and then something happened... I was, glowing, yes glowing, and it disappeared. Yamamoto came in, and then he saw I was fine, then left."

"Glowing you say?" Aizen asked, his brown eyes watching her carefully, as if something were clicking in his head. "Yes, I was glowing... and I'm not sure why." Serenity admitted, glancing down to her hands,"I'm scared for what is going on here."

Aizen chuckled as he leaned over to Serenity, pushing golden hair out of the way of her face.

"You have no need to be afraid." Aizen whispered, his face growing closer to hers. The girl almost fell for kissing his, his lips, his eyes, his face. His lips were inches away from Serenity as his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her close. And then, a whiff of cherry blossoms infiltrated her senses as she pushed Aizen away,"Aizen, it's a serious time. We can't play games now." She shook her head, stood up, and left the room.

Aizen was at the couch still, smirking,"I love games."

* * *

Serenity was prancing through the hallways, she was going to go back to her room and lay down, think, and just relax. However, she froze at the familiar laughter of Yoruichi, a chuckle of Byakuya, and a hardy laugh of the Kuchiki elder.

The Princess tilted her head, for Byakuya laughing was weird. He doesn't laugh around Yoruichi. He doesn't like her enough to laugh. Serenity sighed, maybe it was her imagination. She started to head off, but, she froze again at the second round of laughter. Byakuya was laughing. She could hear in the distance mumbling. The girl knew it wasn't right to do what she was about to, but god, she had to.

Serenity ran forward towards the sounds. She attempted to not make much noise, so, went she stood around the corner from the three people, they were unaware of her presence.

"Well then, I will gladly accept such a welcomed proposal. The Kuchiki family is nothing but pleased with your choice, and I'd love to talk with Ms. Yoruichi for a bit to become more aquatinted, for I find it necessary." The elder spoke. Serenity peered around the corner to have her blue eyes watch. Yoruichi was bowing, smiling widely as her arm... hooked around Byakuya's waist. His arm went around her shoulder.

And he was smiling.

The Princess felt her heart fell as the elder then took Yoruichi away from Byakuya. The man's smile then disappeared as the two left, only for him the say rather coldly,"Hiding is not your strong point, Princess."

Serenity popped her head out of the corner ever more-so, finally stepping into view and safety of the shadows. "Byakuya, I don't understand what is going on."

"You shall address me as Kuchiki. Your lack of knowledge is simply because of your nativity. Your honor and respect has been shatter in my eyes, and the eyes of many. Therefore, go fondle with whom you please, for my own sake is now withdrawn into another life." Byakuya hissed, his eyes were cold at starred at her with nothing but hatred. His tone was harsh, his face was stiff, and his guard was up, higher than ever.

"Byakuya, what's gotten into you?" Serenity exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

The Duke straightened the collar on his neck,"It occurs to myself that you are nothing but a girl who is demeaning, a tramp, and low-lifed being who takes nothing but destroying the once pleasurable moments that I could once have perceived." Byakuya snapped, his face showing no emotion but anger. He was furious.

No, he was raging.

Serenity's eyes widened,"What the... what are you talking about? Byakuya..." Her lip trembled, her hands now held on another as they shook. Her eyes grew slightly red,"Please, talk to me... what is going on."

Byakuya sent her a chilling glare,"Nothing that is your concern. I'd like to take the moment to tell you that within the next month, I shall be married of to Yoruichi, for I am taking her as my bride. It was my own choice, and I accept it happily. Our relationship to you was clearly something that was not true, and for it, is not to to my own self."

Tears began to form, Serenity's head began to shake, and her shoulders were shivering,"Byakuya, I do not understand. Why?"

"Kuchiki." He corrected,"And because I can not change what I have beheld. Serenity, are a dirty woman. I hereby renounce by choice to overlook you, and give it to the man of Aizen Sosuke, whom you love so dearly. I say to you goodbye, for I shall be leaving the Moon Kingdom's guard to assist my own home and my fiance."

Serenity's eyes widened. He saw Aizen try and kiss her. Shit. But, she never kissed him. Wait. She smelt the cherry blossoms pass and then she stopped. Byakuya never saw her reject him. "I never kissed Aizen." The water began to spill out of her eyes.

"Oh really? You lie too? Shut your mouth, Princess, for I am through with you." Byakuya hissed before he whirled around and left Serenity's vision.

That is when she collapsed onto her knees and cried.

* * *

**Aw! So sad! Now you see why I wanted to write it? It's intense. Please, read and review! *and don't kill me***


	9. Engaged

**Hello everyone! So, I finally got to writing a chapter for this story. Really, this story's plot is going to go haywire soon. It's really beginning to wind down, and, it was only meant to be a 14~15 chapter story. It's the background to Princess Serenity, of course! I might, considering if I want to, create a spin off. A sequel to it all when it is done. :) Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

Everything was too much. She didn't do anything... nothing. Nothing wrong, yet, if nothing was wrong, then why did her heart hurt so bad? Bleeding so much that it was drowning out her senses, all of them. Every single thing around her grew quiet but for her own tears. Rushing out, her weeps. Falling to the ground those little salt droplets... they fell so fast, more coming with every passing minute.

Serenity's body felt cold, as if no one would want to hold her and make her heart flutter. Her face, however, was hot with tears. Her eyes were red, her nose matched. Her body cringed and shook as her arms came up to hold herself. Finally, the princess doubled over, shaking her head in pure sadness.

She had lost Byakuya. He was gone, off with Yoruichi and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that look in his eyes was purely hatred. He _hated_ her. Had Serenity not went with Aizen... then would she have this heartbreak?

She was so so heartbroken.

The Princess never felt something so bad before. The pieces cut wounds so deep, so very deep, that to put oneself back together is worst than a thousand knives each individually taking a plunge into the mind. Concentrating feels as if life had no purpose, no reasoning, and no belonging. The unrequited love that sheds in many tears could only be fault of a broken heart due to a love once lost. Taking the time to recuperate such damage to the soul could only lead to more bloodshed deep within the wounds punctured from such a terrible fall. First love in such a naive state of mind could only lead to something much worse than death itself.

She wanted to die.

Serenity wanted to kill herself. Byakuya's love was no longer with her, his... love. Had Baykuya _loved_ Serenity? Clearly not. If he did, he would have spoken to her about it and try to fix it. No, he didn't love her at all. Either way, he _hated_ her now. Byakuya probably wanted to kill Serenity at this point, because, she probably broke the little feelings he held in his heart and shattered them. And the worst part? She didn't mean to. Serenity was so devastated.

The girl fell forwards, so that she was laying on the ground as she sobbed. Her golden hair fell around her. Serenity would reach out and touch a few strands, tossing them as her streams of water soon fell off her face to create little ponds on the marble floors.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her aqua eyes shining a brilliant blue, such a rare color for her eyes to be. Why? Because it was only there when she cried. And usually, Serenity never cried. She was too happy, yet, since Byakuya came around, crying seemed like something she could suddenly do whenever she conjured up the right emotions... The Princess bit her lip, letting her tears slowly come to a stop.

She knew she'd cry later, of course she knew that, but, she also knew that sitting here on the cold floor moping over Byakuya wouldn't help her get him back... no, she needed to get him back. But how? How could he feel what she felt? Well, she could think of something, because tonight, was a ball.

* * *

The dress was flawless. Her hair, was flawless. Her silky neck was perfectly displayed and her chest was even more perfectly displayed. The dress was golden. The top part of the dress was strapless that draped downwards, ruffling and then ending. Then, the fluffy part of the skirt came out, finishing it to the floor. Her golden locks were curled and back. Her neck was bare, but, she hand shimmering golden earrings that dangled down to the right length.

Serenity felt beautiful and Rangiku put down the finishing touches to her blush. The girl was so happy to see her best friend a bit better than she was when she entered her room.

The busty blond sighed, placing a finger to her chin as she leaned backwards, getting a full view of her canvas before placing another dab of makeup on Serenity's eyes. "Now, tell me, what exactly do you plan on _doing_ about all of this?"

The Princess starred at herself in the mirror in front of her, puckering her lips lightly as she whispered,"I'm going to be myself... act as if he no longer phases me. And, if Aizen chooses to take me on, I shall let him. Byakuya... Kuchiki-san should not be the one holding me back... It's like I'm back to square one, ya' know?"

Rangiku nodded,"And that's it," she murmured to herself, backing off to get one more full view of her friend before saying,"You are so strong, you know that? I probably would hide my face for like at least a day, and then go have intense sex with Hisagi. He is my rebound."

Serenity's jaw dropped as she glared at her friend in horror. Rangiku laughed, waving her off,"I'm just kidding! It's what I'd want to do..." She then giggled off, running to get Serenity's shoes. The blond rolled her eyes, having the shoes instantly in her hands and on her feet. "You should actually come with me, Ran-chan. I don't see why you stay here and drink all night. I'd _want_ you there."

"An invite?" Rangiku said aloud, her mouth forming into an "o" shape. "Hm, maybe I'll crash half way in, just to check up on you." Serenity smiled,"Alright. Well then, I'm going off."

"B-but wait! The ball doesn't start for another half hour? Where do you think you are going?"

Serenity shrugged,"I want to walk around for a bit. But, leave within 5 minutes... Who knows what's in this room." Rangiku laughed,"You got it." With a thumbs up, the princess left the room. Her blue eyes wandered a bit, wondering where to even begin. She knows she has to keep her mind occupied. So, a little walk in her garden would be pleasant, as always.

Her body moved back towards where she knew best. The flowers came into view through the clear doors, pushing them open, and entering her private gardens. She shut her eyes, letting her feet walk her forward into the airy fresh atmosphere. It was an amazing feeling to be... tranquil.

Yet, of course, it soon ended. Ways down, Serenity felt an energy powerful and pulsing. It was causing a rustle in the bushes, trembling in the trees. She heard, like a powerful whisper on a fast paced breeze. Her eyes widened, because, she could have sworn she saw a cherry blossom float in the same breeze.

The girl took off, holding up her dress as she moved towards it. And when she _did_ find the person, she instantly hid. It was in the grassy areas up a small hill a-ways out from the palace. Serenity did take the trudge, careful to not ruin her dress before she stopped far back, behind a tree. She then peered over to see what was going on.

Byakuya was training. God, training wasn't even a word. It seemed as if he were beating himself up. He was bloody, red, his breath was deep and his body was glistening with perfect sweat. He was breathing heavily, smacking his sword downwards to hit the floor, the ground exploding as it did. His upper body was shirtless, blood dripping down from various cuts, though, none pierced his face.

The power emitting from this man... was enormous. His swings were deadly, his stare was deadly, but most of all, was voice. "Why are you hiding?"

Serenity gasped, starring at the ground. She needed to collect herself. "Princess, explain your reasoning for being here. Now." Another deep breath. With in seconds, the girl revealed her hiding spot to reveal Byakuya starring right at her. The girl sighed, walking forward.

"I'm here out of curiosity, Kuchiki-san... forgive my intrusion. But for your own sake, please stop... You are hurting yourself." Serenity said aloud, her face showing concern. Her hand reached out, as if to touch him, but, she quickly withdrew it, holding it to her chest. "You need to stop."

Byakuya simply glared at her. His face was emotionless, but, Serenity knew better. There were many emotions running behind that mask of his. If only she could see it. "Please, don't be like this... I can't stand to see you hurt yourself." Her eyes began to water, her mouth stayed open, speechless to words.

But now? Byakuya would not answer. He starred at her, she starred back. Her eyes were wet with tears. She knew he would not give her a response. The girl but her quivering lip,"I see... Well then, I'll see you around..."

She left, not hearing Byakuya's own words that sounded like a muffled,"forgive me."

* * *

The loud music played a soft melody. Spinning, dancing, laughter. Drinks were being poured into the glasses. People were fawning over one another, being joyous, being happy, being blissful. The music rumbled, the dresses were swirling. The person who was suppose to host this, the Queen, was sitting on her throne, laughing along with her guests. Byakuya was in the crowd, his arm tightly wrapped around Yoruichi. Ranigku was even there, prancing around in a very revealing dress.

The only person absent, was Princess Serenity.

Rangiku had been spying on Byakuya, noticing he had been looking around a bit. She immediately began concluding he was looking for Serenity. It was confirmed, when he starred at the figure entering from the top of the stairs. In a new dress, the girl was rocking. (A/N, dress at bottom). Her hair was tied up a bit at the back of her head, but, for the most part, let it dangle down loosely to her waist. Her lips were red, her body was flawless as she moved down the steps.

Rangiku knew the outfit change was perfect.

Byakuya starred at her the entire way down, her small smile was irresistible. However, the person to grab her hand at the bottom of the steps, was Aizen. She let him lead forward and kiss her cheek lightly, and then her neck before he whispered into her ear,"You look beautiful."

"I did it for you." Serenity said back, rather confident with her stride. Her eyes lit up as she saw Byakuya, but turned back to Aizen. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she whispered,"Dance with me."

"Of course, Princess." He replied, leading her to the dance floor. She looked to Rangiku who nodded her head. She was over by the orchestra, giving them the okay. This was a special piece. Suddenly, different music played. Music foreign to most of the spectators. It was known, as the salsa. Byakuya almost growled, Yoruichi glancing up to rub his arm.

No wonder Serenity was dressed like this. She had this planned. It made Byakuya rather mad. He watched the girl have Aizen's arm around her, sliding down towards her bottom. Serenity didn't stop him. Rangiku was giggling at the instant small signs Byakuya had made. Whether it was a glare or a small tensing, it was something.

Serenity swung around and around, her legs twisting back and fourth as she moved. Yet, the passion was dim. So very dim. Aizen could barley keep up with Serenity, but, managed to make him appear as an expert. He then twirled Serenity inwards towards him, but, was cut off.

Byakuya.

"May I step in?" He asked, Aizen giving a fake smile and backing off. He then waited, his eyes showing anger and Byakuya grabbed Serenity's waist. The Princess smirked to herself.

Plan Status: Successful!!

They then continued their dance, swinging back and fourth, their faces so close as the fire that they once shared sparked.

The heat grew as Serenity twisted herself into his arms so that her backside was to his stomach and swayed her hips roughing to his groin. Her ear was by his throat and mouth, and when she did that move, he made a small, yet audible moan to her and her alone. Byakuya _liked_ that move. She was giving him sensations, powerful sensations as she lift her body as she moved. It was like she was floating. Yet, she couldn't help to when she got the chance, to grind up against his lower area.

His soft moans made her blush. His hand managing to linger on his backside, going a bit lower then they should made her inhale sharply. Everything they were doing were dancing to make one another feel... happy. Serenity never smiled the entire time, to keep her sultry character in play. And when the dance ended, he quickly left the dance floor to Yoruichi. Serenity felt accomplished.

Serenity gave the cat like lady a small smirk, very small, before going to Aizen. She knew her plan to secretly seduce Byakuya would work, mainly because he couldn't take his eyes off her and her bare back. Serenity sent once last glance to Byakuya before Aizen was suddenly over her. His mouth was kissing her neck, her hands were around his waist. His arms were around her. Rangiku noticed the instant reaction.

"Serenity," Aizen whispered, kissing her ear. She smiled, blushing a bit as she starred up into his big brown eyes. "I want you to know, you've changed my life. Everything I do now is because of you. And because of that, I want you to be my wife."

The Princess's mouth dropped open,"Oh Sousuke." She whispered, hugging him closely. She knew it took a lot for someone to propose, even if she _was_ only using him. "Souuke... I don't know what to say!"

Aizen smiled,"You can take your time on the answer. I know it means a lot for you to get married. Just think about all the things we can do together if we do, get married." He kissed her cheek, letting her eyes wander up to Rangiku. Her hand was crossing over her neck, telling her she needed to get out of that ballroom. Serenity's eyes narrowed. She turned around to find Byakuya leading Yoruichi away from the ballroom and into a nearby hallway. She then went back to see Rangiku now jumping to get out of there.

Serenity glanced to Aizen, her hands on his chest,"Time... I need time... Let me think about it. I need to think about what this means to me, for me to be Queen... if I'm even ready for that." She leaned up on her tippy-toes, kissing his nose lightly before departing into the crowd. Behind Aizen appeared a silver haired man,"Whatta' girl." Aizen's face was simply a deadly glare as she excited away.

* * *

They moved quickly, swiftly, away from the ballroom. Serenity instantly had Rangiku meet her at the base of the stairs. Together, they ran up. Together, they went into her bed room and once more, outfit change. This time, it was a little black dress that had a giant satin bow in the back. Her neck consisted of pearls, ones from the photoshoot. She smiled, for her plan was working. She'd interrupt Yoruichi yelling at Byakuya for their dancing, causing him to admit his feelings for her. Then, she'd step in. It was perfection.

The busty blond smiled,"Oh, I feel like a spy!" Serenity giggled,"You are my side kick."

Rangiku raised her hand up, only for Serenity to jump and clap it. "High five for the winning team! Yoruichi doesn't stand a chance!"

Serenity squealed,"Yes, we are takin' that girl down!"

When moon people fight for what they want, god, they fight for it. Serenity, all prepared to claim Byakuya headed out of the room. She huffed deeply, waving Rangiku off, and went on her way.

Where to? Byakuya's room. Without a doubt, they'd be there. Abarai claimed Byakuya had set something up in there earlier, but, took it down. He never said _what_ it was.

The golden haired girl held her head high as she moved about, thinking about how wonderful it'd feel for her to finally get Byakuya and claim him to be her own. It was as if all of her hard work would pay off. She'd finally be able to tell Byakuya.... that she was in love with him. God, she was so in love with him. Never before had she been so addicted to a person, that, despite the pain, she kept going back. She knew she'd always go back to him, no matter whom he was with.

It would take a lot to keep Serenity away from him. So much. Something crazy enough to hurt her so bad. Words couldn't do it, no, words couldn't keep her away. Because she knew him better than that. She knew, from the lustful gaze in his eyes that there was something there that connected them beyond anything. They could talk, dance, have a conversation and make one another smile.

Serenity felt her heart flutter at the beautiful memories as she approached his office doors. Yet, she froze. It was open. But, it wasn't the open door that cause her to freeze. It was the noises from inside.

Moaning. Intense moaning for Yoruichi.

"Oh Byakuya... ah, that feels so good." She whimpered softly.

Byakuya's muffled groans were heard, and, the shaking of an object. He was... sleeping with her. Right now. Right in front of Serenity, although she couldn't see.

"No way." She whispered to herself, her eyes widened as she began to back away slowly. Her head shook. She couldn't believe it. Byakuya was... having sex with Yoruichi. Not her. Not Serenity.... But Yoruichi. Her eyes soon became wildly blinded in tears. Her heart was thumping as she hauled off her shoes into her hands, and began to run for it.

This was exactly what Serenity was talking about to make her not go back to Byakuya. She just felt... defeated. This would be even harder to recover from. And she had a feeling she never will. Because, when she thought of Byakuya, she thought of him inside Yoruichi, him screaming her name in pleasure. Him only wanting her. He didn't want some rundown whore of a Princess.

"No!" She cried, running harder and faster. Her vision was blinded by tears, her heart was broken into thousands of pieces, and worst of all, she knew the only way to recover from this was to completely forget about everything.

She needed to get away from everything. There was no way she could even survive in this moment without thinking about him. She was just... like the walking dead. The Princess kept up her pace, despite her failing breath, and finally collapsed onto her knees when she reached her gardens.

Her body fell down by the fountain, her head resting on the small pavement. Her black dress disappeared, forming into her favorite white dress. The one with the golden circles on the front and the giant pink bow on the back. Her body shut down, sobbing terribly. And then, a figure approached her and then comforted her. Her next choice... was life changing.

* * *

"Calling all guests to the ballroom!" A loud voice rung throughout the palace. It echoed throughout the halls, and everyone was called into the ballroom. Queen Serenity stood at the head, upon her throne. She was smiling widely. Her body was flailing, her arms outspread as the people crowded around.

Even Byakuya and Yoruichi had composed themselves enough to get out here into the ball room. The Queen's eyes swept over her guests. Her grin was wide, her heart was fluttering, yet, her smile faded when she briefly made eye contact with Byakuya.

Yoruichi's face in this crowd was pissed as she crossed her arms. Her eyes were narrow, her body was disheveled, but everyone could say she was in a pretty bad mood. No one would ever guess, or even ask why. Byakuya stood next to her, his face was emotionless.

The Queen sighed at this, but, instantly brightened as she began to speak,"About 5 minutes ago, I was brought some wonderful news. Bright news. News that will change the history of time and time again. Many of you know my daughter Serenity and her quest for love. She has come to me, telling me she has found it. She says she found a man who does not break her heart, loves her through her anger, sadness, happiness, and cares about her. And then, after a bunch of conversing, she has told me she was to marry this man.

"I now let you see the future Queen and King of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity and Aizen Sousuke!" The Queen announced giddily, her arm extended towards the steps. Then, Aizen and Serenity had began to descend it. Happily in one another's arms. Serenity glanced upwards to Aizen, her smile was calming.

Aizen was looking down, his lips kissing her temple before the reached the floor. They then walked forward, the crowd backing off and making a path for them to the throne. The people were all clapping, cheering. Byakuya had the smallest clap in his hands, his eyes were showing emotion... hurt.

Yoruichi's face instantly grew wicked, shooting a glare at Byakuya and tilting her head. Something clearly had happened. Serenity didn't care though. She made eye-contact with Byakuya in the crowd, her head shaking slightly, before peering ahead. It was like he didn't even exist. Yet, the hole in her chest was throbbing. Marrying Aizen seemed like the only solution to her troubles. He did make her forget Byakuya much of the time.

The Princess held her head up high as she stepped upwards onto the throne, Aizen's arms latched in hers. She giggled a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist when they turned to face the crowd.

"My fellow people," Serenity spoke formally,"Cupid's bow is one of the strongest items I've ever witnesses. It blindly followed me for ages, waiting to hit me at the right moment. When I laid eyes on Sousuke, it struck. I have fallen for Sousuke. I believe he will be a powerful king, a strong ruler, and a wonderful father to the children that will one day replace me in my title. I thank you for your kindness and blessings." Serenity then curtsied, applause was created. Aizen nuzzled his head into her golden locks. "You are too good to me." He whispered.

Serenity peered up from her bow to the people and said,"Let's give them a run for their money."

"I like the way you think." Aizen replied with a smirk. His hands instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her in to him as she grasped her hands around his neck. They then enveloped themselves in an endearing kiss, one that made the crowd go "aw!"

The girl giggled, and, she was the only one... besides Gin Ichimaru who laughed quietly to himself in the crowd. Byakuya instantly looked at the man who was starring up at Aizen and Serenity. "Oh how lovely. Oh how tragic!" he whispered. Of course he didn't 'know' Byakuya overhead it. His eyes narrowed as he sent the man a small glare. Gin then exited the crowd, laughing and hollering at the two as they left the throne into a sea of congratulations. Aizen kissed Serenity's moon, allowing her to depart from him into the waves of people. Serenity nodded her head, grinning as she too, left Aizen and into her own crowd of people.

As soon as she did, her arm was tugged on. Serenity glanced up to see Byakuya. She rolled her eyes as she felt him take her away from the crowds. He lead her outside of the castle and into the meadow where she found him training earlier. It wasn't exactly leading, it was more like forcing.

"What is the meaning of this!" Serenity hollered, glaring at the Duke.

Byakuya sighed, placing his face into his hands,"You need to be more careful," he then glanced up,"Gin Ichimaru was speaking of how your relationship with Aizen would lead to a tragedy." Serenity's eyes widened a bit. God, she wanted to run up and hug him, but, she once more thought back to what had just happened between him and Yoruichi.

"Then, I will go ask him. Goodday, Kuchiki-san." Serenity said, bowing before turning to head off.

"Wait."

The Princess whirled around,"Yes?"

"Why him?"

Serenity pouted,"Because. He doesn't break my heart. He's kept me safe from any kind of bullshit you have ever given me."

Byakuya sighed and began pacing,"Is that so?"

The Princess nodded her head, feeling the tears well up within her,"Every time I look at you I want to cry. Because I think of what you've done to me. Ever since I met you, all you've done is caused me heartbreak. I hope you know I never kissed Aizen on that day. If you would have believed me, all of this would have been avoided. I would have still been with you and instead of Aizen and I getting married, it would have been me and you." The tears spilt out of her eyes as she snapped, gazing off into the trees around her.

She crossed her arms, huffing a bit as her eyes reddened. "He doesn't deserve someone like me... Someone who can't make up her fucking mind..." The last part, was completely murmured. Byakuya couldn't make it out, but, he asked,"What did you say?"

"Nothing... nothing... I have to go back to the castle. There are people there actually happy for me." Serenity told him, glancing back at him with her blue orbs. "Just please, be more careful with the next girl you choose to mess with." With that, she began to storm off into the trees and back to the palace. She never could understand why Byakuya would make her into such a mess.

* * *

**If you remove the spaces, you can see the dresses! So, what do you think? There is only about 5 more chapters left in this story, and, they are all planned out. Be prepared for a whirlwind of emotions! Please, read and review!**

**1st dress:**

**http://www . m/cm/misqu incemag/im ages/quince anera-dress-Q 372-F-de-799 **

**2nd dress: **

** http://ww -in-ch /image/2f0j00V MQToERPBzpLM/Wedding- Dress-Party-and-B all-Gown-Mic-4 **


	10. Nightmare

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I've had so much work to get this up. Anyways. If you noticed. Rating goes up. For a reason.**

**There is rape and moderate gore in this scene. The rape scene WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. It was written by an amazing writer named ****psychegloom****. You can check her out, and, I'll put a link to her at the end of the chapter because you MUST read her stories. They are so magical!**

* * *

Serenity awoke from her sleep, such a long long slumber after such an emotional day. It was lovely to see... the darkness surround and cloud her room as her blue eyes fluttered open. She instantly yelped, sitting up in her bed and backing up to the bed post, searching into the dark fog for anyone and anything.

It was like a a black smoke, but no fire.

Serenity felt the blackness clog her nose, causing her to cough. The mist grew increasingly darker, blacking out all of her vision. She let out a squeal, for she felt something on her leg. The Princess instantly pulled it back in towards her, holding her legs into her chest as she closed her eyes. She wanted to yell out for help, but, no one would respond. She could barely breath in this mess.

It would take a heavy of strength to pull through this one. Serenity's eyes narrowed, peering around the room for an escape route. Something... _he_ taught her. Anything, any opening. The fog was thickening, however, she did manage to see the only way out. The glass sliding windows. Perfect! The Princess dove down onto the white marble floor, sliding on her hands and knees, using her dress to glide. She coughed once more into her hands, reaching up for the golden handle and finally, turning it.

As soon as the door was open, she jumped up and dashed out onto her balcony.

"Oh my god." She whispered, seeing Aizen and Byakuya standing in her private gardens right in front of her. It seemed as if they were trying to kill each other. Fighting, back and fourth their swords were clashing. The sparks were flying and their faces showed nothing but anger. It grew fierce, the energy erupting from the two was amazing.

And then they stopped, both bloodily, and speaking.

"You tried to kill her." Aizen sneered, holding his blade up.

Byakuya chuckled, smirking,"I'd never do anything like that!" his tone was sarcastic, taunting.

"So then why trick her? Why make her believe your love was true?" Aizen spat, swinging his sword once more and running at Byakuya. Byakuya easily deflected it, switching his hands and using force to knock Aizen to the ground.

Byakuya walked up to the man, stabbed the blade into his stomach, and kneeled down,"Because, it's more entertaining." The duke then stood up, letting the blood pour out of the stomach and onto the ground, watering the flowers with it's sticky red nature.

He then glanced up to the balcony, starring right at Serenity. "Oh, so you were watching?" Byakuya's hand pointed at her, and then, he flicked his wrist. Suddenly, the balcony shook, just like the time before and then began to crumble, pieces falling to the ground. Serenity cried out, yelling as she fell with all of the stone used to create it. The dust rose from the fall, and Byakuya stood right outside, waiting for the girl to appear. She did, by pushing some rocks out of the way. Her head was cut, badly. The Princess winced as she slowly stood up, her white dress being torn at the hem and by her right leg, exposing skin.

"Aizen!" She cried, running forward past Byakuya and to the floor where Aizen was laying. She shook him, her eyes in horror as she starred at the limp, pale, and bloody corpse. Serenity gasped, her hands instantly flying up to cover her mouth as she turned around in horror. Byakuya... just killed her fiance.

The Princess stood up, her head shaking as tears began to paint rivers on her face. "A-are you mad? What in the world has gotten into you! You just killed Sousuke!"

Byakuya had a devilish grin on his face,"He was too in love with you to fight for himself. He would loose any battle, kill himself even, just for you. A pathetic rival."

Her face grew enraged,"He was trying to protect me... for the likes of you. Byakuya, I can not believe I am about to say this. But, as the rightful ruler of the Moon Kingdom I hear-by **banish** you for good. You've attempted murder on the Princess, the Moon Kingdom, and a General. I'd suggest you leave before the royal guard Generals come here to kill you. I hope they do." She spat, her eyes blurry from tears.

"And if I kill you first?" Byakuya asked, showing his unsheathed blade. He never sheathed it. It was still bloody, red with Aizen's blood. Serenity's eyes widened, backing away slowly from the blade that now had a tip pointed directly at her chest.

Serenity shook her head, her breathing increasing,"So... you are the reason why I almost died the first time with the balcony.... You were the reason why my home was destroyed... and... you were the reason why someone came into my room..."

Byakuya grinned,"I wanted to see who was around you for the first reason, second, I needed to cause some chaos, and third, I was going to kill but you had that marvelous power... Now, I've clouded out the entire Moon Kingdom. Everyone is fast asleep because of it. It will give me the chance to kill you now. You and Aizen surprisingly surpassed the spell. He broke free of it, coming out here to find me, and then you awoke when in the beginning stages." The Duke paced back and fourth, his gray eyes wandering up and down her body.

He pressed the tip of the sword to her chest, not enough to cut her, but to intimidate her. Serenity's breath caught in her throat, and she became petrified with fear. The tip of the blade traced the base of her throat, and then traveled up to her chin. He tilted her head up to look at him, and she couldn't believe what she saw inside his gray eyes, evil, and a sadistic lust.

His eyes traveled down to her chest, and the side of his mouth curved upwards.

He smirked, and ran the blade down to one of her breasts, she gasped and crawled away from him.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, and he kneeled down next to her. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it back hard, so that she was looking straight at him. He drew closer to her and looked her hard in the eyes, he was so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"L-let me go!" she exclaimed, trying to feign a courage she did not have.

"No," his answer was short and simple; before Serenity could say anything else, he crashed his mouth to hers violently, his teeth clashing against her soft lips , biting at them, and making them bleed.

She tried to keep her mouth shut, but he chewed at her lips ferociously, her lips stung with the pain, and she could not keep them shut any longer. His tongue plunged itself in her mouth, and she tried to fight him off with her hands. Byakuya pulled back, and smacked her so hard the face that she felt dizzy.

"Let's see," he whispered, his eyes brushing over her body. He then lifted up Aizen's arm, removing the blade from his side and held it in his hand. Seconds later, Aizen's sword was torn though Serenity's wrist, pinning it to the ground.

The Princess screamed, her mouth opened as she cried. Her blood began to pour out of the wound as it bleed. It hurt so bad, so bad. Never has she been stabbed before. Byakuya was holding the other arm down as he used his own blade to cut right above where he was sitting, and right under the breast. Once he did that, he had enough lea-way to tear the white gown off her.

Serenity then realized what he was going to do... He was going to... rape her.

She felt then a sharp pain in her stomach. Serenity could see his sword stabbed through her stomach. She cried out in pain, screaming, as she then felt harsh blade being torn out of her. The princess was crying hysterically,"P-please s-s-stop..."

Byakuya starred her her, bringing his blade down to swipe once more against the soft, now bloodied, skin. When the princess let out one more scream, before her other arm was pinned down with Byakuya's sword.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me, princess. There is no use in fighting, you might as well try to enjoy it."

"No, how could you Byakuya? I never thought…how could you sink so low-"

Byakuya only smirked, he looked her, lips bleeding, tousled hair, and fallen on the floor, and he started laughing.

"This is how I wanted to you Serenity! At my mercy, at my disposal, vulnerable," he pointed his sword again, and with a single move of his wrist cut her night gown open.

Serenity tried in vain to cover her body by lifting up her legs but he kicked her on the side to stop it. She curled in a fetal position, cringing, and Byakuya took the opportunity to climb on top of her, capturing the swords pinned in wrists her wrists and pinned them over her head.

He sneered down at her, and slapped her around some more to weaken her. His efforts served their purpose, her nose began to bleed, her vision was blurry, and her strength weakened. He settled himself between her thighs, and with his sword ripped away her undergarments.

Her bra and panties were thrown aside, and he gazed hungrily at the naked beauty beneath him. His long fingers found her nether lips, and he traced the little opening.

"Byakuya…no…" it wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to do this when they were both ready, having had confessed their love to each other, and exchanged vows in front of their friends and family, "please…"

Byakuya ignored her, and reached down to unzip his pants. At the sound of the zipper, Serenity's eyes traveled south, and her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the foreign organ, it was large, deeply veined, and seemed to throb in his hand as he looked at her.

She wriggled beneath him, trying to free herself, but he was too strong, and she was too weak. She panicked as his member drew closer to her little opening. She thrashed some more, but stopped when she felt the tip touch her entrance, in fear that by moving she would cause it to sink inside of her.

Her attempts to keep him out of her proved to be in vain, as he thrust into her roughly. She screamed and threw her head back in pain. He completely disregarded her comfort and thrust into her roughly, building a rhythm, fast paced, and pounding hard.

"Byakuya…it hurts…!" she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

He was smiling, his eyes were closed, and he smiled as rocked his hips against hers.

"Argh…I'd forgotten how tight virgins were…" he groaned as he swayed his head back in ecstasy.

She screamed so loud, it was ear shattering. Not only did the pain from her wounds her, but, she was a virgin. As much as she pranced around and said she wasn't... she was. She was very careful with who she let even do things sexual with her. Serenity bit her lip, her tears flooding her vision as he began to instantly pound as fast as he could. No consideration.

Serenity wept beneath him, she felt so dirty, so used, she turned her head to the side to look at Aizen's unconscious body. "Aizen…help…" she croacked out helplessly, and she gasped when Byakuya picked up his pace, he was practically slamming into her now. She felt him shudder above her, and felt nauseated when she felt his hot seed shoot inside of her. He collapsed on top of her. And she sighed relieved when he pulled out.

Her eyes shot open again when she felt him turn her around, so that her front was facing the floor, he lifted her hips off the floor, and aligned his body with hers.

"Please…no more…it hurts…" he ignored her and entered her again, her emotions were nothing.

Byakuya do this to her? How could he?

Plus, no matter how hard she struggled against, it'd hit her bad because of her stabbed hands. She tossed her head back and fourth, squealing against him. Strangely, Serenity's body was negatively rejecting Byakuya. She just wanted him to go away. She just wanted... And that's when she saw it.

Almost like a hologram, Aizen's dead body next to her flicked. It began flickering faster. She gasped, when she saw Byakuya dead beside her. She then glanced up to see Aizen pounding into her, his grin, was just deadly. Yet, it was when he released, when things went to the worst.

* * *

Serenity found herself in her bed once more. Her eyes fluttering open, yet, she froze. Blood was all over her bed. It covered her from head to toe. Her white sheets were perished in the sticky red substance. A night mare in reality? She screamed.

* * *

"Serenity, Princess Serenity? Can you hear me? Queen, she is coming too. Princess Serenity, open your eyes." A soft voice spoke. She then heard someone exit the room.

There was a light in her face, shining brightly. It made her cringe and inhale sharply, but, she couldn't move. Immobile is how she felt. The girl managed to get her eyes open to greet the soft voice.

Unohona, the 4th sector General. The healing barracks. The woman smiled gently, brushing a string of blond hair out of the girl's face. "Princess Serenity, you need focus."

Serenity was able to keep her eyes open and her mind concentrated enough for a small nod. "How are you feeling?" The kind woman asked, her voice showing calmness, yet, had a ping of concern. The blond opened her mouth only a bit, to muster the noise,"So-so."

Unohona nodded her head,"Auditory and reaction levels are rapidly recovering." She kept her eyes on the Princess,"Serenity, now, I want you to listen very closely. You had a nightmare. Do you remember the details of the nightmare?"

Serenity thought back... all she remembered was black and blood. She couldn't... remember anything of the dream. "No... but it was bad."

"Yes, it was. While you were sleeping, you were being physically hurt. Your mother had to run to your room to get the key to open it. We would have been in sooner if Yamamoto was around. We are terribly sorry, but, good news, is that you have been healing faster then anything I've seen. Your wounds are closing up faster then... well... anyone. You would be ready to leave here in a weeks time, I'm sure."

Serenity smiled,"Thank you."

The woman glanced down to Serenity,"I won't tell you how you were found or the condition you were in, but, I will tell you this. Since we are the only people here, it's come to my attention that the person who stole the key to your room was the person who did this. Kuchiki noticed scratch marks on your door handle, showing that someone has been using it to enter.

Unohona bowed her head to the girl and stood up out of her seat, ready to depart. It was then it all started coming back to her, the faces in the memory... Blank.

Weakly, the Princess said,"I-I remember one thing."

The General sat down once more,"Yes?"

"I... was raped."

Unohona's eyes narrowed,"Serenity, are you sure about that."

With a small nod, Unohona stood up from her seat and walked over to the edge of the bed. She inhaled deeply, and in her soft tone said,"I'm going to need to inspect you if you believe this is true. Will you let me look?"

The girl shut her eyes, moaning a yes. Unohona sighed a bit, as if not wanting to look. Not because of the sight, no, she's seen a naked body before. It's just that... if she was... then the entire kingdom would have to be searched for DNA matches and the Princess would be in more of a wreck than she is now.

But she has to do it. Unohona trailed her fingers up to the blanket's edge, slowly lifting it up and glancing down at Serenity's womanhood. Her eyes narrowed a bit, before she ran to the side of the room to get some objects for a closer examination. A few minutes later, the expert smiled,"Whomever hurt you tried to rape you, but wasn't successful. Something must have stopped him from doing what he wanted. Seeing how you were dreaming, he was probably creating an illusion of sorts to make you believe such."

Either way.... Serenity just started to cry.

* * *

She was in bed. All day.

The wounds were painful as the medication healed them. Yet, her wounds were miraculously shrinking by the hour into measly scars within 7 hours of the assault. Queen Serenity had stopped by numerous times, crying a few of those many numerous times.... Yet, she whispered into Serenity's ear that it was the Silver Crystal that was healing her so.

Yet, Aizen never visited her. Not all day. Serenity thought maybe he was taking this all so hard and needed time alone. The girl cuddled to her pillow, crystal eyes starring out the windows in front of her. She was too, facing away from the door, the guest chair, and everything else that would help her forget where she was. She was in sector 4, the healing sector that she often stayed in when she wanted to fake sick so she wouldn't have to go to a class or learn something. But, so many dead people and soldiers were brought her... The blood wounds were horrifying, and now, she had one of her own.

Cherry Blossoms.

Serenity felt a smooth hand on her bare arm, warming her slightly as the next guest occupied the seat next to the bed. She shivered a bit, for the touch was so familiar. Serenity moved around so that she could face none other than the Duke of Kuchiki.

The Princes smiled shyly. She watched up to the Duke's emotionless face. It was a silent communication. He was thinking of what to say, or, what he was feeling. One thing Serenity knew is that Byakuya was a strong man who was careful with everything he did. Somehow, a plan was devised in seconds as he moved about, showing clearly his strengths as he fought in battle.

"You were hurt." Byakuya started simply, his eyes the adverting hers,"The culprit has not been found, yet, I was just informed by Unohona that you were almost... violated. My sincerest apologies." He then gazed back down to meet contact with her eyes.

_It began flickering faster. She gasped, when she saw Byakuya dead beside her._

The princess instantly shouted, jumping back from Byakuya. "OUCH!" She cried, doubling over from her wounds from the sharp and sudden movement. She fell backwards, off the bed and was almost about to break her head open, when she was caught. Byakuya smiled a bit as he cradled the girl. Serenity felt her heart beat rapidly as the image of Byakuya dead in front of her appeared. She could not see what it was before it became Byakuya. She had a feeling it was the culprit.

"Are you alright?" he asked her in a smooth tone, placing her back on the bed. His backhand instantly rested on her forehead, feeling for possibly a temperature. He then pulled it away,"Did I frighten you?"

Serenity shook her head, her eyes calming. She felt the cushion of the bed soon surround her as Byakuya carefully set her down. He then placed the blanket over her, his eyes becoming wary.

"I don't remember who did it. But, I got lucky. Something stopped the man..." Serenity whispered, her eyes hazy.

"Me." Byakuya replied, nodding,"Once the Queen retrieved the key, I was first to enter and warded away a black fog of sorts. The man was clouded within, no possible features. He then vanished with it."

Instantly, something came up in her head. Not of the dream, but in the library. When she was brought into the past, a dark haze is where the evil laid. It's where Nehelania was... "Oh my goodness." Serenity said aloud, starring at the Duke,"I have a curse on me, told fake, but when I discovered it there was some dark fog... It has to be the same one."

"What was the curse."

"... That I would die before I ever took the throne." Serenity solemnly spoke.

Byakuya thought momentarily,"You know that it's will not happen. Only a fool would speak like that."

"Am I a fool, Byakuya?"

"Very much so."

"And what can I do about it?"

"Nothing."

Serenity huffed a bit, leaning back into her seat. Her ruffled golden hair gently fell over her shoulder, her blue orbs starring ahead, as she bit her lip. "You know. Yesterday, I was really mad at you."

"I'm aware of that, Princess." Byakuya told her softly, his voice showing no hint of anger or any sense of retaliation. Serenity smiled a bit, knowing she had his attention. It was about time too, before he fired back something stupid and made her upset again.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh... I'll try and look out for myself." Serenity told him, her face brightening,"And when I'm better, I'll start to train with you again. I don't want you to be worried about me anymore." Instantly, his face showed appreciated. With the smallest smile his hand reached upwards to let his fingers linger softly against her cheek,"I'd be glad to."

Within seconds, Serenity's sucked in a breath. She then felt his lips graze her forehead, kissing the moon lightly. Serenity let out a blush, her heart thumping and her face growing hot. Yet, suddenly, he spoke against her skin,"Aizen is coming."

It was then he withdrew his from his actions, backing up as he looked at her and she looked at him. They looked at each other. They looked into one another's hearts. They looked into each other's minds. They looked into one another's soul, and then, realized, they were one in the same. They always were.

* * *

"Serenity." Aizen whispered, his arms wrapped around Serenity. He was in her bed, his fingers tangling in her golden locks. Unohona had given the okay for Serenity to have physical contact. Her wounds, nearly gone. All that was left was tiny scars that were fading. In one day.

Aizen was behind the Princess, holding her to his chest as they leaned on their sides in the bed. He kissed her ear lightly,"You had me so worried." he then whispered into it, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Serenity simply replied, her eyes wandering off. The Cherry scent was still tingling her nose....

"You don't need to apologize, Serenity. You couldn't help yourself." The man cooed, stroking her arm gently as he sighed,"I just can't believe I almost lost you."

With a bite of the lip and a small change in movements, Serenity was facing Aizen. She smashed her head into the pillow,"I don't deserve you. I need someone how can actually hurt me.... so I could grow stronger..."

"But I would never do anything like that!" Aizen responded with a chuckling tone.

Serenity blanked. That voice. That tone. It was from her nightmare. She remembered those words, that line, that... distinctive tune that was uttered from those dangerous lips of her killer. Her eyes widened, then narrowed a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his face instantly becoming troubled,"Did I say something wrong?" The brown eyes starred deeply into hers, instantly freeing her of her trance. She gasped, jumping a bit before shaking her head.

Was she crazy? Aizen, her killer... same voice in her dream... But, Nothing would ever make sense if _Aizen_ was her killer. He was her fiance... She was to marry this man, bear his children, and live a long happy life with him. Never would he harm her in a way to imperfect her, for then he'd have to live with it.

Another shake of the messy blond hair,"No, nothing. Nothing..."

A look of concern formed on Aizen's face, his eyes narrowing. "Is it something I could... help you with?"

Another denial.

"What if I..." Aizen persisted, leaning forward to plan a soft kiss on Serenity's neck,"Made you feel better?"

"I-I... I'm not ready for anything, yet, Sousuke." Serenity said aloud, her voice becoming slightly more dominate. Her voice too, was shaking of slight fear of remembering the event. Her eyes glanced up to meet his dark brown when he whispered,"I'd be able to show you truth... Something, like real love. The way it's suppose to be."

Serenity bit her lip, and with a clear rejection, Aizen sighed. He sat up slowly,"Your wish." Aizen seemed very sad, and Serenity wanted to apologize, but, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The man simply stated,"I'm sorry for trying."

There was nothing left to say, for he disappeared in moments. Serenity exhaled deeply, her eyes shutting as the room door was suddenly opened. Unohona walked in, her smiling endearing as she said aloud,"A letter came in for you."

"A letter?"

"Yes. Here, Princess." Unohona said aloud, handing it to the girl and then bowing to dismiss herself. Once alone, Serenity glanced down to the envelop. With careful fingers, she pealed off the seat and opened it to see a letter, of course. What else would she expect? Well, certainly not something like this.

Serenity gasped, her hand clasping her mouth as she starred down at the words.

"_If you love Byakuya. Fight for him._

_Meet me where you know to find me._

_~ Yoruichi."_

_

* * *

_

**Well guys, the story is winding down. 2 to 3 more chapters! Now, go alert Psychegloom. Now. I'm not even kidding. Go read her stories on Byakuya. You'll die of beautiful-ness and you'll be hooked on ANY story she writes.**

**.net/u/1523778/psychegloom**

**Also, something else to know, when this story is over... there might just be a sequel ^^ I already have ideas. So, please! Read and Review(and read Psychegloom. Now)**


End file.
